Tentetsutou
by Yuushirou
Summary: Há uma crença em Rukongai de que os nomes influenciam nos destinos das pessoas. Shiba Sora sempre soube que seu nome remetia a "ascensão", "topo", mas o seu destino como baixo aristocrata deveria tender a seguir justo a direção contrária do céu. Uma história paralela à que nós já conhecemos!
1. Sora, Sawa e Yuushirou

**SHIBA SORA**

Sora não aguentava mais correr. Devia fazer pelo menos uma hora desde que deixou a casa dos shinigami Visored e acabou encontrando um insistente hollow pelo caminho. O certo era ter voltado pelo trajeto que fez para chegar ao Urahara Shop, mas o hollow fez questão de desviar o seu caminho. Agora, não sabia mais em que ponto da cidade de Karakura estava, e a cada brecha que encontrava enquanto fugia do cavalo com máscara, olhava para o alto para tentar se situar. Urahara Kisuke havia dito que para cada cidade havia um shinigami designado. Onde estava o responsável por Karakura?

Os Visored haviam dito que não raramente os hollow possuíam aparência de animais, um buraco no meio do peito e uma máscara de crânio. Este de agora era notadamente um cavalo, porém, andava sobre as duas patas traseiras, o que para Sora era bizarro, porque era como se os "braços" do animal não possuíssem real serventia, uma vez que possuía cascos no lugar de mãos ou garras; a não ser a função de esmagar suas vítimas com fortes golpes dados de cima para baixo ou de um lado para outro, como um martelo ou um pilão de moer. Eram "braços" que pendiam, pesados e rigidamente quase retos, de cada lado do corpo equino. Na cara, uma máscara de crânio no formato de uma cabeça de cavalo, e uma franja de crina. O buraco, no entanto, ficava no pescoço, não no peito como o descrito pelos Visored.

Como se recusava a andar sobre as quatro patas como todo cavalo normal, o hollow era lento e desengonçado, o que dava ao jovem Shiba oportunidades suficientes para recuperar um pouco do fôlego e aliviar o peso das costas. Ainda bem que ele possuía algum condicionamento físico, fruto de suas caminhadas, corridas e lutas corporais com Ganju, ou todo aquele peso já o teria feito desistir de correr há algum tempo. Acabou chegando a um beco sem saída, então resolveu virar-se para encarar o monstro:

— Certo, agora chega! – apontou um dedo acusador para o hollow-cavalo, para um efeito mais intimidador – Já perdeu a graça esse jogo de Daruma-san*!

O hollow virou um pouco o focinho alongado de lado, uma vez que aparentemente não podia enxergar bem o que estava à sua frente, e sua voz saiu, aguda e áspera:

— Garoto delicioso, a sua alma tem um cheiro ótimo!

— Me deixa em paz!

— Eu o esmagarei e o devorarei!

O monstro equino correu em sua direção, parando apenas para fazer um forte movimento horizontal com um dos "braços", desenhando uma meia-lua no ar ao destruir a cerca de uma casa logo ao lado. Alguns pedaços de madeira destruídos voaram na direção de Sora e ele instintivamente cruzou os pulsos em frente ao rosto para se proteger; então lembrou que não estava mais em um gigai e que a diferença entre a composição de seu corpo e a do mundo humano o permitia não ser afetado fisicamente por nada dali que fosse lançado na sua direção. Aproveitou a vantagem para tentar subir no muro logo atrás de si para fugir. Era acostumado a subir nas árvores das florestas que cercavam Rukongai, então possuía certa habilidade de escalação, mas a escalada foi sofrida. Ouviu – e sentiu através dos pequenos tremores no chão – a aproximação determinada do _cavalo-mascarado-que-se-recusava-a-andar-nas-quatro-patas_ e se apressou em chegar ao topo do muro para saltar dali, acabando por cair com as mãos apoiadas no chão, devido ao impacto e o peso não suportado por seus joelhos. Não soube como aquilo foi possível, mas o hollow conseguiu escalar com igual habilidade o mesmo muro, logo se encontrando agachado no topo.

— Vou te devorar! – saltou sobre Sora e este precisou virar de barriga para cima para evitar ser violentamente pisado por patas enormes de cavalo-monstro.

— "Vou te devorar", "vou te devorar"; é só isso o que você sabe falar?!

O chão dos dois lados de seu corpo havia rachado e afundado um pouco com o peso e o impacto das patas traseiras do hollow. Àquela pergunta o monstro não respondeu, apesar de ter aberto a boca. Naquele momento Sora descobriu que o hollow possuía algo como uma segunda boca: esta era uma versão menor de sua própria boca principal, e por algum motivo bizarro se situava dentro da boca maior. Uma esfera de energia vermelha começou a se formar sobre a língua do cavalo, vinda de sua "boca interna". Não havia outra escolha. Em sua mente, o Shiba conjurou o mais rapidamente possível um encantamento. Esticou o braço direito à frente do corpo, mantendo a palma daquela mão aberta, e apoiou a mão esquerda no pulso do braço estendido:

— Hadou nº 31, Shakkahou!

Jurou ter visto os olhos demoníacos do cavalo se arregalarem antes da esfera vermelha de poder espiritual, disparada por sua mão, estourar no peito dele e repeli-lo. O hollow bateu com as costas na parede do muro destruindo-o parcialmente, e parecia incrédulo.

— Não me obrigue a repetir isto! – explicou se levantando e deixando sua bagagem no chão e posicionando os braços do mesmo jeito que os posicionou para lançar o kidou, ameaçando fazê-lo novamente – Você é bem chato, cara! Não se aproxime de mim: tem mais de onde veio esse!

— Impossível...! Como fez isso? – o monstro se levantava de maneira desengonçada.

— Segredo. Mas agora você já sabe que é melhor não se meter comigo. Para trás!

— Maldito...!

Vendo o _cavalo mascarado_ correr novamente na sua direção, intencionando devorá-lo, Sora rapidamente conjurou outro encantamento em sua mente: desenhou no ar, com ambas as mãos, um triângulo amarelo-brilhante de cabeça para baixo:

— Bakudou nº 30, Shitotsu Sansen!

Três feixes de luz amarela foram lançados, cada um de uma ponta do triângulo, e o cavalo-monstro foi jogado para trás novamente. Dois feixes pregaram os ombros do hollow o prendendo efetivamente no muro parcialmente destruído atrás de si, e o terceiro o pregou na altura da barriga.

— Já disse para desistir de mim! – alertou.

Pensou nas outras almas que o hollow poderia perseguir e devorar se simplesmente o deixasse ali e fugisse, então decidiu que iria tentar dar um jeito naquele cavalo bípede feio e teimoso, mas ao se virar, deu de cara com um shinigami de expressão cômica e cabelo _black power_.

— Um momentinho, rapaz! – o homem ergueu um dedo indicador para Sora, e então desembainhou a espada que trazia consigo – Primeiramente, obrigado por deter este hollow.

O viu avançar no monstro com a espada brandida, e em uma questão de segundos o cavalo teve sua máscara cortada ao meio, o que provavelmente foi a razão de ele ter se desintegrado em seguida. Assoviou.

— Ele foi desintegrado!

— Não é nenhum espetáculo – achou que o cara de cabelo engraçado faria uma expressão séria e lhe daria um sermão, mas ele simplesmente assumiu uma postura cômica de quem se achava o máximo – É uma façanha que somente nós, os deuses da morte, temos o poder necessário para realizar!

— Que bom, mas eu já sei de quase tudo sobre vocês – ergueu um polegar para o shinigami e o viu fazer uma expressão de intriga.

— Então, você sabe sobre nós? – a mudança de expressão para uma ainda mais dramática deixou Sora desconfortável.

— Mas não sou seu inimigo, ok? – procurou gesticular com ambas as mãos para elucidar o que dizia, então ergueu um dedo indicador: – A propósito... Vocês são os responsáveis por guiar as almas à Soul Society, certo? Bem, eu sou um espírito, e estou perdido. Se puder me ajudar, eu agradeceria muito.

— Um espírito perdido que sabe da Soul Society e sobre os shinigami, e ainda é capaz de usar kidou? Preciso fazer um relatório sobre isso para o Capitão...

— Eu deveria me preocupar? – os olhos verdes de Sora focalizaram o bloquinho retirado de dentro das vestes do deus da morte para as anotações do tal relatório.

— Acredito que não. Você foi algum tipo de médium quando vivo?

— "Quando vivo"? Não sou um ser morto! Pareço morto para você?

Os olhos do shinigami _black power_ se arregalaram como quem estava ainda mais chocado com o que via:

— Quem é você, garoto?

— Shiba Sora. Muito prazer! – respondeu forjando alegria, e estendeu uma mão para cumprimentar: – E você, como se chama?

— Kurumadani Zennosuke – retribuiu o aperto de mão, mas sua expressão era de intriga – 'Tá falando sério?

— Seríssimo!

— Filho de...?

— Shiba Kuukaku!

— E como nunca ouvi falar de você?

— Como vou saber? – seu tom era de naturalidade, mas ele estava começando a ficar realmente chateado com o assunto, visto que não começara ali.

— Até o que sei, Shiba Kuukaku nunca foi vista com alguém... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior – Aliás, ninguém sequer a vê, quem dirá acompanhada.

— Ninguém de Seireitei – corrigiu.

— Justo.

— Gostei de você – sorriu, agora genuinamente.

— Por quê? – o rosto de Kurumadani rapidamente assumiu uma tonalidade avermelhada.

— Reagiu diferente dos outros. Menos chocado. Nem teve receio de falar sobre o assunto.

Zennosuke pigarreou, então balançou a cabeça para disfarçar o rosto corado:

— Sabe como é, eu sou um cara com muita experiência nessa vida de shinigami. Nada mais me impressiona!

Sora uniu as mãos atrás da cabeça num gesto descontraído e perguntou:

— Então, Zennosuke, você vai me ajudar a voltar para casa?

Fora o estranhamento de ter que responder a perguntas para preenchimento de uma ficha técnica a respeito de sua própria pessoa, Sora não achou desagradável a interação com o shinigami responsável pelo monitoramento de Karakura. Zennosuke era um cara legal. Cômico, do tipo que claramente gostava de contar vantagem e de aparecer, mas que no fundo estava sempre disposto a ajudar e dar o seu melhor. As perguntas que respondeu eram do tipo triviais, como por exemplo, seu nome, idade, onde nasceu, como e com quem aprendeu kidou, quem era sua família. Não viu nada demais em responder a tais perguntas simples, mas muitas vezes omitiu detalhes em suas respostas, ou modificou eventos ou informações conforme a conveniência. Sabia que algumas coisas Kuukaku não iria gostar de saber que ele contou a um shinigami. Por exemplo, sobre a relação que havia entre a Família Shiba e a Guarda Distrital, e o real motivo pelo qual ele veio ao mundo humano. Por falar nisso, será que a Seireitei já sabia da existência da Guarda?

— Eu vou te ajudar a retornar à Soul Society, mas vai ter que ser do jeito difícil, já que você não é alguém que vivia neste mundo e morreu, além de não ser um shinigami.

— Você fez um relatório sobre mim. Pensei que alguém viria me escoltar – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não creio. O Capitão é um sujeito bem tranquilo. Não acho que o verá como uma ameaça.

O tal Capitão parecia ser um cara bem gente boa; será?

— Esse Capitão... Quem é ele?

— Capitão da 13ª Divisão de Proteção da Soul Society, Ukitake Juushirou! – o shinigami falou com orgulho, como se a sua divisão fosse a melhor ou a mais famosa de todas.

Ukitake. O homem que foi o superior do irmão mais velho de Kuukaku, Shiba Kaien, quem Sora não chegou a ter a oportunidade de conhecer. Não ouviu coisas ruins, de fato, a respeito daquele Capitão em específico, mas sabia que ele de alguma forma incomodava a sua família. Que tipo de superior apenas envia uma única subordinada sem patente para entregar o corpo do seu segundo em comando após a tragédia ocorrida com Kaien? Aparentemente, Kuukaku e Ganju tinham razão em sentir raiva.

— O cara que foi o capitão do meu tio Kaien.

— Shiba Kaien – Zennosuke levou uma mão ao peito – Um dos melhores tenentes que essa divisão já teve. Grande cara! Todos o admiravam, garoto.

— É, eu sei disso.

O shinigami mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Tenho certeza de que sua morte não foi em vão – disse após um minuto de silêncio estranho entre os dois.

Sora não teceu mais comentários, mas no fundo acreditava naquelas palavras, então assentiu.

— Bom! – disse com energia a fim de dissipar o clima estranho – Você tem que verificar se não aparecem mais hollow e eu preciso ir para casa.

Sorriu. Tal gesto surtiu o efeito esperado no shinigami _black power_.

— Vou abrir um portal para você – acenou para o garoto o seguir – Trate de atravessar o Dangai o mais rápido possível.

Sora apanhou suas coisas, recolocou-as nas costas, e logo acompanhava o shinigami de perto.

— Devido ao Kototsu. A minha mãe me falou dele, mas não o vi em nenhum momento na primeira vez que atravessei o Dangai.

— Ele não aparece sempre. Deve saber que de tempos em tempos ele reaparece para fazer a "limpeza" – virou para Sora quando os dois estavam em um ponto afastado da cidade, um pequeno templo.

— Ele absorve ou esmaga qualquer coisa que estiver no caminho, algo assim.

— Sim, e espero que tenha levado isso a sério quando a sua mãe lhe disse, porque se estiver achando que é algum tipo de história para assustar crianças, no momento em que o vir será tarde demais para pensar em começar a correr! Assim que o portal se abrir, _corra_. Corra como se não houvesse amanhã! E não olhe para trás. Você vai cair em algum ponto da Soul Society, mas não sei precisar onde.

A verdade era que Sora realmente achou que era algum tipo de história para deixa-lo amedrontado e assim evitar que ele se desse o luxo de ficar enrolando no lugar de se apressar para fazer o que tinha que fazer.

— Vocês não atravessam o Dangai para ir e voltar da Soul Society?

— Nós sim, mas possuímos uma equipe de monitoramento para nos garantir uma passagem mais rápida e segura. As almas humanas são enviadas direto daqui com a zanpakutou. Mas você é um intruso – piscou um olho ao que apontava um dedo para Sora.

— Quando nos veremos de novo? – retribuiu a piscada exibindo todos os dentes em um sorriso amistoso.

— Hein?

— Ué, para comermos alguma coisa, conversar, qualquer coisa – viu o shinigami corar pela segunda vez, então riu: – Cara, alguma vez alguém já foi legal com você?

— Não, digo! – ele balançou a cabeça – É claro que já fui tratado com muito respeito assim antes! Mas... Não esperava isso de um Shiba.

— Vou falar bem de você para a minha mãe, eu prometo – ergueu dois dedos em um "v" de vitória.

Uma vez dentro do Dangai, Sora se viu novamente naquela passagem escura e meio asquerosa que era o Precipício do Mundo. As paredes pareciam feitas de carne: eram um pouco viscosas e um pouco macias, e possuíam ramificações que se estendiam até o chão, mas eram escuras, num tom roxeado. Seguindo as instruções do shinigami Kurumadani Zennosuke, foi correndo na direção do outro extremo da passagem, que daria em algum lugar na Soul Society. Desta vez, no entanto, ele pôde ouvir uma espécie de ronco vindo das profundezas do túnel. Tal ronco rápida e gradualmente ficava mais alto, então ele ousou olhar para trás enquanto corria. O Kototsu se aproximava a uma velocidade incrível e perigosa. Sora, que começou a corrida quilômetros à frente dele, rapidamente ia sendo alcançado.

Então aquele era o tal Kototsu, o lixeiro do Precipício do Mundo. Era tão grande e rápido que o garoto entendeu imediatamente o perigo de não se apressar em caso de o ver. O pânico o fazia esquecer de todo o peso que carregava nas costas, ainda que não conseguisse correr tão rápido quanto se estivesse livre de qualquer tipo de bagagem. Não podia ser alcançado por aquela coisa de jeito nenhum, mas suas pernas estavam pesadíssimas, resultado do extremo esforço físico. Kidou! Tinha que haver algum para ajuda-lo naquele momento. Vasculhou freneticamente em sua biblioteca mental a lista de kidou que havia aprendido com Kuukaku em busca de algo que pudesse salvá-lo do Kototsu. Aquela coisa podia ser destruída ou impedida de avançar? Sora não tinha como ter certeza. Se ele tentasse atacar o Kototsu e seu ataque falhasse ou não fosse tão efetivo, a parada para a conjuração do kidou poderia custar-lhe a vida. Olhou para frente e viu que a saída estava próxima, mas o lixeiro do Dangai certamente o alcançaria antes que ele conseguisse chegar lá. Em um momento de desespero, ele teve uma ideia e resolveu arriscar. Após uma conjuração mental rápida, virou-se para o Kototsu e gritou:

— Bakudou nº 37, Tsuriboushi! – fez surgir uma grande almofada em forma de estrela, feita de reiatsu, que se formou entre Sora e o Kototsu, presa por cordas de reiatsu que se prendiam às paredes do Dangai.

A real utilidade daquele kidou era amortecer quedas ou segurar objetos ou pessoas que estivessem caindo, mas ele não estava caindo. O jovem Shiba pensou na possibilidade de a estrela macia poder servir para manter o Kototsu longe dele, para dar tempo de ele fugir ou utilizar um segundo kidou, ou para servir como complemento para o efeito de um segundo kidou. Assim que o grande corpo espiritual encostou na almofada de reiatsu e começou a estica-la com violência fazendo as cordas que a seguravam se romperem, o garoto imediatamente viu que ela não iria segurá-lo ou retardá-lo. Aparentemente serviria apenas para evitar que o lixeiro monstruoso chegasse a encostar diretamente em sua pele durante o empurrão, façanha que, aliás, só duraria alguns segundos. Com as duas mãos estendidas para o Kototsu e já sentindo a almofada de cinco pontas encostando primeiramente em suas mãos e rapidamente em toda a parte da frente de seu corpo, o empurrando para trás com a força do Kototsu, usou um kidou normalmente conjurado com apenas uma das mãos:

— Bakudou nº 8, Seki!

Como Sora havia pensado, o bakudou de repulsão não era forte o suficiente para deter e muito menos repelir o Kototsu, mas a lógica que usou ao invoca-lo pareceu fazer sentido, pois estava funcionando: uma vez que o alvo não poderia ser repelido, por ser muito maior e mais pesado ou mais forte que ele, o feitiço se voltaria contra o feiticeiro, então quem seria repelido seria o próprio conjurador do kidou, pela força do kidou somada à força do alvo que ele não era capaz de repelir. A almofada de reiatsu estourou e Sora sentiu uma força muito grande o lançar para longe do Kototsu, jogando-o com violência para o fim do túnel. Como o impacto o atingiu um pouco de mau jeito nas duas mãos, Sora sentia seus pulsos imediatamente doerem. Mas, aquela foi uma contusão que valeu a pena: ele praticamente voou rumo à saída do Dangai, e logo se via voando pelo céu alaranjado de um final de tarde em Rukongai. Uma vez que não havia mais nenhuma força para impulsioná-lo ou mantê-lo no ar, começou a cair. Lembrou-se da pequena asa mecânica de morcego que Kuukaku o deu, uma invenção de Urahara, e a puxou estendendo-a para ativá-la. A asa cresceu e serviu de asa-delta para ele pousar em segurança, só que havia peso extra dessa vez, então não houve um pouso 100% seguro. A sorte de Sora foi ter caído sobre grama macia. Lá ficou deitado, respirando fundo por longos minutos. Estava esgotado.

Seu corpo precisou de alguns minutos de descanso para ter força suficiente para ficar sentado. Verificou sua grande mochila improvisada para ter certeza de que nada caiu durante a "luta" contra o Kototsu. Ainda bem: nada havia sido perdido. Mas ele estava exausto demais para ficar de pé. Deixou-se cair de costas e dormiu ali mesmo, na grama.

Acordou de sobressalto já se sentindo aflito por talvez ter dormido demais. Quanto tempo passou dormindo? Alguns minutos? Horas? Seu estômago roncava e ele já imaginava Kuukaku furiosa por ele ter chegado após as nove da noite. O céu estava escuro, mas não havia como saber se já era ou não madrugada. Pensou em ir passar a noite em qualquer outro lugar para chegar na residência de sua família bem cedo no dia seguinte, só para não dar à mãe o desgosto de vê-lo chegando tarde da noite, mas pensou no quanto ela deveria estar preocupada porque, de fato, ele passou muito mais tempo no mundo humano do que o esperado. Culpa do Cara de Texugo, o tal Urahara Kisuke, mas ela não aceitaria isso como desculpa. Uma vez decidido o que faria, suspirou e se levantou determinado a ir para casa mesmo. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem em um sinal de que ainda não estava totalmente revigorado, mas reuniu toda a sua coragem e recolocou as encomendas de Kuukaku em suas costas para começar a caminhada.

Havia caído em alguma floresta dos arredores de Rukongai, mas não tinha como saber em qual das quatro regiões estava, então buscou informações no Distrito 80. Por sorte ele havia caído exatamente na floresta do Rukongai Norte: dava para notar imediatamente, ao chegar naquele 80º Distrito, que ele, apesar de pobre como os das regiões Sul, Leste e Oeste, possuía alguma organização e aparente prosperidade. Sentiu-se instantaneamente aliviado por saber que andaria menos e feliz porque, aparentemente, as atividades da Guarda Distrital afinal surtiam efeito em um bairro tão miserável. Não se demorou muito ali porque não queria deixar Kuukaku esperando por mais tempo, e no final acabou chegando em casa antes do tio Ganju, o que para Sora foi uma surpresa. Significava que havia conseguido chegar antes das nove da noite.

— _Sora-sama_! – um dos dois criados gêmeos, Shiroganehiko, o saudou assim que o reconheceu – Graças aos céus, o senhor está de volta!

Sorriu para o homem com alegria, apesar da fome e do cansaço nas pernas:

— Ei, eu estou bem!

— Todos sentimos muito a sua falta! Kuukaku-sama ficará satisfeita!

Os irmãos Shiroganehiko e Koganehiko haviam contribuído para a educação de Sora juntamente com Ganju e, claro, Kuukaku. Da mesma forma que eles haviam cuidado da matriarca da família desde muito nova, eles atuaram como professores particulares de Sora. Foi com a ajuda deles que condicionou o corpo para aprender kidou. Um espírito não-shinigami jamais poderia executar magias se não estivesse fisicamente preparado para isso. Era necessário um bom controle da reiatsu.

— Eu queria comer antes... – resmungou quando o som de seu estômago ecoou.

— Não mesmo, nada de comer antes de ver Kuukaku-sama! – o homem o direcionou rumo ao aposento principal da líder da Família.

— Mas estou exausto! Acho que não vou nem conseguir dizer "oi" 'pra ela!

— Shiiiu, vou anunciar a sua chegada!

O viu se ajoelhar mais à frente no corredor, diante da porta de correr que dava para a sala de estar de Kuukaku, e o ouviu falar em alta e boa voz:

— Kuukaku-sama!

— Fale.

— Sora-sama acaba de voltar!

— Deixe-o entrar.

Sora suspirou e entrou quando Koganehiko arrastou a porta de correr deixando-a aberta para que ele passasse. Pegou novamente sua pesada bagagem e fez questão de pô-la no chão diante de Kuukaku de modo a indicar o quanto estava pesada. O som das portas de correr sendo abertas novamente pôde ser escutado e o garoto viu seu tio correr na sua direção:

— SORA, DESGRAÇADO!

— GANJU...! – abriu os braços para um abraço, mas o mais velho se jogou sobre ele e os dois caíram juntos, Ganju por cima de um Sora ofegante.

— _"Ganju", nada_!

— "Ganju"! –nunca teve o hábito de chama-lo "tio", mas pelo nome mesmo, uma forma afetuosa e única de tratar: – O mundo dos humanos é muuuito legal!

— Quem se importa? Deixou a onee-sama preocupada!

— Você é quem parece morto de preocupação!

— Que merda você 'tá dizendo, fedelho?!

Os dois ficaram rolando no chão, de um lado a outro, em uma pequena luta corporal, e Sora notou que Kuukaku estava calada e estática, os observando com uma expressão pensativa. Ela sempre ficava daquele jeito quando estava se recuperando de algum susto muito grande, normalmente relativo ao filho ou ao irmão mais novo. Perdeu a luta desta vez, claramente sem forças para disputar o mano-a-mano com Ganju.

— Ah, qual é! – reclamou o mais velho – Você 'tá molenga hoje! Foi tão ruim assim a viagem?

— _Vocês não vão acreditar_! – pôs-se sentado com uma expressão enérgica e determinada – Nem sei por onde começar!

— Antes... – a matriarca da Família Shiba ergueu um dedo indicador, finalmente quebrando o próprio silêncio – Vai tomar um banho e comer. Conheço-o, e parece mais que acabou de voltar de uma guerra. Andou usando kidou.

— Quatro ao todo.

— De que nível?

— Um hadou número 31, um bakudou número 30, um bakudou número 37 e um bakudou número 8.

— Fraco. Ficou exausto só com isso? – Kuukaku arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Mas não foi só isso! – protestou.

— Precisa treinar mais! – quando ela ficou de pé, ele logo previu o que ela faria, e de fato, Sora foi pego e puxado para perto dela pelas vestes: – Amanhã, bem cedo, quero você pronto lá fora com Koganehiko e Shiroganehiko, entendeu?

— Sim, mãe...

 **SHIBA KUUKAKU**

Kuukaku não gostava de demonstrar aflição, mas foi incapaz de evitar transparecer alívio ao ver Sora novamente em casa. Ainda bem que os ryoka já haviam deixado a Soul Society fazia dois dias. Ela preferia contar a ele tudo o que aconteceu no intervalo de tempo entre a sua partida da Soul Society e o retorno do mundo humano com calma, e de preferência sem que ele conhecesse, pelo menos por enquanto, o primo humano. Para ser sincera, Kuukaku não sabia como iria explicar Kurosaki Ichigo para Sora. Do jeito que o conhecia, Sora poderia ter a ideia de ir atrás do que não lhe dizia respeito, e isso poderia metê-lo em sérios apuros. Não. Nada de "primo Ichigo" por enquanto. De repente era mais seguro, até para o próprio Ichigo, não saber, por hora, do seu parentesco com os Shiba.

É claro que a atual chefe da Família Shiba havia reconhecido de cara aquele rosto despreocupado e personalidade rebelde que ela conhecia tão bem e que outrora havia pertencido a seu irmão mais velho. Até as caretas de Ichigo eram as mesmas de Kaien, e a forma como ele zombava quando sentia que havia ganhado em algo. O que a preocupava era _não_ saber de que forma Ganju foi atingido pela aparição daquele jovem tão idêntico ao aniki que um dia admiraram tanto. Ele não comentou nada a respeito do "shinigami de merda" que havia conhecido e de certa forma firmado uma amizade, e provavelmente fugiria do assunto mesmo que ela o batesse para que admitisse. Será que estava tudo bem mesmo?

— _Estamos de volta_! – anunciaram Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko e Sora, simultaneamente, ao retornarem para o almoço, no dia seguinte.

Ela assentiu e aproveitou a oportunidade:

— Sora, podemos falar?

Quando os gêmeos se retiraram para deixar os dois a sós, Sora já parecia pensar no que havia feito dessa vez para merecer um puxão de orelha.

— Foi alguma coisa que fiz?

— Você fez algo?

— Err... Não? – uma gota escorreu pela testa dele.

— Então, fique quieto e escute.

— Sim, senhora.

Suspirou antes de falar, o que ela acabou concluindo consigo mesma ter sido desnecessário. Não estava prestes a dar uma notícia trágica, certo?

— Sawachika virá aqui hoje.

É claro que não era uma má notícia: os olhos de Sora brilharam.

— Sawa está vindo 'pra cá?! Como soube disso?

— Ela passou aqui ontem de noite, quando você já havia ido dormir. Pediu desculpas pelo incômodo e foi embora – revirou os olhos.

— E por que só me contou isso agora? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Estava ocupada, acabei esquecendo.

— Com aquele canhão que vai construir?

— Não é um canhão, é um propulsor!

— O que é um propulsor? – o silêncio e o olhar que Kuukaku fez propositalmente foram suficientes para Sora entender que não era de sua conta – Mas então, como sabe que Sawa virá hoje, se ela não passou o recado?

— Está mesmo dizendo que a sua mãe conhece mais a sua amiga do que você próprio?

O garoto sorriu e se pôs de pé num único pulo:

— Temos visita para o almoço!

— É, eu acho que sim. Tenha modos, Sora. Uma garota está vindo almoçar com você...

Dizer aquilo enquanto sorria com certeza o deixaria vermelho, e de fato, foi o que aconteceu. Era unânime fazer piadas com a amizade de longa data de Sora e a tal Sawachika. Não que realmente parecesse haver algum tipo de romance juvenil entre aqueles dois, apenas era divertido vê-lo corar.

E como Kuukaku havia previsto, "Sawa" voltou a visitar os Shiba, poucos minutos depois de Sora ter corrido para tomar um banho e ficar pronto para o almoço. Com exceção do óbvio fato de ter ficado mais alta e mais curvilínea, aquela garota não mudou quase nada desde a última vez que brincou com o único filho da matriarca dos Shiba. O rosto era basicamente o mesmo rosto de boneca de antes, com grandes olhos de íris púrpura escuros, realçados por cílios moderadamente longos. O cabelo era liso e de um tom de azul que dava para confundir com preto, sendo somente quando os expunha ao sol que eles revelavam a tonalidade azulada. Antes, os mantinha próximos da altura dos ombros, agora, eles estavam notadamente mais longos e presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. A franja permanecia irregular, tanto quanto seu temperamento de quando era criança. Custava acreditar que aquela menininha mal-humorada que estava sempre com Sora em Rukongai havia sido selecionada e amadrinhada por Shuuya Junko. Pelo pouco que Kuukaku conhecia daquela mulher, Shuuya não escolhia aprendizes novos se estes não tivessem algo realmente útil para lhe oferecer. De acordo com o que se dizia por aí, tratava-se de uma recrutadora experiente de jovens lutadores de rua, e, curiosamente, também de gueixas. Se a Seireitei acreditava estar sempre por dentro de quem eram os melhores arruaceiros do Rukongai Norte, eles provavelmente nunca ouviram falar de Shuuya Junko.

— Com licença – para Kuukaku, Sawachika tinha uma maneira de falar polida e agradável, digna de uma ojou-sama**.

— Bem-vinda de novo, Sawachika - ouviu os passos apressados de um Sora semi cambaleante vindo de dentro da casa e sentiu vontade de batê-lo por chegar na sala parecendo um javali selvagem.

— Sawa!

— Sora.

A garota tranquilamente balançou a cabeça como quem pedia para ele não se incomodar ou tentar explicar nada, porém sua expressão era de quem na verdade estava perdido quanto a como deveria se portar diante de nobres da Soul Society. Ou melhor, ex-nobres. Kuukaku não fez questão de prestar atenção nos cumprimentos e conversas do filho com a amiga de infância durante a refeição. Assim como fazia quando Ganju trazia seus amigos em casa, ela preferia deixa-lo à vontade com suas visitas. Não era da sua conta os assuntos que provavelmente tinham para conversar. E ai de Sora ou de Ganju se algum dia resolverem não mais retribuir tal sensibilidade. Por outro lado, havia muitas perguntas que a líder da Casa Shiba queria fazer àquela garota, principalmente em se tratando da mulher que atendia pelo sobrenome Shuuya. O problema era o contexto para fazê-las. Se havia oferecido apoio à Guarda Distrital, certamente não era por acreditar de verdade que eles estavam ali apenas para prover o bem maior ao Rukongai. Era bem lógico que havia mais de um objetivo envolvido, pois o que parecia era que aquelas pessoas oriundas da grande Cidade dos Espíritos Errantes estavam promovendo um verdadeiro levante contra a Cidade dos Deuses da Morte, o que significava que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a existência da organização viria à tona e os shinigami tomariam alguma providência.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha quando Sora e Sawachika seguiram juntos para o lado de fora da casa, após a refeição, mas provavelmente eles iriam apenas se despedir. E, aliás, Ganju estava _extremamente_ atrasado para o almoço! Cerrou os punhos, irritada, no exato momento em que a chegada do irmão mais novo foi anunciada por um estrondo que habitualmente indicava que ele havia acabado de ser arremessado contra as portas de sua própria residência por uma javali irritadiça chamada Bonni-chan.

— Nee-san, perdão!

Ganju, aquele idiota!

— Onde estava?

— Tentando montar a Bonnie-chan, nee-san! Ela resolveu fugir de mim! – arrastou-se até conseguir chegar aos pés da irmã – Perdoa-me!

Revirou os olhos. Tudo bem. Bonnie-chan era realmente um javali difícil de lidar. Desde sempre, até antes de sua morte, só Kaien conseguia se impor com aquele animal.

— Levante-se daí e coma. Eu vou dar uma saída.

— Sim, nee-san! Cadê o Sora?

— Ele não está lá fora?

— Eu o teria visto, nee-san – viu a testa dele ficar azul, mas ela nada fez.

— Deve ter ido passear com aquela menina, então.

— Que menina?

— Ono Sawachika. A garota do Distrito 80.

— "Sawa"-chan?!

Ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não se manifestou. Simplesmente gesticulou indicando que iria sair e o deixou lá para almoçar sozinho. Precisava ver uma pessoa naquele exato momento; Sora e Ganju podiam esperar. Pôs a capa que costumava vestir juntamente com um par de getas*** de sola retangular e adentrou o Rukongai rumando um certo estabelecimento comercial, uma farmácia onde costumava ir quando precisava se encontrar com pessoas importantes.

 **ONO SAWACHIKA**

Sawa não se considerava uma celebridade ou alguém que estava acima de nenhum morador do Rukongai, mas sabia que o cuidado com a aparência e a postura adotada quando estivesse andando em público eram fundamentais para que as pessoas entendessem que ela estava ali para servi-las da melhor maneira. Há muito tempo havia deixado de ser só mais uma criança maltrapilha e com tendência a vandalismos para fazer parte do que as pessoas começaram a chamar por elas mesmas de Guarda Distrital. Os guardas funcionavam como uma força policial de Rukongai, e se diferenciavam dos lutadores de rua porque, apesar de andarem armados, existiam justamente para evitar a violência entre os moradores. Não eram um órgão oficial, que tivesse sido fundado pela Seireitei ou pela Central 46, mas uma organização pensada e mobilizada pelos próprios espíritos residentes do Rukongai, uma vez que aqueles que residiam na cidade dos Shinigami pareciam ocupados demais para se preocupar com a segurança e a qualidade de vida fora dos seus limites territoriais. Sawachika sabia, também, que havia objetivos maiores na Guarda Distrital além do de manter a ordem em Rukongai, e não duvidava que as pessoas também já soubessem ou ao menos desconfiassem disso.

Frequentemente confundida com um rapaz, não exatamente por androginia física, mas devido à sua frequente falta de graciosidade feminina e a preferência por quimonos masculinos, ela já era, porém, uma mulher, e talvez isso explicasse o motivo de se sentir desconcertada ao ver o brilho naqueles olhos verdes que ela reconhecia tão bem como sendo de Sora apenas por terem-na visto. Ele ainda a estimava tanto assim, depois de anos sem se verem por ela ter decidido se dedicar ao treinamento militar? Kuukaku também não parecia ter guardado algum mínimo de mágoa da jovem – talvez fosse o tipo de mãe que não costumava tomar as dores do filho, ou será que só estava sendo educada em recebe-la tão polidamente? –, mas o seu olhar era sugestivo, como quem tinha algo a dizer e ainda não podia.

— Sawa!

— Sora.

Sentiu a face aquecer, então lutou para não ficar vermelha e ao mesmo tempo manter a neutralidade. Ser recebida com tanto entusiasmo era desconcertante.

— Vamos comer! – ele a convidou.

— Com licença – assentiu e o seguiu para dentro após deixar os calçados do lado de fora, entrando apenas de meia, para a sala onde fariam a refeição.

A residência dos Shiba, apesar de estranhamente decorada, era muito maior e aconchegante que qualquer outra casa que Sawa já tivesse visitado em seu Distrito ou nos distritos vizinhos. Eles podem ter sido afastados da alta nobreza da Soul Society, mas ainda possuíam riquezas, sem dúvidas. Não foi à toa que Sora foi sequestrado quando criança por uns marmanjos que queriam cobrar um alto preço por seu resgate; bandidos não fazem isso se não tiverem a certeza de que haverá um bom pagamento. Sawachika reparava nos objetos da casa, e quase todos continham estampado o redemoinho, o símbolo da Família Shiba. Este mesmo redemoinho podia ser visto na maioria das vestes utilizadas por Kuukaku, Ganju e Sora, as vezes até pelos dois empregados da família também, os gêmeos Koganehiko e Shiroganehiko.

— Milagres acontecem! – Shiba Sora comentou assim que se sentou para comer – Pensei que tivesse se cansado de mim.

— Eu não "enjoei" de ninguém – uniu as sobrancelhas – Só tomei uma decisão e quis levar a sério. Só isso.

— É, você disse. Mas não achei que estivesse falando sério; éramos crianças!

— Você _ainda_ é criança – revirou os olhos.

— É uma questão de tempo a minha voz mudar, ok?!

— Esperamos. Algumas mulheres falam mais firmemente que você.

Fato é que era impossível não sentir vontade de fazer piadas com ele. Parecia que os Shiba possuíam o dom de suavizar e bem humorizar qualquer tipo de conversa e ocasião. Sawa havia chegado desconcertada, e já se sentia à vontade para fazer brincadeiras, quase que magicamente.

— Agora me diz: o que te fez lembrar de mim?

— Um colega da Guarda me disse que você tinha voltado de uma viagem. Disse que você foi ao mundo humano.

— Aah...

— Então eu vim para saber mais sobre o outro mundo.

— O mundo humano é incrível, mas não sei por onde começar.

— Pelo começo – ele riu com a sugestão óbvia.

— 'Tá, "pelo começo"...

Escutou toda a história com mais interesse do que o pretendido. O mundo dos humanos parecia mesmo muito interessante; ainda que parecesse bastante com a Soul Society em diversos aspectos, era, sem dúvidas, um mundo e uma dimensão diferentes. Sora falava com tanta naturalidade dos shinigami que conheceu que nem parecia que sua família não ia com eles. Ele era neutro: nem a favor dos deuses da morte, e nem contra. Isso não a incomodava ou diminuía a sua vontade de falar com o garoto. Verdade era que ela sentia saudades. Ainda era muito jovem e precisava portar-se como um homem adulto; não que tivesse se arrependido de ter escolhido servir Rukongai, mas precisar de uma desculpa para se dar ao luxo de visitar um amigo de infância lhe soava tentador, como se quisesse retornar aos tempos de criança.

— Sora, esses shinigami. Por que eles estão vivendo no mundo humano?

Ele uniu as mãos atrás da cabeça e suspirou:

— Sinceramente? Não sei. Mas acho que não tem importância saber. Eles pareciam satisfeitos vivendo como humanos. Talvez apenas se cansaram da Seireitei.

— Ou, talvez, estão se escondendo da Seireitei. Podem ter feito algo de errado.

— Será? – as sobrancelhas ligeiramente alongadas dele se uniram – Eles não me pareciam criminosos.

— Nem todos os criminosos têm cara de criminosos.

— Mas eles eram legais! Que tipo de criminoso te acolhe na casa dele? – os olhos verdes do jovem Shiba se voltaram para Kuukaku quando ela apareceu na sala, o que chamou a atenção de Sawa também – Pensei que não viria comer com a gente.

— 'Pra variar, o seu tio inútil ainda não chegou, e pelo visto vai demorar a mostrar as caras.

— Acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Se aconteceu, ele se vira. Vaso ruim não quebra – a chefe da família se sentou para acompanha-los na refeição, e deixou os gêmeos a servirem como os bons empregados que eram.

Sawachika observava a cena em silêncio e sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de sentimento em relação à mordomia na qual vivia a mulher que sabia ser a mãe de Sora. Ela era a dona daquela casa e de todos os outros possíveis bens associados, e era, oficialmente, a líder do Clã. Era seu direito ter empregados e ser servida por eles, certo? Sawa é que sempre foi pobre e nunca teve moradia e comida decentes, pelo menos até se juntar à Guarda Distrital. Lembrava de Sora ter contado que Shiroganehiko e Koganehiko estavam em sua família desde a infância de Kuukaku, Kaien e Ganju, e que, juntamente com um parente próximo, algo como um primo, "Kyou", foram os únicos servos que lealmente permaneceram servindo à Família desde a sua queda. A relação dos Shiba com a Família Ootsuka ia além de mera relação entre patrões e empregados, ou mestres e servos, principalmente quando se sabia que Kuukaku havia sido casada com Ootsuka Kyousuke. Quantos nobres se casavam com seus empregados?

Agradeceu a refeição que lhe foi gentilmente servida e estava prestes a se despedir quando Sora a convidou para dar uma volta. Não foi um convite direto e claro, eles simplesmente se levantaram conversando, e de repente já estavam caminhando pela varanda da casa. O Shiba pediu que ela contasse como era a vida de um lutador a serviço da Guarda Distrital, mas havia muita coisa que não podia ser dita a alguém que não era de dentro. Além disso, apesar de Shiba Kuukaku ter se manifestado a favor dos propósitos da Guarda, eles estavam cientes de que ela não era uma apoiadora confiável. Seria necessário uma considerável prova de lealdade para a mulher dos fogos de artifício ser considerada uma aliada de fato. No entanto, Sawa se perguntava se não devia a Sora um mínimo de confiança, da mesma forma que ele lhe depositou a dele ao contar sobre os Visored. Ele sabia que a Guarda Distrital era contrária aos shinigami e não teria contado a respeito daqueles que viviam no mundo humano se não a considerasse sua melhor amiga. Por hora, porém, ela morderia a própria língua. Um ponto que achava interessante a respeito da pessoa de Shiba Sora, e que também a fazia dar para trás quanto ao quanto ele podia ser perigoso para os assuntos da Guarda Distrital, era o fato de, apesar de nunca ter recebido treinamento militar, Sora ser capaz de sentir a presença dela e a distinguir da de outras pessoas, assim como ela própria podia sentir e distinguir a dele. Este era o indicativo de um espírito evoluído, alguém que posteriormente poderia causar problemas.

Shuuya Junko, a mulher a quem Sawachika serviu pessoalmente como guarda-costas, dizia que as almas mais evoluídas da Soul Society possuíam naturalmente a habilidade de sentir a presença de outros espíritos, mas somente os shinigami a refinavam. O erro deles, no entanto, era achar que seriam, para sempre, os únicos detentores do conhecimento necessário para evoluir as habilidades dessas almas. Havia uma disputa, obviamente não oficial, entre a Seireitei e a Guarda Distrital, no recrutamento de lutadores de rua talentosos, pois eram esses lutadores as almas que normalmente possuíam o potencial necessário para atingir o patamar de deuses da morte. E é claro que, por enquanto, eram os shinigami que estavam na frente. Sawa se perguntava até quando a Guarda continuaria desconhecida por eles. Não era uma questão de tempo a Seireitei os descobrir e resolver eliminá-los? Será que eles estariam prontos para um confronto desse tipo?

— Sawa?

Ela piscou os olhos púrpura algumas vezes antes de voltar a encará-lo, lembrando-se que estavam caminhando juntos e despreocupadamente naquele momento.

— 'Tá tudo bem? – um gota imaginária pendeu da cabeça dela ao ver o garoto acenar com a mão bem próximo de seu rosto, como se para ver se ainda estava acordada – Te fiz a mesma pergunta já duas vezes, mas vou repetir: quer ver o que eu trouxe do mundo humano?

— Desculpe – balançou a cabeça - O que você trouxe do mundo humano?

— Vamos voltar!

Foi impossível evitar sorrir o resto do dia. A eterna e inexplicável energia de Sora era contagiante, e, se dependesse da vontade de Sawachika, ela teria continuado ali, apreciando o momento de entretenimento e reencontro com o melhor amigo de infância por mais tempo, mas sabia que precisava retornar ao trabalho. Já até previa as piadinhas e indiretas que Seinosuke poderia fazer ao vê-la retornando. Deixou a casa dos Shiba se despedindo polidamente de Shiba Kuukaku e o agora presente Shiba Ganju. Sora acenava para a garota como quem a convidava para voltar ali no dia seguinte. Mas Sawa não retornaria tão cedo.

 **SHIHOUIN YUUSHIROU**

A parte mais chata de ser um nobre para Yuushirou... Era ser um nobre. Não que ele sentisse vontade de largar tudo, ou tivesse aversão à suas origens aristocráticas. Mas o mero fato de não poder mais ver a irmã porque não podia deixar sua posição como 23º líder da Casa Shihouin para ir em busca de alguém que supostamente havia deixado propositalmente a Soul Society, o incomodava. Yoruichi foi oficialmente declarada desaparecida, e em seguida, deserdada. Desta forma, o único herdeiro do clã agora era Yuushirou. E apesar de muito jovem ainda, ele assumia a responsabilidade de Guardião do Armamento Divino. Não havia tempo ou espaço para novas amizades com gente de sua idade, e nem para procurar saber de sua tão adorada irmã mais velha, quem ele mal pôde conhecer e conviver. Havia algo pior que isso? Com uma personalidade descrita por todos como formal, mas simpática e até afetuosa quando o assunto era Yoruichi, Yuushirou treinava ao máximo para tentar provar que podia ser tão forte quanto diziam que a Shihouin mais velha era, de modo que o fato de ser um garoto considerado doce não passasse a impressão de ser fraco ou medroso. Um guardião não podia ser frágil ou hesitante! Quem sabe um dia ele poderia, até mesmo, salvar sua irmã.

Já estava pronto para fugir de casa pela primeira vez quando se lembrou de pesar os prós e contras disso. Se abandonasse o seu posto, ainda que por míseros 20 minutos, algo muito grande poderia acontecer, e poderia não ser bom para a Soul Society. O Armamento Divino, como todo e qualquer item de valor imensurável, podia ser usado mesmo sem a autorização da Central 46: bastava que fosse por quem possuísse o conhecimento e poder necessários para acessá-lo e manuseá-lo. Alguém provavelmente como Capitão Ukitake, que suplicou ao jovem Shihouin para que o permitisse usar alguns itens de sua família para impedir a execução de Kuchiki Rukia. Se Yuushirou não sentisse que a causa era realmente nobre – afinal, Ukitake não era o tipo do oficial de alta patente e confiança que iria mexer com objetos perigosos se realmente não havesse outra forma de evitar uma injustiça –, ele teria ousado confrontar o capitão, ou ao menos notificaria o Comandante Yamamoto ou a Central de que o Armamento estava correndo algum risco. No fim, sentiu que fez a coisa certa ao ter permitido a ação suspeita do capitão: Ukitake era um homem tão sensato que dificilmente faria alguma bobagem, e gentil o suficiente para se prontificar em assumir toda a culpa do "furto" e uso não autorizado de itens da Família Shihouin ainda que tudo desse errado, promessa que cumpriu sem hesitação. Com a traição e fuga dos Capitães Aizen, Ichimaru e Tousen, a segurança acerca do Armamento Divino precisou ser duplicada, mas Yuushirou não achava que eles voltariam à Soul Society tão cedo. Não seriam loucos!

Como conhecia todos os atalhos de sua própria casa e da Seireitei, sabia ocultar sua reiatsu, e acima de tudo, era ágil e veloz, pré-requisitos básicos para quem tinha como principais competências o shunkou, o hakuda e o shunpou, ele sabia como proceder caso quisesse desaparecer das vistas de todos por alguns tempos. Fugir era uma tarefa relativamente fácil para o 23º líder da Casa Shihouin, bastava não ser seguido por algum desconfiado que por um acaso também fosse bom com artes marciais... E talvez não fosse, afinal, uma má ideia sair um pouco de casa. Não pretendia ir embora para sempre e nem se demorar – deixou uma carta para avisar que não foi sequestrado nem que estava deixando tudo para trás –; todo mundo, afinal, merecia respirar um pouco. Além de que, havia alguma chance de ele descobrir algo a respeito do paradeiro de mais de 100 anos de sua irmã se fizesse uma visita aos Shiba. Deixou o sentimento de culpa pelo abandono do dever de lado e partiu rumo ao Rukongai.

Uma vez fora dos limites da Seireitei, Yuushirou refletia consigo mesmo a respeito do que era o Rukongai: ele nunca antes esteve lá, como um desconhecido qualquer. E a julgar pela aparente calmaria do Distrito 1, imaginou que todos os demais fossem semelhantes. Certamente, um ingênuo equívoco. À medida que se adentrava os distritos, o cenário claramente se deteriorava. De onde o jovem Shihouin morava, era fácil imaginar um cenário homogêneo da sociedade espiritual. No entanto, ao que parecia, as pessoas do Rukongai eram diretamente dependentes da proximidade com a cidade dos shinigamis. Não eram só as casas que pareciam ficar cada vez mais simples à medida que se rumava o Distrito 80: a forma como as pessoas se vestiam e se portavam também decaía. Até que Yuushirou se via na divisa entre a Seireitei e o Distrito 80, graças ao shunpou, no distrito que ele calculou ser, aproximadamente, o 40. Se perguntava se deveria continuar a sua busca pela casa da Família Shiba, ou se o melhor seria parar para descansar. Ainda bem que ninguém era capaz de reconhece-lo ou identifica-lo como um nobre, menos uma preocupação. Já não bastava ter que se preocupar com o tempo em que já estava fora de casa e se estava indo na direção correta.

E como todo bom aventureiro, estava munido com dinheiro, alguma comida e muda de roupa para caso acontecesse alguma coisa com a que estava usando. Enquanto fazia um rápido almoço num estabelecimento de udon****, começou a ouvir conversas a respeito de uns rumores de que "a Guarda Distrital" estava avançando além do Distrito 50, ou seja, conquistariam o 49º, e logo logo estariam ali, no 41. Yuushirou se perguntava quem eram esses tais guardas distritais. Nunca havia ouvido falar. A Seireitei sabia desse pessoal? Seria algum serviço ultrassecreto encabeçado e administrado de longe pela Central 46? Ou poderia ser alguma subdivisão da Onmitsukidou que ele ainda não conhecia?

— Parece que até já começaram a enviar homens para rondar o Distrito 48. Vai ser uma questão de alguns dias chegarem aqui!

— Você acha?

— Sim, dizem que esses caras reformaram todos os distritos a partir do 50, para melhor!

— Então espero que cheguem logo aqui, porque se formos depender da Seireitei...

— Com licença... – Yuushirou sentiu a necessidade de pedir a informação: - Mas quem são esses guardas distritais?

— Hum? Você nunca ouviu falar da Guarda Distrital? Acabou de chegar?

— Sim – mentiu – Eu sou do Distrito 1.

— Aaah...! – o outro homem da conversa começou a rir – É claro que tinha que ser do Distrito 1. Vocês nunca sabem de nada do que acontece no Rukongai!

— A Guarda Distrital, amiguinho... – o primeiro homem prosseguiu: - É um grupo de espadachins que, inicialmente, atuava no último distrito do Norte. Pelo que disseram, depois de transformarem o 80 em um lugar decente 'pra se viver, de uns tempos 'pra cá, eles começaram a expandir as suas áreas. Ao que parece, eles querem o que os shinigami nunca moveram um dedo 'pra providenciar: fazer de Rukongai um lugar melhor.

Ouviu aquelas palavras com profunda desconfiança, mas assentiu e agradeceu bem educadamente pela informação, fazendo parecer estar alegremente impressionado. Uma força policial pensada e administrada por espíritos de Rukongai? Será que isso era realmente uma resposta ao suposto descaso dos shinigami? Ou alguém estava planejando assumir o controle de Rukongai, para bater de frente com a Seireitei? Bem, talvez não passasse apenas de um bando de malucos. Afinal, quem era louco de desafiar a Gotei 13? Em todo caso, Yuushirou abusou novamente de suas habilidades com shunpou para chegar o mais imediatamente possível no distrito de número 49, onde aparentemente os guardas haviam chegado. Não parecia estar havendo nada demais ali; os guardas por acaso andavam uniformizados? Se sim, deveria ser fácil localizá-los nas ruas ou becos. Mas talvez realmente não passassem de lutadores de rua querendo fazer justiça com suas próprias mãos. Provavelmente, usavam roupas comuns típicas dos arruaceiros de Rukongai, em farrapos.

Duas figuras, no entanto, chamaram a atenção de Yuushirou. Andavam lado a lado tranquilamente enquanto eram tratadas pelos moradores locais como se fossem aparições. As pessoas praticamente abriam espaço para a dupla passar quando os notavam. Estreitando os olhos para melhor reparar neles enquanto se abaixava sobre o telhado de uma casa, a fim de não ser facilmente notado, pôde perceber que eram um casal. Uma garota com um longo rabo-de-cavalo negro, alto, e um homem aparentemente jovem também, mas não tanto quanto ela. Ambos se vestiam de maneira parecida, com quimonos que quase podiam ser descritos como "de bom gosto". Conversavam. Na verdade, ele conversava com ela, aparentemente lhe contava algo interessante, mas ela não parecia muito interessada. Ou talvez não gostasse de conversar com ele. Sequer erguia o rosto para o olhar como faria qualquer pessoa interessada pela troca de palavras. Aqueles dois eram, então, "guardas distritais", justiceiros?

Sentiu um arrepio ao notar que tanto de um quanto do outro emanava reiatsu, isto é, eles possuíam pressões espirituais elevadas se comparadas às das outras almas que habitavam o Rukongai. Eram o tipo de alma que sem sombra de dúvida sentia fome, e, se devidamente treinada, podia se tornar um shinigami. O jovem homem de cabelos negros que também usava um rabo-de-cavalo alto, porém curto e em corte reto, e que tinha um sorriso alegre, quase contagiante, o notou em cima do telhado, o que fez Yuushirou puxar o rosto para trás e se deixar cair de costas. Naturalmente, ele não cairia daquela forma tão banal, mas seus instintos o alertavam que o melhor era desaparecer do campo de visão daquelas duas pessoas, e quanto menos eles achassem que o Shihouin era capaz de lutar, melhor, por enquanto.

 **GLOSSÁRIO**

 ***Daruma-san: o Jogo do Banho. Este jogo envolve a convocação de um espirito que irá perseguir os participantes todos os dias, sendo o objetivo final o de escapar.**

 ****ojou-sama: princesa, senhorita.**

 *****geta: calçado japonês semelhante a chinelos e tamancos. São um tipo de sandália com base de madeira alta, muito usadas em épocas de chuva para se manter os pés secos.**

 ******udon: tipo de macarrão grosso, feito de farinha. Normalmente servido como sopa, em caldo quente à base de dashi, shoyu e mirin.**


	2. Encontro

**URAHARA KISUKE**

Já era final da tarde quando Urahara e seus fiéis funcionários do Urahara Shop descobriram que o Senkaimon principal da Soul Society, aquele que sempre era aberto dentro da Seireitei, foi aberto, certamente para os ryouka poderem voltar para casa. Por sinal, não havia notícia da Soul Society que o ex-Capitão da 12ª Divisão não ficasse sabendo. Se a Central 46 achava que exilá-lo iria deixa-lo completamente alheio à sociedade das almas, erraram feio nos cálculos! Ou, mais provavelmente, eles sabiam e permitiam que Urahara sempre permanecesse conectado à dimensão espiritual, ainda que não pudesse mais acessá-la, uma vez que alguém com seu intelecto sempre poderia ser-lhes útil. Não havia muitos cientistas na Seireitei, afinal. Era mais desvantajoso perder um, então, o melhor era puni-lo mais brandamente...

Foi Ururu quem localizou e alertou aos demais que Kurosaki Ichigo e seus amigos haviam finalmente retornado ao mundo dos humanos.

— Target locked... FIRE! – exclamou a garotinha ao mirar os ryouka em plena queda livre e atirar uma espécie de lona neles, capturando-os e ao mesmo tempo impedindo que caíssem com tudo no chão.

Então, era para ser a vez de Tessai agir, mas Jinta se colocou à sua frente:

— Maravilha! Lá vai, lá vai! Jinta Homerun! – ia atingir a bola que eles haviam se tornado com o porrete que costumava carregar consigo, o que felizmente não foi bem sucedido.

Tessai os agarrou antes do garoto, e logo todos estavam flutuando sobre uma espécie de lona mágica voadora, uma das inúmeras invenções de Urahara.

— Bem-vindos de volta, pessoal! – exclamou alegremente o shinigami.

— U... Urahara-san – Ichigo gaguejou no que se recuperava do resgate inusitado.

— Bem-vindo, Kurosaki-san.

Sentia que havia chegado a hora de uma conversa séria com Ichigo, e isso deixava Kisuke ansioso. Sempre que ficava nervoso com algo, agia como um perfeito idiota, palavras de Yoruichi.

— Já ficou sabendo, não é? Sobre mim...

— Hum... É. Sim.

Resumindo, não havia nada mais adequado a fazer se não pedir perdão. Segurou o chapéu verde listrado e o tirou da cabeça antes de se voltar para Ichigo curvando-se em um sincero pedido de desculpas. No fundo, Urahara morria de vergonha. De tudo.

— Eu... Sinto muito mesmo.

— 'Tá... Já deu – palavras aliviantes, certamente – Não estou com raiva. Você nem fez nada de errado. Você nos salvou e nos deixou mais fortes. Eu estou é grato. Então, por favor, não peça desculpas.

— Certo...

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Ichigo se ajoelhou diante do ex-Capitão – Você não quis me contar a verdade porque pensou que eu ficaria com medo e fugiria, não é?

É... Pegou em cheio. Àquela altura, Kisuke já se sentia o cara mais patético do mundo.

— Exatamente! – e pagou com o nariz, atingido pelo cotovelo do Kurosaki – ARGH...!

— Agora sim eu 'tô puto!

— Entendi... – sua voz saiu abafada, ao que massageava o próprio rosto com uma das mãos.

— Enfim, eu espero que vá se desculpar com a Rukia depois. Sei que ela vai dizer a mesma coisa que eu, mas...

— Entendi.

O cientista acabou de experimentar a sensação de ser perdoado por seus erros científicos, pela primeira vez. Sim, primeira! A Central 46 definitivamente não o perdoou pelo experimento envolvendo hollow e shinigami, ainda que não tivesse sido ele o autor da hollowficação dos atuais shinigami Visored. Ele tinha certeza que, mesmo agora que todos sabiam sobre Aizen, e em pouquíssimo tempo acabariam descobrindo que na verdade foi o ex-Tenente da 5ª Divisão o verdadeiro responsável por toda aquela tragédia, ele continuaria com o rótulo de culpado. Porque aqueles velhos antiquados jamais davam o braço a torcer. Nunca. Olhou para o lado e notou Yoruichi, ainda em sua forma felina, sentada a seu lado. Será que ela havia revelado aos ryouka a sua verdadeira aparência?

— O que foi, Yoruichi-san?

— Hum? Só estava pensando no quanto foi longa a jornada.

— Realmente.

— Então, Kisuke...

— Sim?

— O que acontecerá agora?

— Quem sabe? Começamos após sofrer uma grande derrota. Tudo o que fizemos foi voltar à normalidade. Daqui 'pra frente, Kurosaki-san e os outros só precisarão se esforçar. Agora é por conta deles, acho.

— Humpf... Jamais morreremos em paz, hein?

— Não há nada a se fazer.

Jinta provavelmente achou que Urahara não escutaria, mas ele ouviu bem o cochicho do garoto perguntando "Sinto alguma coisa entre o chefe e a Yoruichi-san?", e Ururu "Tipo o quê?"... Nada como Tessai para acalmar os ânimos dos mais jovens encerrando o assunto com uns bons cascudos. Em pouco tempo todos aterrissavam com a ajuda da "lona mágica voadora" no Urahara Shop, Yoruichi como sempre sendo o primeiro a descer, no entanto, precisando esperar o dono do estabelecimento abrir a porta para poder ser, também, o primeiro a entrar. Gatinho folgado. Ou melhor, gatinha.

— Mas então, Kisuke...

— Sim?

— E o Sora-kun? Chegou bem em casa?

— Acredito que sim.

— "Acredita"? – a Shihouin o olhou – Você não o mandou para casa?

— Precisei resolver algumas coisas, achei que os Visored o levariam. É claro que o deixei instruído sobre como voltar. Ele é um garoto esperto, com certeza já chegou em casa.

O gato negro arrepiou-se da cabeça à ponta da cauda por alguns segundos, então relaxou.

— É, tem razão. Se é filho da Kuukaku, com certeza se cuida só.

— Você ainda está chateada com a Kuukaku-san? Pensei que tivesse aproveitado para conversar com ela sobre isso lá na Soul Society. Você levou o Kurosaki-san na casa dos Shiba, não foi?

— É, tive uma conversa com ela enquanto os garotos treinavam esferas de reiatsu, mas nada que me satisfez. Continuo achando essa história toda muito inusitada, para não dizer mal contada. Kuukaku casada com Kyou... Você não ficaria chateado com tudo isso, Kisuke?

— Entendo. Você tem razão – fez uma pausa – Bem, eu acho que ficaria sim, mas se a minha melhor amiga me escondeu que engravidou, pode ter sido por razões especiais. Ela deve ter tido seus motivos. Não podemos nos precipitar – uma vez sentados lado a lado na varanda da loja, ele pousou uma mão sobre o dorso do animal, que imediatamente assumiu a posição de esfinge, ronronando.

— Kisuke.

— Sim, Yoruichi-san?

— Quero leite.

Urahara riu e assentiu. Tratou logo de providenciar o leite de marca para servir o nobre e falador gatinho de pelagem negra. Então lembrou-se de perguntar ao se sentar novamente:

— Yoruichi-san... Kurosaki-san, e o os demais, já conheceram a sua verdadeira forma?

Provavelmente, se estivesse em sua forma humana, Yoruichi teria aberto um grande sorriso de divertimento e satisfação.

— Não me diga que está com ciúmes, Kisuke.

— Ciúmes, eu?! Oyaa, mas por que eu teria? – abriu o leque para abanar a si mesmo, como sempre fazia quando queria disfarçar algum sentimento, e as risadinhas logo atrás de si denunciaram que Jinta, Ururu e Tessai agora estavam completamente interessados na conversa, mesmo que não admitissem – Pessoal.

Jamais falou em tom autoritário ou de qualquer outra forma arrogante com nenhum de seus funcionários do Urahara Shop, mas nas raras vezes em que era necessário dar ordens de verdade a eles, o seu mais inocente e bobo sorriso era suficiente para fazê-los entender que qualquer pedido que fizesse soaria como uma verdadeira ordem. Quando finalmente estavam a sós, Yoruichi respondeu:

— Porque faz muito tempo que não me vê como mulher. Não sente falta?

— Mas você continua morando aqui comigo, lembra?

— Então é a mesma coisa – o tom de Yoruichi foi interrogativo, e bastante sarcástico – Kisuke, como pode ser tão frígido?

Ele corou. Shihouin era uma pessoa bastante sincera. Suas implicações eram de um nível superior ao das de Hiyori. Afinal, a relação dele com Sarugaki, por mais que se esforçasse tanto em se aproximar da garota birrenta, era profissional, por vezes até paterna.

— Eu, frígido? Ora, não sou frígido, Yoruichi-san!

— Diga-me então um motivo para não continuar a ser um gato por toooda a eternidade. Para quê voltar a ser uma mulher? Para ter que usar roupas?

— Você pode andar sem roupas pela minha casa! Eu não me importo, nem um pouquinho!

— Implore, então.

— Implorar? – ok, hora de devolver na mesma moeda para Yoruichi-san; até mudou o tom de voz para um mais sério: – De maneira alguma. Eu nunca a fiz implorar pelo caro leite que me faz comprar para você.

Por um momento arrependeu-se de ter dado tal resposta, pois o gato parecia surpreso, talvez até chocado. Não demonstrava espanto ou mágoa, na verdade, mas estava sério, pensativo. Aquela resposta lhe provocou algo.

— Yoruichi-san? – estendeu uma mão para tocar o gatinho, e o mesmo começou a aumentar rápida e gradativamente de tamanho.

Sorriu. Conseguiu fazer Yoruichi-san desistir, pelo menos momentaneamente, de ser um gato. A mulher negra que agora estava sentada no lugar do gato estapeou, com as costas da mão, a mão do shinigami que ia tocá-la, afastando-a de si:

— Tira a mão - um sorriso malcriado enfeitando seus lábios, as pernas cruzadas, as mãos apoiadas no piso de madeira da varanda, e nenhuma peça de roupa.

— Yoruichi-san e seu talento em constranger as pessoas – abanava a si mesmo nervosamente enquanto a olhava.

— Sabe, Kisuke... – ela começou a dizer, agora com uma verdadeira voz feminina, em contraste com a voz que apresentava quando estava na forma felina – Qual a parte mais divertida de voltar a ser uma mulher?

— Sim?

— É essa cara idiota que vocês sempre fazem quando me veem assim – ela fez um sorriso vitorioso, de quem tinha certeza de que agora tinha o cientista nas mãos, e o beijo, para ele, não foi nenhuma surpresa.

 **SHIHOUIN YORUICHI**

Acordou com a brisa fria que invadiu o quarto. Yoruichi normalmente tinha um sono leve, então uma vez que a noite não estava tão ventilada, a mínima corrente de ar que tocou seu corpo a fez abrir os olhos. Então se deu conta de que tinha que se recompor. E se Tessai, Ururu ou Jinta abrissem a porta durante a manhã, seja por qual motivo, e acabassem a encontrando naquela situação? Levantou e foi primeiro terminar de fechar a porta de correr, ligeiramente aberta. Aquele pequeno gesto acabou por lembra-la das portas de correr da residência dos Shiba, onde estivera alguns dias antes. Não havia quem a fizesse acreditar que Kuukaku realmente se casou com Kyou. Não por ser um serviçal, isso não tinha a menor importância, mas porque ambos nada tinham a ver. Ele sempre demonstrou interesse na filha de seus senhores, mas ela jamais deu algum sinal de que corresponderia. O respeitava, e tinha um grande carinho por ele, como tinha pelos gêmeos Shiroganehiko e Koganehiko, mas nunca um interesse maior.

 _— Por favor, nos perdoem! – Koganehiko se explicava enquanto guiava Yoruichi, Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida e Chad escada adentro da exótica residência dos Shiba – Não sabíamos que eram amigos de Yoruichi-dono! Nos desculpem por nossa grosseria!_

 _— Não se preocupem – respondeu o gato – A culpa foi minha de não ter avisado que vinha._

 _— Aaah, obrigado! Que coração bom você tem! – o gêmeo então se voltou para os visitantes: - Por favor, aguardem aqui._

 _A reação dos garotos ao ver quem realmente era Shiba Kuukaku foi de fato muito divertida: eles realmente acharam que se tratava de um homem por causa do nome!_

 _— Yo! Já faz algum tempo não, Yoruichi? – ela estava, basicamente, do jeito que Yoruichi a imaginava nos dias atuais: vestes provocantes, expressões selvagens, e a voz firme de sempre._

 _— É uma... – Ichigo começou, e logo todos os demais completaram: - MULHER?_

 _— Eu nunca disse que era um homem – apesar da Shihouin ter se divertido com a perplexidade dos garotos, era bem verdade que quem não visse Kuukaku pelo menos uma única vez, acharia, inicialmente, se tratar de um homem, um problema que o nome Yoruichi também tinha._

 _— Hãa? Quem são esses moleques?_

 _— Na verdade, Kuukaku – sentou-se nas patinhas traseiras para explicar: - Tenho um favor a pedir._

 _— Você sempre vem aqui por algo importante..._

 _— Sim..._

 _— Problemas?_

 _— Com certeza._

 _— Humpf... Já faz muito tempo que não nos vemos. Que seja, diga logo! Adoro um desafio._

 _Detalhadamente, o gato negro explicou toda a situação e o motivo de ter trazido aqueles garotos para a casa dos Shiba. Sabia que não precisava de tanto assim para pedir um favor a uma velha amiga, mas quis soar educado. No fundo havia outro assunto a ser tratado, mas não era o momento ainda._

 _— Compreendo. Já entendi a situação... Muito bem, estou dentro._

 _— Mesmo?_

 _— Sim. Com o Urahara também envolvido, eu não recusaria nem que quisesse... – a líder dos Shiba se pôs de pé diante das visitas e declarou: – No entanto, não confio em mais ninguém além de você. Vou deixá-los sob supervisão de um subordinado de confiança._

 _— Subordinado? – indagou Ichigo._

 _— Sim. Bem, ele é o meu irmão mais novo. Ainda é um moleque inútil._

 _Após o conturbado momento de estranhamento entre o Kurosaki e Ganju, Yoruichi começou a se perguntar se Kuukaku, e o próprio Ganju, não já haviam notado, nem por um momento sequer, a semelhança física entre Kurosaki Ichigo e Shiba Kaien. Para a Shihouin, foi óbvio desde a primeira vez que o viu. Porém, reconhecia que, pelo menos para a maioria das pessoas, era difícil assimilar rapidamente por causa da cor do cabelo, e provavelmente foi essa a razão dos irmãos não terem se tocado. Aquele laranja berrante que coloria os cabelos de Ichigo desviava a atenção de qualquer um, uma tonalidade de cabelos bem incomum. Certamente, Ichigo não o herdou de nenhum Shiba._

 _Uma vez que os clientes não sabiam nada de condensação de reiatsu, técnica básica necessária para a criação da grande bala de canhão, projétil do Kakaku, como Kuukaku chamava seu "canhão de estimação", a líder da Família Shiba determinou que os criados gêmeos e Ganju os ensinassem a condensar suas reiatsus na sala de treinamento da casa. Se eles não aprendessem, seria impossível lança-los usando o Kakaku, isto é, não haveria invasão da Seireitei pelo céu. E sem invasão, sem resgate de Kuchiki Rukia. Sendo assim, algumas horas de treinamento seriam necessárias. Yoruichi aproveitou-se disto para ter uma conversa, desta vez a sós com Kuukaku, sobre o segundo assunto que o incomodava e que sentia que precisava ser esclarecido: Shiba Sora._

 _— Então, Kuukaku. Podemos conversar, mais uma vez? – tentaria soar calmo e não transparecer chateação como de fato sentiu quando o garoto se apresentou no Urahara Shop._

 _— Claro. Manda aí._

 _Enquanto a via se acomodar sentada, o gato falante tentava, mentalmente, escolher bem as palavras que iria usar para abordar o assunto._

 _— Vim com este assunto entalado aqui, e não podia debate-lo na frente dos garotos... – fez uma pausa antes de concluir: - Fale-me do Sora._

 _Kuukaku não pareceu ficar nervosa ou de algum outro modo ansiosa com a pergunta, certamente por já esperar aquela abordagem. Afinal, ela mesma que enviou o garoto para o mundo humano tendo ciência de que ele iria acabar sendo uma surpresa para seus dois amigos. A Shiba sabia do choque que causaria._

 _— O que exatamente quer que eu fale a respeito dele? É meu filho, como vocês mesmos já ficaram sabendo. O que mais falta dizer?_

 _— Por que nunca soubemos da existência dele._

 _— Digamos que não sou, exatamente, o tipo de pessoa que convida a vizinhança e amigos para uma festa de comemoração de nascimento do bebê._

 _— Os Shiba costumavam ser. A questão é: você nunca foi "de ter namorados" - estreitou os olhos âmbares e viu a pirotécnica suspirar antes de responder._

 _— O fato de não se ser uma mulher adepta de relacionamentos amorosos não exclui a possibilidade de uma gravidez. Você sabe de onde vêm os bebês; acho que não preciso te explicar como funciona, Yoruichi – o sorriso que Kuukaku fez indicava que ela não estava mais tão receptiva a perguntas._

 _— Está me dizendo, então, que teve um filho de um caso passageiro?_

 _— Eu me casei. Com Kyou. E depois fiquei viúva._

 _O gato arregalou os olhos. Ootsuka Kyousuke? Por qual motivo a Shiba resolveu se casar com ele? Sentia uma forte vontade de retrucar, mas considerou que era melhor deixar o assunto como estava por enquanto. Não gostava de fuçar o que ainda não estava esclarecido sem um objetivo definido. Não quando se tratava de um assunto tão sério e de caráter íntimo._

 _— Vou me contentar só com isso, por enquanto. Mas saiba, Kuukaku, que essa história soa muito estranha._

 _— Yoruichi – a mulher o encarou agora completamente séria – Somos amigos há muito tempo, mas você está em minha casa. Se não for pedir muito, gostaria que encerrasse este assunto._

 _Um pedido de desculpas e uma impressão de que tudo estava muito mal contado. Yoruichi não saiu de lá satisfeita. Ao menos, o lançamento da bala de canhão foi bem-sucedido, ainda que com um pouco de estardaçalho. Refletia sobre como a vida era engraçada: apesar de ter sido bem mais provável a própria Shihouin acabar tendo um filho devido a Urahara, com quem estava morando e sempre teve um carinho especial, foi Kuukaku quem acabou tendo uma criança. Para a shinigami, a hipótese que mais fazia sentido era a de que talvez Kuukaku engravidou de alguém, com quem não pretendia firmar nenhum tipo de relacionamento, e então casou-se com Kyou a fim de evitar curiosos que pudessem fazer quaisquer indagações ou espalhar boatos que pudessem prejudicar a imagem da matriarca dos Shiba._

— Não está muito cedo para levantar? – virou o rosto ao ouvir a voz rouca de Kisuke.

— Hum? Ah, sim. É que está frio – afastou-se da porta de correr, agora fechada, e voltou a se deitar – Eu te acordei?

 **UKITAKE JUUSHIROU**

Mesmo tendo testemunhado a revelação de toda uma trama impecavelmente premeditada e executada por Capitão Aizen, alguém que sempre estaria acima de todas as suspeitas, Ukitake ainda achava inacreditável a realidade por trás dos planos do ex-Capitão da 5ª Divisão. Aquele homem, que sempre foi tão tranquilo, educado, gentil e prestativo, um oficial sem sombra de dúvidas exemplar, de repente tornava-se a cabeça por trás da grande conspiração contra a Gotei 13. Na verdade, Aizen não queria apenas rebelar-se contra a Seiteitei, ele queria recriar a sociedade das almas, um caro propósito para o qual seriam necessários milhares de sacrifícios. Algo com um custo tão alto e cruel; como alguém seria capaz de tanto por um capricho?

 _De longe pôde ver algo como uma explosão no topo da montanha onde ficava cuidadosamente embainhada a Soukyouku. O que mais estaria acontecendo? Seria Aizen e seus dois comparsas, Capitão Ichimaru e Capitão Tousen? Agora que a ordem de execução de Kuchiki Rukia estava oficialmente suspensa – aliás, desde o princípio, era inválida – e ela fora salva pelos ryouka, especialmente por aquele rapaz de cabelo laranja, quem Ukitake não pôde evitar associar a Kaien, será que ela estava bem mesmo? Precisava apressar-se para saber e, caso necessário, evitar o pior. Acompanhava Kyouraku de perto, mas nenhum dos dois era capaz de superar a velocidade de Genryuusai-dono, definitivamente. O velho provavelmente já estava lá no pico, enquanto a dupla ainda se aproximava com os melhores passos de shunpou que eram capazes de dar. Chegaram somente no exato momento em que Kuukaku derrotava Hikonyuutou, guardião do portão Sul de Rukongai, "Syuwaimon", com um hadou número 63, Raikouhou. Na sequência, Ikkanzaka Jidanbou, o guardião do portão Oeste de Rukongai, "Hakutomon", nocauteava seus colegas Danzoumaru do portão Norte, "Kokuryoumon", e Kaiwan do portão Leste, "Shoryuumon"._

 _— Kuukaku! – exclamou Yoruichi._

 _— Yo, Yoruichi!_ _Eu estava entediada, então resolvi dar uma parada aqui antes de ir caminhar...!_

 _Shiba Kuukaku. Ukitake achava que não a veria tão cedo novamente em Seireitei. Aparentemente, também estava sabendo que algo de errado acontecia no Tribunal das Almas Puras. Shihouin Yoruichi e Süi Feng* rendiam o traidor Aizen Sousuke, enquanto os tenentes Matsumoto e Hisagi tratavam de deter, respectivamente, Ichimaru Gin e Tousen Kaname, cúmplices de Aizen. Uma cena inacreditável até poucas horas atrás._

 _— Este é o fim – decretou Yoruichi a Aizen._

 _— O que está dizendo?_

 _— Não compreende, Aizen? Você está completamente cercado._

 _E no entanto, a reação do traidor foi sorrir, calmamente. Afinal, ele sabia que, em uma questão de segundos, uma luz ofuscante o envolveria e também a seus aliados. O negación dos gillians, que tornaria os traidores inacessíveis às mãos de toda a Gotei 13. A macabra cena dos Menos Grande rasgando o céu da Soul Society parecia, afinal, o espetáculo mais adequado para a fuga dos três ex-capitães._

 _— Chegando ao ponto de se aliar com Menos... O que pretende, Aizen? – indagou Ukitake._

 _— O Céu._

 _— Você caiu durante este curso?_

 _— Não seja arrogante, Ukitake. Ninguém começa do topo. Nem você, nem eu, nem mesmo os deuses. Mas o insuportável vazio do trono dos céus acabou, porque de agora em diante eu estarei sentado nele. Adeus, shinigamis. E adeus, jovem intruso. Para um humano, você é realmente interessante._

Naquele momento o capitão da 13ª Divisão pensou se já não era o momento de tentar novamente encorajar Kuchiki a ter uma conversa definitiva com a líder da Família Shiba. Respeitava ao máximo os anseios pessoais de sua subordinada, mas a certeza de que o silêncio era a pior escolha para resolver tão delicada questão não parava de lhe martelar a cabeça. Aquilo não estava certo. Uma nova conversa com a irmã de Byakuya era necessário.

A Kuukaku que ele viu aterrissar ali, no penhasco da Soukyoku, apoiada em um dos grandes ombros de Jidanbou, parecia bastante animada com toda a situação e a troca descontraída de palavras com Yoruichi. Em um primeiro momento sentiu o impulso de aproximar-se para cumprimenta-la, mas pensou que talvez não fosse de bom tom. Afinal, ela já o havia cumprimentado assim que o notou ali. Com os olhos. O tipo do olhar acompanhado de um rápido curvar da cabeça que dispensava maiores aproximações. Ukitake gostaria muito de saber porque a sensação de que a incomodava ainda permanecia firme e forte, mesmo depois de ele já ter conversado com ela sobre o que realmente aconteceu no dia do falecimento do Shiba primogênito. Será que Kuukaku achava de má fé Kuchiki ainda não ter ido lhe dar satisfações pessoalmente sobre o corrido? Era compreensível.

Felizmente, foi a própria Kuchiki quem o procurou depois para dizer que iria resolver-se pessoalmente com Kuukaku. Ele sorriu satisfeito. Parece que a experiência de quase execução serviu para encorajá-la a não mais adiar as tomadas de decisões importantes. Sentia que a maior parte da aceitação da radical sentença de morte pela jovem shinigami se devia ao fato de ela sempre ter se sentido exclusivamente culpada pela morte do ex-tenente e covarde por não ter a mínima coragem de pedir perdão formalmente à família de Kaien. E ficou muito feliz de saber que ela voltara inteira e conversada com os Shiba, depois de uma noite fora dos limites da cidade dos shinigami. Byakuya não gostou muito de saber que ela não dormiria em casa, mas Ukitake soube aplacá-lo. Afinal, o capitão da 6ª Divisão não podia estressar-se; estava de repouso.

 _No dia seguinte, apresentou aos ryouka o portão interdimensional utilizado pelos shinigami, apesar de saber que eles já eram, se bem que não oficialmente, familiarizados com o portal:_

 _\- Este é o Senkaimon. Obviamente, já incorporei o permutador para vocês. Ichigo-kun._

 _— Eu?_

 _— Isso é para você – estendeu a mão para oferecer ao shinigami ryoka uma pequena placa com um desenho de uma caveira que lembrava uma máscara hollow._

 _— O que é isso?_

 _— Um distintivo de shinigami substituto. É um costume antigo dá-lo àqueles considerados úteis à Soul Society. Ao usá-lo poderá tornar-se um shinigami imediatamente, sempre que quiser. Claro que somente isso não compensa o que fez por nós..._

 _— Tá tudo bem! Eu fiz tudo isso porque eu quis. Obrigado por este distintivo._

Ouvir aquilo do jovem Kurosaki Ichigo fez com que Ukitake se sentisse de certa forma culpado, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeito e grato. Aquele carinha parecia demais com Kaien. Tinha o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo jeito despreocupado, quase a mesma fisionomia. O capitão não conseguia parar de pensar que talvez tanta semelhança não fosse apenas mera coincidência. Parando para pensar bem, existia uma pequena possibilidade de Ichigo ser um Shiba distante. A Seireitei possuía um capitão proveniente da Família Shiba dado como desertor, não? E se...? No mais, sentia-se um sacaneador por ter dito que o distintivo era uma forma de premiação da Seireitei por bons feitos. Não era bem isso. A pequena placa na verdade servia como um rastreador. Fora feita com o intuito de vigiar o nomeado shinigami substituto, a fim de facilitar a comunicação – na verdade, a prevenção de problemas para o Tribunal das Almas Puras – entre ele e a Seireitei. Parecia desonesto não informar isso ao rapaz, mas Ukitake pensou que tão pequena omissão não fizesse mal no caso de Ichigo, uma vez que tinha certeza de que aquele agente jamais traria qualquer tipo de problema para a Soul Society. Era justamente por Ichigo ser de confiança que o pequeno detalhe acerca das funcionalidades do emblema deveria ser omitido, porque em muitos casos era bom evitar maus estares.

Assistiu à despedida de Ichigo e Kuchiki com admiração. Era a genuína relação de amizade sem interesses. Igualmente cativante como a que havia entre Kuchiki e Kaien, mas diferente no teor. Muitas vezes teve a impressão de testemunhar uma paixão não correspondida de Kuchiki por Kaien, que já era casado, isto é, o que parecia ser um caso onde uma das partes não se sentia do mesmo jeito que a outra. Agora, no entanto, era diferente. Ichigo não era o superior dela, nem comprometido. Aliás, ele, a princípio, não possuía nenhuma relação com ela, o que tornava tudo ainda mais natural e admirável. Dessa vez parecia haver uma relação onde ambas as partes se sentiam exatamente do mesmo jeito em relação ao outro, e podia não ser necessariamente no sentido amoroso. Talvez Ichigo-kun fosse apenas o novo melhor amigo que trouxera um pouco de luz à escuridão de mágoas que teimava em permanecer no coração dela. Definitivamente, uma excelente amizade estabelecida. Pensar naquilo o fazia lembrar da antiga relação de amizade que possuía com a Família Shiba antes de Kaien vir à óbito. Hoje é como se fossem inimigos de longa data que finalmente haviam decidido acordar uma trégua. Nem parecia que o capitão um dia foi um convidado frequente das festividades na moradia dos Shiba.

Tudo parecia finalmente em paz após a fuga dos três maiores traidores de Seireitei, com a cidade quase totalmente restaurada dos estragos adquiridos aqui e ali, quando uma nova notícia preocupante veio à tona em pleno começo do dia: Shihouin Yuushirou, o atual príncipe da Família Shihouin, e guardião do Armamento Divino, desapareceu sem deixar pistas. A possibilidade de aquilo ter relação com os planos de Aizen não podia ser descartada. Para Ukitake, tudo soava como uma fuga infantil de casa, mas a Onmitsukidou, por obrigação, lidava com o caso com o máximo de seriedade e desconfiança.

— Ele fugiu de casa. Talvez para respirar um pouco – comentou com Kyouraku enquanto ambos caminhavam lentamente rumo ao salão de reuniões da 1ª Divisão.

— Garotos. Não é fácil ser de uma família nobre.

— Não é fácil ser tão jovem e já ter o dever de cuidar do Armamento Divino e de receber treinamento para adultos.

— Ele vai ficar bem... – Shunsui tocou a aba do chapéu como costumava fazer enquanto conversava despreocupadamente – E sabe o que mais?

— O que?

Pararam a exatos cinco passos das portas de entrada do salão de reuniões da 1ª Divisão.

— Às vezes, atitudes assim são necessárias para termos alguma voz onde comumente não temos. Nós que já somos velhos não temos a mesma coragem nem a disposição do Yuushirou-kun de fazer coisas desse tipo. Por isso ficamos preocupados, e as vezes até criticamos. No mais, dá até 'pra sentir inveja, não acha?

Ia responder, mas uma vez que todos já haviam entrado – até mesmo Capitão Zaraki! – e somente os dois amigos pareciam ocupados demais para atravessar as portas da sala de reuniões, preferiu deixar o comentário para outra hora. O desfecho da assembleia dos Capitães foi o esperado: Shihouin Yuushirou deveria ser localizado e trazido de volta para casa. Parece que alguém iria acabar recebendo uma bronca severa quando finalmente chegasse em casa.

 **ONO SAWACHIKA**

Sawa odiava falatórios. Especialmente os de Tashirou. Aquele cara tinha o dom de falar pelos cotovelos, até mesmo quando o interlocutor pouco estava interessado em ouvi-lo. Não que ela tivesse algo contra os assuntos que ele tratava, mas preferia quando estava calado. Ainda bem que, na maioria das vezes, era exatamente o que Tashirou fazia. Às vezes, ele até passava mesmo a impressão de ser um sujeito silencioso, mas somente em ocasiões especiais, tipo quando estava na presença de Shuuya ou de algum outro colega de alta patente. Sawachika acreditava que nem mesmo o mais falante dos seres conseguiria ter tanto assunto para puxar com aquela mulher de semblante mal-humorado e maneirismos excessivos. Sua tutora conseguia ter diversas tonalidades de voz, cada uma para um momento específico de seu humor, e que por mais que parecessem díspares uma da outra, eram, ao mesmo tempo, semelhantes demais: todas expressavam hostilidade. Era impossível sentir-se confortável na companhia de Shuuya Junko.

Ainda bem que Sawa havia deixado de viver sob o mesmo teto que ela há algum tempo. Se bem que mudar-se não foi bem a coisa mais libertadora que fizera: agora tinha que conviver diariamente com homens, a maioria ainda adepta do pensamento de que mulheres não deveriam sequer tocar em espadas. Deu trabalho, mas conseguiu provar que tinha tanto direito de estar ali quanto eles. Bem, nesse aspecto não tinha o que reclamar de Tashirou: ele nunca a tratou como se fosse inferior. Talvez porque, além de Guarda, ele tinha, também, um claro interesse por ela. Quando foi levada para viver na casa de Junko, ele já fazia parte da organização, sorridente e hospitaleiro, sempre atento à garota espadachim, aquela que nunca passava por nenhum local frequentado pelos soldados do sexo masculino sem chamar a atenção. Pensaria que aquele carinha não possuía as melhores intenções, mas felizmente, agora, ela apenas o achava estranho e solitário; talvez apenas carente de atenção. Porque não era possível que estivesse realmente apaixonado por sua pessoa. Ninguém em sã consciência estaria...

Estava naquele exato momento comentando o quanto estavam progredindo e o quanto Sawachika-san tinha talento para liderança quando repentinamente interrompeu a sua caminhada ao lado da parceira favorita de rondas atraindo finalmente a atenção da garota. Os olhos escuros de Sawa percorreram desde o rosto do companheiro até para aonde ele mirava, a tempo de flagrar uma figura caindo de costas de cima de um telhado.

— Viu o que vi, Sawachika-san?

— Sim. Parece-lhe suspeito?

— Eu averiguaria – o olho de Tashirou encarou os de Sawa de seu canto, então ela deu um passo à frente.

— Vou verificar – afinal, não eram comuns os cidadãos que espreitavam nos tetos das casas.

O rapaz não a seguiu, um sinal de que confiava no potencial da garota, algo que em tempos antigos ela tomaria como um elogio, mas que atualmente não lhe fazia a mínima diferença. Aproximou-se da casa de onde havia visto o possível espião cair, com suas impecáveis passadas leves, uma forma alternativa de correr que a permitia movimentar-se mais depressa do que se estivesse andando normalmente, porém não tão rápido quanto quem corre com tudo o que pode. Eram passos apressados curtos e suaves, que quase não produziam som, e que curiosamente a faziam parecer estar saltitando. O tipo de passadas que ajudava muito quando estava com pressa e ao mesmo tempo não desejava ser brusca. Passou rapidamente pelo pequeno e estreito beco que havia entre as duas casas e parou para olhar de um lado a outro à procura da pessoa que antes estava sobre o telhado de uma delas.

Não esperava encontrar uma garota, aparentemente de sua mesma idade, agachada no chão, encolhida enquanto mexia em sua própria bolsa a procura de algo. Tinha a pele de um tom de marrom e olhos âmbares e vívidos como os de um gato. O cabelo roxo era curto, mas estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo. Não havia uma uma família nobre da Soul Society, liderada por uma mulher, com estas mesmas características físicas? Sawa achava improvável uma princesa tão importante se metendo em um bairro tão longínquo de Rukongai para espionagem. No entanto, se estivesse certa, a Guarda precisava saber disso.

A primeira troca de olhares se deu muito rapidamente. Mal Sawachika desembainhava a sua espada e a garota dos olhos felinos já chegava ao topo de um outro telhado com uma única e potente cambalhota para trás. Agora que podia olhá-la melhor, de corpo inteiro, levou alguns rápidos segundos para notar o que havia entendido errado: não era uma garota, mas um _cara_. Um _carinha_ , pelo visto. Com aquele rosto, não era de se espantar que qualquer desavisado o confundisse com uma menina.

— Quem é você? – perguntou.

— Pergunto o mesmo! – ele respondeu – Quem são vocês? A Guarda Distrital? São alguma unidade especial da Seireitei?

— Não temos relação alguma com Seireitei. Você veio de lá? Veio nos espionar? – saltou uma, depois duas vezes, e então estava sobre o mesmo telhado que o garoto de rosto feminino, que deu alguns passos para trás em uma demonstração de cautela.

— Eu não sei quem são vocês. Já estava de saída...

Mas ela não o permitiu se retirar de forma harmoniosa. Surpreendeu-o com um rápido encontrão com um dos joelhos à frente, uma forma de atordoar o inimigo usando a força de uma joelhada bem na altura do estômago. Ele caiu para trás e escorregou com as costas pelo telhado, mas conseguiu evitar a queda ao chão agarrando-se onde conseguiu primeiro. Uma mão lhe servia de apoio para não cair do telhado de madeira, e a outra agarrava a abertura do quimono da garota que o hostilizava, que em resposta agarrou o pulso dele e também suas vestes. Ia levantá-lo a fim de ameaça-lo ou atirá-lo ao chão, mas ele foi mais rápido: virou o corpo de lado enfim se deixando cair, mas usando de força suficiente para levá-la junto. Sawa caiu de lado. Felizmente, seu corpo possuía um condicionamento bom o suficiente para ela não se machucar seriamente em uma queda. Além disso, ser leve e saber como cair também eram técnicas para evitar lesões, ao menos as mais graves. Ao contrário dela, o garoto conseguiu cair de quatro, como um gato, o que tornou a sua recomposição mais rápida. Quando ela se levantou, apesar de ter sido até rápido, ele já corria para longe, a uma boa velocidade. As pessoas que observavam a cena estavam surpresas, mas não pareciam especialmente impressionadas. Os olhos púrpuros de Sawachika ainda tentaram acompanha-lo enquanto ela corria o mais veloz possível atrás dele, mas no fim ela o perdeu de vista. Não podia, afinal, acompanhar um ritmo de corrida tão absurdo.

Só podia ser um shinigami. Tashirou iria achar a novidade interessantíssima, sem dúvidas. Shuuya e os demais oficiais seriam notificados. A primeira presença de um shinigami em territórios de Rukongai já dominados pela Guarda deveria ser erradicada. Uma vez que Sawa não era a agente mais veloz, caberia a ela somente reportar o que aconteceu e aguardar por ordens.

Retornou sem nenhuma boa notícia para o colega de rondas. Na verdade, ela não tinha certeza se a ordem correta era a de eliminar qualquer membro da nobreza da Soul Society que pudesse estar infiltrado no Rukongai. A Guarda possuía algum relacionamento com os Shiba, "ex-nobres", que, no entanto, não deixavam de ser importantes para a Seireitei. Será que era prudente matar outros membros de relevância da Soul Society? Estava odiando a necessidade de procurar por Junko, mas somente ela poderia lhe dar uma resposta certa.

— Um shinigami no Distrito 49 do Rukongai – disse Tashirou, em tom interrogativo.

— Ele era muito rápido. Mais do que a média dos melhores espadachins.

— Shunpou. A expressão máxima do hohou. Um estilo de luta defensivo dos shinigami, que combina agilidade e velocidade.

Sawa ergueu uma sobrancelha. Realmente, só poderia ser shunpou.

— Além disso, combina com as características físicas que me foram descritas como sendo da líder de uma família nobre: pele escura, olhos âmbares, cabelo roxo.

— Família Shihouin. A ex-líder da Casa, Shihouin Yoruichi, atualmente desaparecida e não é mais herdeira.

A garota uniu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços enquanto o acompanhava na caminhada.

— E então o filho, ou o irmão, é quem está na liderança da família?

— É o que parece.

— Ao menos, não conhece muito de nós. Disse não saber quem somos, apesar de ter nos chamado de Guarda Distrital. Provavelmente ouviu dos moradores.

— Faz sentido, Sawachika-san – Tashirou pensou por alguns segundos antes de prosseguir: - Bem, não o alcançaremos mais agora. Viu para onde correu?

— Sentido nordeste, aparentemente em linha reta.

— Iremos reportar.

Sawa assentiu. Então sua atenção foi desviada para uma garota que se aproximava apressadamente de ambos. Uma colega de facção, Misae, uma das poucas mulheres membros da Guarda Distrital. Não parecia muito mais velha que Sawa, mas era, pelo menos aparentemente, mais jovem que Tashirou. Era uma garota estranha, mas que Sawa respeitava. Haviam treinado juntas algumas vezes e dividiram teto quando mais jovens, e ao contrário do rapaz, nunca a importunou com conversas bobas. Fisicamente, Misae era quase como qualquer outra pessoa do sexo feminino, o detalhe estava apenas na ausência de sobrancelhas, que buscava compensar com um par de discretas sobrancelhas desenhadas.

— Sawachika-san.

— Misae.

— Shuuya-sama deseja vê-la.

Uniu as sobrancelhas. Tudo bem que já fazia algum tempo que não se viam, mas parecia estranho Shuuya estar pedindo um momento com Sawa agora. Já até a imaginava alegando ter sido esquecida uma vez que "perdeu a utilidade" para Sawachika-chan, não necessariamente de forma cômica. Sawa não queria mais ter que aprender nada com aquela mulher. Lhe seria eternamente grata pelo teto, comida, vestes decentes, mas não desejava mais dividir o mesmo teto que ela.

— Já faz algum tempo que não visita Shuuya-sama não é, Sawachika-san? – indagou Misae enquanto a acompanhava.

— Hum? – por um momento havia se distraído, e até esquecido que Tashirou tomara outro rumo ao que as duas se dirigiam juntas rumo a uma das residências temporárias de Junko – Ah, sim. Já se passaram dois anos, desde que deixei a casa dela para morar nos alojamentos.

— Não sente falta de uma casa de verdade? Em um alojamento você precisa dividir espaço até com dezenas de pessoas.

— Era necessário. Cedo ou tarde teria que deixar aquela casa. Não somos parentes, nem nada. Não faria sentido continuar morando com Shuuya-shishou**.

— Mas você era como uma filha para ela, não era?

Encarou os grandes olhos verdes de Misae.

— Eu era?

— Ela falava muito bem de você a todos que perguntavam ou mencionavam o seu nome. Dizia que você era a aprendiz mais promissora.

A verdade era que Sawa nunca antes havia parado para pensar no que Shuuya pensava dela, quais os seus possíveis sentimentos em relação à garota. Ela sempre evitou pensar em sua tutora como uma espécie de mãe adotiva, ou de tia, irmã, qualquer grau de parentesco que as tornasse próximas. Parecia inadequado. Talvez fosse até errado. Mas, por que, exatamente, parecia tão bizarro saber que Junko a admirava de algum modo, a ponto de expressar isso diante de terceiros?

— Você já a viu falando de mim?

— Sim, para um belo homem que veio visita-la uma vez – diminuiu consideravelmente o tom de voz para complementar: - Eles pareciam bem próximos.

Imaginar Shuuya nos braços de algum homem fez Sawachika revirar os olhos. Não. Não devia ser nenhum "namorado" de Junko. Ela não fazia esse tipo de mulher, apesar de ser uma gueixa de formação.

— Bom... Como você tem andado? – perguntou para mudar de assunto.

— Um pouco doente, mas nada grave – Misae sorriu – E Sawachika-san? Como foi de viagem?

Mordeu o lábio pensando se deveria mesmo contar como foi a sua viagem de treinamento.

— Tranquila – foi a única palavra que conseguiu dizer.

Pôde sentir a dúvida rodear a face da garota, mas felizmente ela não insistiu em saber de mais detalhes. Uma das vantagens da companhia de Misae era justamente o seu extremo respeito pelo espaço pessoal de Sawa, algo que prezava muito. Uma vez dentro dos limites da nova residência temporária de Shuuya no Distrito de número 50, a garota dos cabelos azulados foi deixada sozinha. Deixou os calçados no exterior da casa, antes da varanda, e entrou apenas de meias, encontrando a mulher que a criou calmamente sentada na sala enquanto apreciava um rápido lanche acompanhado de fumo.

— Sawachika-chan – a voz forte e inconfundível de Junko, que parecia sempre encher os ouvidos de quem havia perdido o costume de ouvi-la ou ainda não estava habituado, estava macia, quase sedutora.

— Shishou. Não sabia que fumava.

— E não fumo – a mulher abriu um sorriso e fez um gesto com uma das mãos convidando a garota a se aproximar – Sente-se.

 **GLOSSÁRIO**

 ***aparentemente, a grafia ocidental correta do nome da personagem, que é chinês.**

 ****shishou: equivalente a "sensei", mas menos usado e refere-se a uma relação mais pessoal.**


	3. Deus e plebe

**SHIHOUIN YUUSHIROU**

Agora que Yuushirou não sabia mais onde exatamente estava – era possível saber a qual distância estava da Seireitei e das florestas, mas não dava para saber em qual direção exata se encontrava –, tinha que contar com seus instintos e dotes de assassino para se orientar. Sim, ele recebeu o mesmo treinamento dos espiões da Onmitsukidou. Afinal, futuramente, Yuushirou deveria assumir o comando da organização, caso fosse capaz de superar Süi Feng, claro. E por falar em Süi Feng, ele ainda não havia chegado a conhece-la, pelo menos não pessoalmente. Era dito que sua relação com Yoruichi era tão íntima que as duas juntas soavam como legítimas irmãs. Yuushirou não conseguia imaginar outro irmão para a líder desaparecida da Família Shihouin se não ele próprio. Quem afinal era Süi Feng, para ser tão próxima assim de sua irmã? Era verdade que ela gozou de uma relação fraternal que nem mesmo ele chegou a vivenciar com sua adorada irmã mais velha? Pensar nisso lhe provocava inveja, tinha que admitir, e também a sensação de que precisava urgentemente conhece-la de verdade.

Saiu perguntando a indivíduos previamente selecionados em qual distrito estava, e se essas pessoas sabiam para qual lado ficava a casa dos Shiba com o maior cuidado possível com as palavras, a fim de não chamar atenção desnecessária. A boa notícia: praticamente todos conheciam Shiba Kuukaku. A má notícia: ela tinha o hábito de se mudar com frequência, e de remodelar a própria casa em todas as mudanças. Como Yuushirou iria localizar a casa dos Shiba desse jeito? Eis que ao final do dia ele conseguiu a sua melhor pista: um boticário chamado Mishima. Ele com certeza sabia onde os Shiba estavam residindo agora.

Encontrar a loja do homem, com a ajuda das pessoas, foi a certeza de que finalmente havia voltado precisamente à porção norte do Rukongai. Agora sabia, com total precisão, onde estava. A princípio achou ter tido o azar de chegar no estabelecimento em um dia ou horário em que o dono não estava, mas quem iria deixar a própria loja aberta, mas sem funcionar?

— Com licença! – experimentou chamar após dar uma olhada por todo o estabelecimento.

Achou que ninguém responderia, o que confirmaria a sua desconfiança de estar ali sozinho falando com as paredes, até que uma voz masculina e já de idade lhe respondeu, vinda do interior da loja:

— Bem-vindo. Perdoe a demora, jovem visitante – um homem careca e de semblante simpático apareceu de trás do balcão.

— Boa tarde! – curvou-se em respeito – Eu preciso apenas de uma única informação, senhor.

— Em que posso ajudar?

— Eu gostaria de saber onde posso encontrar Shiba Kuukaku.

— Shiba Kuukaku-san? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – De onde veio, jovenzinho?

— Distrito 1 – mentiu, mais uma vez – O senhor saberia me informar onde ela está morando no atual momento?

— Siga em linha reta, rumo ao extremo Norte. Quando tiver alcançado a floresta, encontrará uma casa chamativa com uma placa onde claramente lerá "Shiba Kuukaku", em letras grandes e claras.

— Obrigado! – fez uma nova reverência, e não pôde deixar de se sentir estranho com a resposta tão fácil.

Comprou um pouco de chá apenas para criar um pretexto para recompensar o comerciante pela gentileza de responder sem demonstrar desconfiança ou fazer perguntas.

— A propósito, meu jovem...

— Senhor?

— Tenha cuidado. Shinigami começaram a ser vistos fazendo buscas nos primeiros Distritos. Não irá querer ser detido por nenhum deles.

O sorriso calmo do boticário fez Yuushirou tremer discretamente, então ele engoliu seco:

— Shinigami? O senhor sabe quem...?

— ..."eu sou"? Certamente, o último herdeiro da Família Shihouin. Para estar aqui, provavelmente deve ter tido suas próprias razões. Isto explica os shinigami repentinamente estarem procurando por algo importante em Rukongai. Se eu fosse o jovem príncipe, me apressaria com o que planeja fazer – Mishima sorriu.

— Muito obrigado, Mishima-sama! – Yuushirou se curvou tão exageradamente que parecia pretender assumir a posição quadrúpede, mas de fato não chegou a tocar o chão com as pontas dos dedos – Um dia retribuirei adequadamente a sua gentileza!

As mãos do boticário se sacudiram em um gesto de "Não, não" ou "Isto não é necessário".

— Um favor é um favor. Para o jovem príncipe, sou apenas "Mishima". E vosso agradecimento é o bastante para mim. Se é amigo de Kuukaku-san, é também meu amigo.

Yuushirou quis ficar um pouco mais, pois queria saber mais daquele homem tão bem informado e gentil, mas não havia tempo a perder. O Tribunal das Almas Puras já havia dado a ordem de busca pelo então desaparecido 23º líder da Casa Shihouin. E não bastasse isso, ele agora provavelmente também era procurado pelos soldados da tal Guarda Distrital. Tinha ciência de que sua fuga causaria um reboliço, no entanto, de que outra forma ele teria a liberdade de poder fazer o que tinha vontade, por menor que fosse o seu desejo? Desejava muito saber de sua irmã mais velha, mas quem em Seireitei poderia dá-lo notícias de Yoruichi? Já era de senso comum considera-la uma renegada; ninguém mais se interessaria em dar continuidade às buscas pela 22ª líder dos Shihouin. Se não fosse o príncipe a dar seus próprios passos independentes, provavelmente a ex-Capitã da 2ª Divisão seria definitivamente esquecida até que algum dia desse sinais de vida. Seguindo as orientações do boticário, conseguiu chegar à área rural do Rukongai Norte sem grandes dificuldades, já ao final da tarde. Parecia fazer sentido, para quem havia sido afastado da alta nobreza da Soul Society e gostaria de manter distância de outros nobres, ir morar na periferia, bem distante do centro. Uma vez que nunca antes se teve notícias de uma família inteira de nobres perdendo títulos e posses por motivos de insubordinação – ou pelo menos, era isso que sempre lhe diziam –, e de saber que a atual líder da Casa costumava ser uma grande amiga de sua irmã, Yuushirou sempre quis conhece-los pessoalmente. Não se podia tirar conclusões de nada sem antes averiguar, não é mesmo? E a onee-sama nunca manteria amizade com traidores da Soul Society!

Deixou a bolsa cair quando o momento em que a tirou de suas costas coincidiu com o em que seus olhos visualizavam a casa. O que diabos era aquela construção? Por que a sacada possuía um par de braços humanos gigantes segurando uma faixa com o nome da matriarca da família? E por que, logo atrás da casa, havia uma torre gigante que parecia ter sido projetada para disparar contra o céu? Era muita informação para uma visita processar à primeira vista! Apanhou a bolsa para se aproximar e estreitou os olhos ao notar uma figura no topo da tal torre de trás. Um garoto. Parecia estar trabalhando em algo. Talvez pintura? Ou, talvez, estivesse fazendo algum tipo de reparo.

— PARADO AÍ!

Com o susto, deu um salto para trás. Dois homens idênticos, surgidos do nada, saltaram e pousaram bem diante dele.

— Quem é você?! Apresente-se!

— Oh, boa tarde – fez uma reverência antes de se apresentar: - Eu sou...

— WOOOOOOW, espere um minuto! – um dos gêmeos gesticulou com uma mão à frente do corpo em um sinal para o garoto calar-se, e se aproximou com dois passos – YORUICHI-DONO?!

Eles gritaram ao mesmo tempo, em um momento de conclusão simultânea. Yuushirou arregalou os olhos e sorriu:

— Yoruichi?! Então, vocês a conhecem?!

— Espere! Você não é Yoruichi-dono...! – o segundo gêmeo levou uma mão ao queixo, em um gesto pensativo – Muito pequena!

— E muito magrinha! – complementou o irmão mais à frente.

— Eu não sou Yoruichi! Eu sou Yuushirou, 23º líder da Família Shihouin!

— WOOOOOOW, MAS É HOMEM?!

— Claro que eu sou homem! Não vêem?!

— Ooh, mil perdões! – os dois tornaram a ficar lado a lado e se curvaram em um pedido de desculpas simultâneo – Shihouin Yuushirou-dono, seja bem-vindo!

 **SHIBA SORA**

O propulsor encomendado por Kuukaku estava sendo, aos poucos, construído, e Sora como sempre recebeu a função de lacrar a saída do canhão Kakaku após o término de mais uma modificação. Aquela era uma das razões de os Shiba morarem longe da área urbana do Rukongai: eles possuíam um canhão em casa; era perigoso usar aquilo perto de outras moradias! Contando com uma única ferramenta de segurança – uma corda firme o bastante para o manter preso ao cano gigante enquanto escalava – Sora confirmava o que já havia deduzido há muito tempo: treinar subidas em árvores, afinal, era um hobbie bastante útil. Estava terminando de selar a boca do Kakaku quando ouviu os gritos dos gêmeos Shiroganehiko e Koganehiko. Visitas! Estreitou os olhos para ver quem era, mas de onde estava só conseguia ver uma pequena figura de pele escura, vestes predominantemente brancas e cabelo roxo, sendo interrogada pelos dois fiéis subordinados de sua família. Olhou para baixo antes de afrouxar as cordas e descer deslizando pelo cano do canhão dos Shiba, algo perigoso, mas com o qual Sora já estava acostumado e possuía domínio. A única vez em que sofrera um acidente foi quando mais jovem, mas a experiência, apesar de bastante dolorosa, terminou não sendo o suficiente para fazê-lo ter medo de escalar o Kakaku.

— Bom trabalho, Sora! – Ganju, que o esperava logo abaixo, ergueu um polegar para o sobrinho – A nee-san talvez te livre de ter que fazer o jantar hoje!

— Ela te coloca 'pra fazer o jantar no meu lugar – sorriu e piscou um olho.

— Ei!

Uma vez com os pés descalços no chão de madeira da plataforma do Kakaku, Sora esticou as costas e suspirou.

— Visitas.

— Sério? Quem será?

Como duas crianças hiperativas, Sora e Ganju correram para ir ver a visita que pelo visto acabou passando no teste de boas-vindas dos gêmeos Koganehiko e Shiroganehiko. Chegaram quase se empurrando no corredor que dava para a sala de visitas da excêntrica casa subterrânea, chamando a atenção.

Os olhos âmbares eram realmente muito bonitos. Chamavam a atenção pela coloração nada comum, e possuíam algo de selvagem, como nos olhos de um gato, o que fez Sora se lembrar de Yoruichi.

— Yo! – tratou de primeiro cumprimentar com um sorriso e um descontraído aceno militar, onde tocava a própria testa com as pontas dos dedos indicador e médio – Shiba Sora, muito prazer!

Ganju não cumprimentou a visita de imediato. Sora o olhou e notou que o tio parecia pensativo, como se tentasse lembrar de alguma coisa.

— Shihouin Yuushirou, é um prazer!

— Mas isso é nome de homem.

— EU. SOU. HOMEM!

Quase pulou com a reação explosiva de Yuushirou e constatou: ele era mesmo um _cara_. A veia dilatada era o sinal de que, muito provavelmente, estava cansado de ser confundido com uma garota.

— Oh, Shihouin?! – Ganju exclamou – Você é mesmo da Família Shihouin?

— Sim! Sou o 23º líder da família, Shihouin Yuushirou Sakimune!

Ganju endireitou a postura e finalmente o cumprimentou:

— Shiba Ganju. Chamarei a nee-san para recebe-lo!

Kuukaku tivera uma reação parecida com a de Ganju. No entanto, ela não precisou ouvir a ficha completa do garoto para saber de quem se tratava.

— Yoruichi...? Não... Você deve ser... Yuushirou.

Sora quase chegou a perguntar qual a relação entre aquele carinha e o gato falante que conheceu no mundo dos humanos, quando a matriarca da família rapidamente se corrigiu. De um unir de sobrancelhas a um sorriso de quem recebia um velho amigo em sua casa, a líder dos Shiba demonstrava saber quem era Yuushirou. E que se tratava de um menino. Só havia se esquecido, aparentemente.

— Desculpa, é que é a primeira vez que o vejo pessoalmente. Se parece muito com Yoruichi.

— Mesmo? – ele fez um sorriso de satisfação e agradecimento – E você sabe onde ela está?

— Muito longe daqui. Não recomendo que vá agora e nem sozinho.

— Então ela está viva mesmo?

— Claro. Yoruichi não morreria por nada!

— Por favor, me ensine como encontrá-la!

Ela aparentemente havia preparado uma resposta ao pedido entusiasmado do garoto, mas assim que ele se sentou sobre as pernas dobradas para conversar, ansioso por uma resposta, seu estômago clamou em alto e bom som que precisava de alimento.

— Me desculpe, Kuukaku-sama... – ele sorriu envergonhado, tocando a própria barriga – Não é nada.

— Ah, nem vem! – Sora protestou – Hoje é a minha vez de fazer o jantar. Quero que prove!

Viu Yuushirou corar, mas sorrir fracamente em agradecimento.

— O que você gosta de comer? – ofereceu.

— Qualquer coisa está bom, obrigado!

Deu de ombros. Havia pensado em insistir para que o outro dissesse exatamente o que queria ou o que mais gostava de comer, mas as vezes insistir em ser gentil com alguém que já estava sendo gentil com você poderia soar ofensivo ou chato. Bom, se ele disse que qualquer coisa estava bom, Sora faria um prato qualquer, mas com capricho. Todos geralmente gostavam do que ele preparava, especialmente Kuukaku, que nunca fazia sua própria comida. Ela foi educada para ser uma princesa, afinal; que necessidade tinha de saber cozinhar? O sosu yakisoba que Sora descobrira no mundo humano e havia decidido preparar logo ficou pronto e ele quase se desconcertou ao ver o quanto os olhos de Yuushirou brilharam.

— Parece delicioso... – o garoto de traços delicados aceitou a porção que lhe foi oferecida – Muito obrigado pela comida!

Em seguida, serviu Kuukaku. Quando não havia visitas, ela sempre era a primeira a ser servida.

— Então, hã... Yuushirou. Quer dizer que o Yoruichi é seu irmão...?

— Irmã.

— Sério? Não me parecia uma gata fêmea – uniu as sobrancelhas, ao que se lembrava da voz masculina do gato preto.

— A minha irmã não é uma gata, é uma _mulher_. Ela só gosta de assumir a aparência de um gato.

— EEEW, então aquilo era um disfarce?!

— Na verdade, uma forma "econômica" de viver. Gatos não requerem muita energia, por terem dimensões físicas reduzidas, além da praticidade de ser um – Kuukaku respondeu.

— Mas... Tinha voz de homem, eu tenho certeza!

Yuushirou ergueu um dedo indicador, como um aluno ao responder a uma pergunta do professor em sala de aula:

— Gatos têm cordas vocais pequenas. Eles emitem sons predominantemente agudos e não são capazes de falar. A nee-san consegue otimizar as próprias cordas vocais quando na forma de gato, para poder ser capaz de falar em uma forma física que naturalmente não é capaz de articular palavras. Por isso a "voz de homem". É apenas uma frequência incomum de voz.

Todos os presentes na sala olhavam para a visita reparando na riqueza de detalhes do jovem Shihouin ao explicar a questão da voz do "gato Yoruichi" de maneira tão científica. Ele parecia ingênuo à primeira vista, mas pelo visto era um erro achar isso. Sora se sentiu estúpido.

— Bom, eu conheci a sua irmã. Mas por que você a procura?

— Não vejo a minha irmã desde que eu era um bebê, nem tenho notícias dela – terminou rapidamente a sua porção de macarrão e completou: - Preciso saber o que aconteceu com ela, e porque ela não volta 'pra casa.

Aquela era uma boa indagação. Por que Yoruichi estava no mundo dos humanos, vivendo como um gato, sob o mesmo teto que aquele Cara de Texugo, e sem dar a menor das notícias para a família? Se Sora algum dia resolvesse deixar sua casa, ai dele se não mandasse notícias, pelo menos com alguma frequência, para Kuukaku... Será que havia algum motivo para Yoruichi estar fugindo da própria família?

— Yuushirou – Kuukaku se manifestou – Essa é uma história complicada. Antes de qualquer coisa, prometa que vai ficar aqui, na minha casa, e vai fazer exatamente o que eu disser.

Sora olhou para sua mãe com as sobrancelhas unidas, como quem indaga "Mãe?", e ela fechou os olhos em um sinal de que aquele era um assunto do qual ele nada sabia e portanto não deveria dar nenhuma opinião. A julgar pelo tom autoritário com o qual ela falava com Yuushirou, estava claramente preocupada com a possibilidade de ele fazer alguma besteira quando ouvisse o que ela tinha a dizer.

— Eu prometo!

 **ONO SAWACHIKA**

— Sawachika-chan.

A voz forte de Shuuya preencheu seus ouvidos assim que entrou na residência e parou para esperar o convite para se sentar.

— Shishou. Não sabia que fumava.

— E não fumo. Sente-se.

Obedeceu à ordem dada com um gesto suave da mão de Shuuya, e logo estava sentada de frente para a mulher.

— Por que esta cara? Pensou que a chamei para alguma reprimenda?

— Não – respondeu.

— Não é nada demais. Mas, acredito ser natural de minha parte querer saber de sua viagem. Ainda não me deu uma única palavra sobre este assunto desde que retornou.

— Eu não posso.

— Foi o que pensei... – Shuuya mordiscou a cigarrilha entre os dentes brancos e bem alinhados – Mas pensei que talvez pudesse me contar ao menos sobre o que aprendeu, ou o que trouxe consigo da viagem.

Sawa suspirou. Na verdade, ela não sabia se podia contar a respeito disso, do que ela "trouxe consigo". O mestre foi claro: "Nada do que acontecer aqui poderá ser partilhado com terceiros". Um treinamento especial notadamente secreto. Apesar disso, a jovem não pensou que fosse tão secreto assim, a ponto de nem mesmo Junko ter uma mínima ideia de para onde – e para quem – havia enviado sua "querida pupila".

— Acho que deveria procura-lo e perguntar pessoalmente. Eu não tenho permissão para falar sobre nada.

Notou a insatisfação pairar o rosto da mulher, mas pelo visto sabia que a garota nada podia fazer a respeito, tanto que não insistiu mais. Não é que Sawachika estivesse de algum jeito ameaçada de morte caso resolvesse quebrar a promessa de não contar sobre a experiência que tivera, mas ela iria acabar perdendo o prêmio final que tanto custou ser conquistado, e o qual ela ainda não fazia nem ideia do que era.

— Bem... – Junko abandonou o fumo quando viu que a comida acabara – Então vamos ao segundo tópico.

Sawa assentiu e ficou a encarar os olhos castanhos de sua ex-mestra – na prática, era ex – com alguma expectativa.

— Shinigami em Rukongai. Eles estão à procura do jovem príncipe Shihouin Yuushirou Sakimune.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas. Só podia ser o garoto andrógino com quem havia confrontado mais cedo. Bem, agora não importava mais quem ele era.

— Não preciso dizer-lhe que shinigami não são bem-vindos em nossos territórios, não é, Sawachika-chan? A partir do momento em que pisarem aqui, neste Distrito, deverá estar disposta a expulsá-los.

Assentiu. Havia chegado o momento de pôr à prova a preparação que recebeu para confrontar os shinigami. Até então, todos os seus rivais haviam sido lutadores de rua comuns ou colegas de facção. Com certeza Shuuya esperava por esse momento como ninguém. Ela precisava saber, afinal, se valeu a pena cuidar da menininha com feições de boneca que havia recolhido do Distrito 80, e que por um bom tempo não lhe foi mais do que uma criada, ou se a melhor escolha teria sido matá-la mesmo.

— Eles levarão algum tempo ainda para chegar aqui...

— É justamente por isso que, antes de ir montar guarda com os homens, você irá primeiro a um determinado local específico – Junko se levantou; Sawa imediatamente fazendo o mesmo.

— Onde?

— Misae irá com você e lhe ensinará como chegar lá. A ordem é apenas uma: destruir tudo.

— E quanto ao príncipe?

— Deixe-o. Por hora ele não nos interessa.

 **MADARAME IKKAKU**

Ikkaku odiava o tédio de não ter inimigos à vista para confrontar. A Seireitei havia se tornado um lugar tão interessante com a chegada dos ryoka, que o 3º oficial da Juu Ichi Bantai agora mais do que nunca lamentava a falta de espíritos vagantes para o Tribunal das Almas Puras dar cabo. Hollows não eram os melhores oponentes que existia. A maioria eram estúpidos ou possuíam poderes bem medianos, nada que oferecesse uma real dificuldade de confronto. Justo quando havia encontrado um novo parceiro de pancadarias – ryouka Kurosaki Ichigo, alguém que ninguém apostaria, à primeira vista, ser dono de tanto poder –, precisou despedir-se dele.

 _Não foi necessário muito, e logo mais um rival era derrotado com um último e triunfal golpe da bokken*** escolhida por Ikkaku. Ele, definitivamente, era o melhor espadachim dali._

 _— Beleza, próximo! – ninguém se candidatou, então Ikkaku retrucou: - Qual é! O que vocês têm? Ninguém?! Que bando de covardes!_

 _— É, não tem jeito._

 _— Hã?_

 _— Acho que agora sou eu – um Ichigo finalmente recuperado se apresentava no tatame da 11ª Divisão, com bastante disposição._

 _— Mesmo? Você tem coragem, Ichigo! Tem certeza? Não vou ter pena de você só porque estava enfermo há pouco..._

 _— Nós dois acabamos de sair do hospital. E eu não estava doente, só machucado._

 _— DÁ NA MESMA! Quando você tá doente, você vai pro hospital!_

 _— Não é a mesma coisa!_

 _— E pra onde você vai então?!_

 _— Bom, eu... Não sei!_

 _— Viu? Nem sabe o que fala! Vai estudar, retardado!_

 _— Como é?! E você que raspa a cabeça mesmo não tendo nada nela?!_

 _— Hã? FECHOU ENTÃO, VAMOS LUTAR! Quem vencer está certo!_

 _— VAMOS! Vou te mostrar que japonês é a minha disciplina favorita!_

 _Ikkaku avançou fervorosamente sobre o seu novo e formidável rival favorito, e Ichigo prontamente reagiu. No entanto, o embate que seria muito interessante não durou sequer 30 segundos._

 _— E aí..._

 _— BOM DIA, CAPITÃO! – entonaram todos os demais homens presentes no tatame da Juu Ichi Bantai, ao recém-chegado Capitão Zaraki._

 _— Hum? Ora, se não é o Ichigo._

 _— Ichi, bom dia! – cumprimentou Yachiru._

 _— E suas feridas, como estão?_

 _— Hum? Ah... Estou totalmente recuperado agora, graças a..._

 _— Mesmo? Ótimo! Agora posso te atacar com tudo!_

 _Um único corte vertical do Capitão, e a oportunidade de lutar uma segunda vez contra Kurosaki Ichigo foi pro ralo. Ikkaku fora atingido em cheio, enquanto o ryoka saía correndo da pequena arena de treinos da 11ª Divisão. Uma lástima._

Ao menos, Madarame teve o privilégio e o gostinho de ter sido o primeiro grande rival de Ichigo na Seireitei. E agora? Por qual motivo agora Ikkaku iria saltitar alegremente enquanto canta "Estou com sorte, estou com sorte hoje"?

Então a notícia do inexplicável e inusitado desaparecimento do príncipe herdeiro da Casa Shihouin veio a tona, espalhando-se pelas ruas de Seireitei como chuva em um dia de temporal. Não parecia ser o presságio de novas lutas emocionantes, mas ele decidiu considerar que era. Capitão Zaraki não estava nem aí. Sequer compareceu à reunião do Gotei 13, e depois que soube do teor da assembleia, bufou e agradeceu por não ter perdido tempo com um assunto tão besta. Ele queria ir atrás de Aizen, Ichimaru e Tousen, como todos, porém, pelo singelo e pessoal motivo de apenas desejar algum divertimento que compensasse a falta de Kurosaki Ichigo na Soul Society.

A ordem de procura por Shihouin Yuushirou era para todos os esquadrões, o que tornava até mesmo a 11ª Divisão encarregada de investigar o paradeiro do jovem guardião do Armamento Divino. No entanto, eles somente seriam acionados se algo crítico acontecesse, como por exemplo, algum registro de ataque contra shinigami.

— Acha que ele foi sequestrado? – Yumichika tirou uma mecha de cabelo de cima de um dos olhos ante de encarar o companheiro de batalhão.

— Sei lá. Mas não acho que faça diferença saber, Yumichika. A gente só vai ser convocado se algo der errado nas buscas iniciais. Temos que esperar a Onmitsukidou dar alguma notícia.

— Gostaria de dar um passeio por aí...

— Com um pouco de sorte, a gente vai – pela visão periférica, viu uma borboleta de asas negras se aproximar de seu ombro e ali pousar – Yumichika...

Aquilo sim era interessante. Uma jigokuchou****! E trazia justamente a notícia que a dupla esperava. Não era nenhuma mensagem enviada pela Onmitsukidou. Eles sequer haviam se pronunciado ainda. A 12ª Divisão se queixava de ter sofrido um ataque. Na verdade, o Departamento de Desenvolvimento Tecnológico da Seireitei é quem reclamava. Ao que parecia, um grupo armado não identificado invadiu e destruiu quase por completo um de seus pequenos laboratórios secretos, que eles mantinham espalhados em diversos pontos da Soul Society para fins científicos. Ikkaku se divertia ao imaginar a cara de Capitão Kurotsuchi ao receber a notícia da perda de um de seus laboratórios menores. Ele deveria estar _louco_!

— Atacaram um laboratório do Capitão Kurotsuchi.

— Hãa? Mas por que alguém faria isso? – indagou Yumichika.

— E importa? Se alguém conseguiu encontrar e destruir um dos laboratórios dele, esse cara deve ser, no mínimo, "um pouco forte", não acha?! – sorriu, radiante.

É claro que o sujeito que fez aquilo era forte! Quem que conseguia localizar os laboratórios secretos do Departamento Tecnológico sem ter um mínimo de instinto, e ainda destruí-los, sem um mínimo de considerável poder destrutivo? Ikkaku precisava encontra-lo antes do Capitão Kurotsuchi, que sem sombra de dúvidas já desejava fazê-lo em pedaços! Reuniu alguns homens da 11ª Divisão para o acompanhar e partiu na frente com Yumichika, louco para ser o primeiro a chegar no tal ponto onde o laboratório se localizava antes do ataque sofrido. Capitão Zaraki talvez os alcançasse logo menos, bastava apenas que a ficha de que aquela poderia ser uma interessante oportunidade de luta lhe caísse. Yumichika, porém, acreditava mais na possibilidade de ele esperar, primeiro, algum homem voltar – ou não voltar – com boas notícias.

E nem foi necessário realizar algum tipo de busca ou reconhecimento local quando a dupla chegou na "cena do crime", acompanhada de alguns dos homens mais ágeis do batalhão que reuniram. Ikkaku estreitou os olhos para melhor enxergar as duas figuras que se retiravam do pequeno laboratório em ruínas. Duas garotas. Uma destacadamente bonita, de longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, e uma de cabelos curtos de um tom de loiro escuro. A segunda não parecia muito ameaçadora.

— Yo.

Nenhuma das duas respondeu. A garota dos cabelos escuros sequer se movia, certamente preocupada demais em sentir a presença dos dois deuses da morte. Então ela fez um primeiro e único movimento, virando o corpo completamente para os recém-chegados. Foi o sinal para uma horda de homens armados com katanas surgir quase que magicamente logo atrás dela, saídos da floresta. Uma tentativa de ataque surpresa? O 3º Oficial Madarame fez um gesto para que os poucos shinigamis logo atrás de si atacassem. Queria ver como as coisas se desenrolariam.

Os homens de ambos os lados começaram a enfrentar-se. A garota dos cabelos loiros correu para a floresta. Yumichika se adiantou para evitar que fugisse, mas interrompeu o passo ao ver uma lâmina de espada estendida diante de si. A garota dos cabelos negros dizia claramente "Não passará" ao 5º Oficial Ayasegawa. Ikkaku sorriu.

— Hey, Yumichika. Eu acho que ela te desafiou.

— Eeew... – ele limpou suor imaginário da própria testa com o braço – Agora que dá 'pra ver bem... Você é realmente bonita. Será que é forte?

— Por que não experimenta você mesmo?

A voz não era grave, mas era firme. E a clara ameaça feita a seu companheiro de divisão indicava que aquela garota não estava para brincadeiras. Yumichika desembainhou a espada e experimentou um corte vertical, firmemente aparado por um movimento defensivo com espada na horizontal. Afastou-se com um pequeno salto para trás e recomeçou. Ela tinha ótimos reflexos, movimentos defensivos básicos eficazes. Existia ali uma espadachim de respeito, que não deveria ser subestimada pela aparência delicada. Ikkaku se coçava para atacar, mas ele respeitava o código de conduta predominante na 11ª Divisão: somente um contra um; nada de lutas desiguais, pois atacar em bando é para covardes! Uma vez que Ayasegawa havia aceitado a luta, Madarame nada podia fazer a não ser assistir.

 **AYASEGAWA YUMICHIKA**

Que lindo seria se Yumichika tivesse sempre o prazer de conhecer e enfrentar apenas belos e formidáveis adversários. A arte da espada, o tipo mais harmonioso de poder, era o complemento perfeito da beleza física. Se todas as bestas da 11ª Divisão fossem tão bonitos quanto se consideram fortes, Ayasegawa poderia dizer com todo o orgulho do mundo que era o 5º Oficial do melhor esquadrão da Seireitei. Afinal, não havia nada mais digno de admiração do que um belo guerreiro capaz de derrotar até o mais temível adversário sem o mínimo uso de truques. Yumichika almejava ser este guerreiro. Ele já era bonito! Faltava alcançar o nível de poder que desejava. Não que ele quisesse ser o próximo capitão da sua divisão ou algo assim, mas o desejo de ser temido e ao mesmo tempo admirado pelo máximo de pessoas que sua fama pudesse alcançar, ao lado de Ikkaku, claro, o cara não-belo mais determinado que ele conhecia, era real. Só isso lhe bastava. Aquela garota... Ah sim, aquela garota! Ela parecia ser o que Yumichika considerava a personificação da beleza. Qual deveria ser o seu nome?

O primeiro movimento de sua zanpakutou selada foi maravilhosamente aparado. Então recuou para recomeçar, com outro movimento, ligeiramente diferente do primeiro, e ela novamente se defendeu. Ótimos movimentos defensivos. Iria tentar então algo mais rápido, para testar seus reflexos. Sacudiu sua espada várias vezes seguidas, de cima para baixo, num ritmo quase frenético, sempre avançando contra a rival de cabelos azuis – um belo tom de cabelo escuro, por sinal –; e ela neutralizou todos os "tapas" sofridos pela lâmina de sua katana, chegando a conseguir empurrar o shinigami para trás na última delas. Sorriu e atacou desenhando um arco horizontal com a zanpakutou. A garota se curvou rapidamente para frente, evitando o corte. Ao reerguer o tronco, avançou contra ele determinando a sua vez de atacar. Depois de alguns giros de ambos os lados e pequenas faíscas provocadas pelos seguidos encontros dos fios das espadas, Yumichika aproveitou o momento em que sua adversária ficou com uma das mãos livre para tentar atingi-la no ombro, visando primeiro inutilizar aquele braço. Ao tentar fazê-lo, ela o surpreendeu puxando o ombro para trás e deixando um leque, saído de dentro da manga do quimono claro que usava, deslizar até a palma de sua mão. Quando o shinigami recuou para tornar a atacar, a garota abriu o leque e o deixou à frente do próprio corpo, permitindo que a ponta da zanpakutou o atravessasse e nele ficasse presa ao fechá-lo. Um único puxão para trás, e a Ruri'iro Kujaku foi atirada para longe de seu mestre, junto com o leque danificado.

Droga.

Como permitiu sua zanpakutou lhe ser arrancada assim? Yumichika não teve a menor chance de prever que ela seria puxada. Deixou-se ser desarmado por gestos delicados e teatrais de uma jovem e bonita garota que podia distrair facilmente os homens mais suscetíveis ao charme feminino. Teria sido a beleza daqueles movimentos a responsável pelo breve momento de distração? Encarou a ponta da katana a ameaçar o seu queixo e em seguida os olhos púrpuros. Sorriu.

— Opz... – relaxou a própria postura e ergueu as duas mãos em sinal de rendição – Ikkaku, parece que fui desarmado. Passo para você.

Piscou um olho para o amigo, que logo compreendeu a situação. Como shinigami, Yumichika podia perfeitamente chamar sua zanpakutou, utilizar hohou para ir apanhá-la e dar uma virada no duelo, ou ainda, poderia insistir mesmo em continuar a luta, pois havia uma grande possibilidade de conseguir dar a volta por cima, uma vez que tinha bom domínio sobre kidous. Mas, ele tinha duas coisas em mente. Primeiro: Ikkaku estava louco para lutar. Dava para sentir o quanto Madarame se lamentava por não ter sido o adversário escolhido pela garota. Segundo: ambos estavam igualmente curiosos para saber do que mais ela era capaz, por não se tratar de uma shinigami.

— Mas antes – ergueu um dedo indicador em um gesto de pedido – Eu gostaria de saber o seu nome. Sou Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5º oficial da 11ª Divisão. É um prazer.

— Ono Sawachika.

— "Sawachika"? Ooh, soa como o meu nome! – ignorou o olhar confuso dela uma vez que estava se sentindo eufórico – Ikkaku, isso não é incrível?!

— TSC! – ouviu os passos do companheiro de divisão se aproximando empolgadamente – Quem se importa com um nome que soa parecido? "Sawachika", hã? Sou Madarame Ikkaku, 3º oficial da 11ª Divisão. Prazer.

Sawachika não se mexeu. Seus olhos alternavam de um shinigami a outro, como que tentando decifrar o que cada um particularmente pensava. Ela não soava temerosa. Nem agressiva. Mantinha uma expressão séria o tempo todo, mas não parecia uma pessoa seca ou amargurada, como Capitã Süi Feng por exemplo. Soava mais como alguém empenhada em cumprir o dever que acreditava ter. Agora que sabia seu nome, tudo nela parecia ainda mais bonito aos olhos de Yumichika: os cabelos escuros, presos em um elegante rabo-de-cavalo, a franja desfiada, o olhar ligeiramente confuso, mas determinado, o quimono masculino em tom claro de roxo na peça superior e branco na inferior, as braçadeiras que protegiam ambos os pulsos e costas das mãos, o rosto de porcelana, a postura ao segurar a espada. Daria uma interessante oficial da 11ª Divisão; uma flor entre bestas!

— Eu serei o seu adversário – declarou Ikakku em voz alta, aparentemente para que todos os demais homens presentes ouvissem e não se metessem – Só eu e você. _Sem truques_.

Atacou. Yumichika agora teria o gostinho de assistir ao desempenho da jovem Ono Sawachika à distância, assim poderia estuda-la melhor. Apanhou a Ruri'iro Kujaku e ficou a acompanhar o duelo. Olhando assim, de fora, era mais notável o quão interessante era a maneira de lutar da garota. Ele nunca havia visto um estilo de luta com espadas que combinasse tanta leveza e capricho. Era bastante feminino, quase sedutor. A pessoa que o inventou, definitivamente, não poderia ser um homem. Pelo menos não um convencional. E se seus olhos não o estivessem enganando, a impressão que dava era que Sawachika-san dançava, tanto ao aparar golpes, quanto ao aplicá-los, como uma atriz a apresentar uma peça de teatro. Se perguntava o que Ikakku pessoalmente achava daquele jeito de duelar, mas ele estava tão empolgado que lhe deveria ser impossível perceber detalhes como este. Tal como Capitão Zaraki, ele não era uma pessoa muita observadora, principalmente quando estava com o sangue quente.

Ikkaku não costumava manter muito do seu controle em um duelo que lhe fosse emocionante. Ele facilmente perdia a cabeça e se deixava levar pela agitação do momento. Só parava para pensar se a luta estivesse muito difícil, o que naturalmente o obrigaria a raciocinar um pouco. Porém, até que o duelo parecia, relativamente, fácil. Ono Sawachika não oferecia o mesmo perigo de um rival shinigami, mas ela conseguia, de algum jeito, defender-se bem e aproveitar as brechas do inimigo. Seu estilo de luta fazia a situação parecer, para Madarame, como uma tentativa frustrada de cortar uma folha flutuante. Não se parecia muito – para não dizer em nada – com o zanjutsu¹ que era ensinado na Shinoureijutsuin² aos aprendizes de shinigami. Parecia algo mais artístico. Era assim mesmo que as mulheres lutavam ou aquele era um estilo diferenciado? Ele deixou que ela atacasse livremente após ter sua primeira investida bloqueada, provavelmente desejando ver como ela o abordava. Os pés da garota estavam sempre bem posicionados, e ela sempre estava segurando a katana com as duas mãos ao sacudir, de cima para baixo, a espada. Desta forma, parecia mais próxima dos shinigami da 11ª Divisão que ainda não possuíam uma zanpakutou liberada, mas que apresentavam alguma habilidade. A impressão mudava nos giros e recuos. Dados os movimentos leves e precisos de sua adversária, Ikkaku sentia dificuldades em reagir, pois ao contrário dela, ele não possuía a menor delicadeza ao brandir a espada. Seus movimentos eram duros e pesados, 'pra machucar sério no momento em que sua lâmina conseguisse tocar a carne do oponente.

Quando finalmente houve a primeira trégua, Ikkaku suspirou. Yumichika arriscaria que naquele momento o pensamento do amigo era de deixar que ela o ferisse quando recomeçassem, para então aplicar um golpe pesado que a deixaria imóvel por algum curto espaço de tempo, visto que seria difícil conseguir acertá-la enquanto estivesse se mexendo. No entanto, se perguntava se era realmente seguro permitir que aquela lâmina o tocasse. Ela parecia delicada, do tipo que dava a impressão de não ser capaz de causar grandes estragos, mas ambos os shinigami sabiam que as aparências podiam enganar. Ayasegawa olhava o ambiente ao redor e notava que estavam se afastando da floresta, voltando para a área urbana de Rukongai. Não sabia precisar se os homens da 11ª Divisão haviam derrotado os daquela garota, mas pelo que seus olhos viam, era o que mais provavelmente aconteceu. Só havia alguns shinigami cercando os dois duelistas, ele entre eles.

— Escorregadia... – comentou Ikkaku, e Sawachika prontamente assumiu uma postura de ataque – Você é boa. Já pensou em ser shinigami?

— Rukongai é a minha prioridade.

— Mesmo? Que pena... Daria uma ótima shinigami – ele sorriu; exatamente o tipo de resposta curta e direta que gostava de ouvir de seus adversários – Eu também não me interessava. Me diga: pelo que você luta?

— Pelo dever de servir aos Distritos - ela respondeu calmamente.

Aquele era o tipo de situação que Yumichika conseguia compreender e admirar, mas ele se perguntava se Ikkaku possuía o mesmo grau de sensibilidade. "Os moradores de Rukongai precisavam mesmo dela? Os miseráveis moradores do Distrito 80? Aqueles animais movidos por seus próprios instintos? Parecia muitíssimo nobre, em teoria, tentar ajudar aquelas pessoas, mas todos sabiam que, na prática, era idiotice". Aquele parecia o pensamento que melhor combinava com a personalidade de Ikkaku, mas ele, apesar de tudo, jamais criticaria de alguma forma uma opinião alheia, principalmente de um inimigo tão formidável.

— Hã...? Mas que nobre da sua parte – disse – É uma pena que, em um lugar como Rukongai, alguém como você jamais teria algum futuro. Um desperdício de talento. 

Sawachika-san mais uma vez processou bem a sua resposta, ao que seus dedos se moviam para segurar melhor a base da katana:

— O que é futuro para vocês?

— Heh! – garota intrigante... – Isso varia de um shinigami a outro. O meu futuro, a minha meta, é ficar cada vez mais forte, e terminar os meus dias pela espada do homem que admiro.

As sobrancelhas dela se uniram, mas não se moveu, talvez esperando pelo movimento dele. Então Ikkaku atacou com uma nova e pesada investida, agora empunhando, também, a bainha da zanpakutou selada, na mão que antes estava livre. Houzukimaru devia estar desejosa de lutar, mas Madarame havia prometido não usar nenhum "truque". Não seria justo usar poderes de shinigami contra alguém que não era um, certo? No entanto, ambos os shinigami tinham em mente que sua ordem era capturar – e talvez matar – aquela garota. Ela havia cometido um crime, feito uma afronta à Seireitei; tinha que ser detida e punida! Com habilidade, a jovem conseguiu desviar da investida dele e correu seguindo a linha do limite das últimas casas do distrito. Os shinigami se apressaram para acompanhar a dupla. Ikkaku observava Yumichika pelo canto do olho, e pareceu ver a nuvem de reflexão pairando o rosto do amigo, que estava em um profundo momento de análise. Precisou apressar o passo para poder alcançar a garota espadachim, então a atacou pela lateral, conseguindo jogá-la para dentro dos limites de Rukongai, fazendo-a cair de lado no chão, assustando algumas poucas pessoas presentes. No entanto, um rápido giro para se levantar, e ela logo estava ajoelhada: uma mão no chão para servir de apoio enquanto a outra permanecia segurando a espada; os joelhos dobrados, um deles apoiado no chão.

— Você luta de maneira estranha, mas se defende muito bem. Como aprendeu a lutar assim? – o shinigami se aproximava com calma enquanto a encurralava – Quem é o seu mestre?

— Esta é uma pergunta que não posso responder – a garota respondeu ao se pôr de pé.

— Não? Tudo bem. Não tem problema. Mas tenho uma péssima notícia 'pra te dar: adorei a nossa luta, de verdade, mas eu preciso prender você – mal a esperou ficar de pé, e logo avançava contra, sorrindo ao constatar que dessa vez ela se defendeu um pouco desajeitadamente, porém, ainda eficaz.

A falta de equilíbrio a impediu de recuar habilidosamente ou de neutralizar corretamente o impacto da investida, então Madarame conseguiu empurrá-la e prendê-la contra um poste. Sawachika gemeu quase inaudivelmente ao bater com as costas na madeira, mas continha firmemente a espada de seu inimigo utilizando a sua própria.

— Sei que seria idiotice pedir para que se entregue, então estou apenas te avisando que não a perderemos de vista. "Cresça, Houzukimaru".

De onde estava, Yumichika pôde ver os olhos púrpuros da garota se arregalarem de maneira moderada ao ver a espada do shinigami mudar de forma, transformando-se uma lança com duas divisórias, assumindo a propriedade de uma arma flexível.

— Esta é minha zanpakutou. Não é como as espadas que vocês usam, deve saber. Você não tem para onde correr, Ono Sawachika.

Aparentemente, o fim da linha para a bela espadachim de cabelos azuis. Uma pena.


	4. Queda

**ONO SAWACHIKA**

Sawa jamais admitiria abertamente, mas estava com medo. Medo de morrer ali, de maneira humilhante. Ela, que sempre foi uma promessa na luta contra a tirania dos shinigami, acabar assim, nas mãos de um. Isso não podia acontecer! Seus braços tremiam enquanto continha a última investida de seu inimigo, agora mais forte que nunca. Como Shuuya acreditava ser possível enfrentar os shinigami? Aquelas katanas mágicas eram impossíveis de ser derrotadas por katanas comuns. Pareceu tão fácil destruir aquele esconderijo shinigami, que ela até mesmo chegou a pensar que podia enfrentá-los de igual para igual. Ouviu o ultimato do homem que se apresentava como Madarame Ikkaku e sentiu um profundo calafrio; na verdade, uma rápida e brusca variação no ar que respiravam, como o presságio de algo, só que não era pelo teor das palavras de seu inimigo. Não demorou para que seus olhos de cor púrpura identificassem mais shinigami a seu redor, vindos de todos os lados. Estava completamente cercada.

— _Eu ouvi falar de um pequeno e incômodo inseto em meu laboratório_...

O homem que falava era o sujeito mais estranho que ela já tinha visto na vida. Sequer parecia humano. Estava mais para um boneco feito artesanalmente. A voz era curiosamente rouca e aguda ao mesmo tempo. Soava forte, intimidadora, e entre dentes. Os dentes amarelos pareciam pintados, assim como a pele em tons de branco em sua maior parte, e preto em alguns locais menores.

— CAPITÃO KUROTSUCHI - exclamaram os shinigami, quase em uníssono, para cumprimentar o seu recém-chegado líder.

— Então você é a arruaceira que causou destruição no meu laboratório. Tem ideia do prejuízo que me causou? - ele a olhava com nítida cólera naqueles olhos dourados enquanto se aproximava a passos lentos e perigosos – Deve estar ansiosa para morrer como minha cobaia, não?

Sawa mordeu o lábio inferior. Aquele shinigami estranho era nitidamente mais forte que os demais. Sua presença causava uma esmagadora concentração no ar, e o olhar podia ser comparado ao de um demônio. Ela não podia confrontá-lo, tinha certeza. Empurrou a katana de Ikkaku para o lado usando a força de ambos os braços e conseguiu evitar que ele a atingisse com a bainha da espada, abaixando-se rapidamente e se afastando dali, correndo o máximo que seus pulmões e condições físicas lhe permitiam. Não era tão ágil quanto o príncipe da Família Shihouin, mas conseguia correr bem. Nem estava com a confiança de que conseguiria escapar, mas tinha que tentar. Desviava das pessoas assustadas que apareciam em seu caminho, tentando ao máximo não machucar ninguém nem os envolver de qualquer outra forma em uma luta particular. Em determinado momento, não escutava mais nenhum passo de shinigami próximo. No entanto, não iria parar para ver se haviam perdido o seu rastro ou se estavam apenas sendo silenciosos. Ao saltar para subir no telhado de uma casa, a fim de ter uma visão melhor de sua própria situação de fuga, foi surpreendida por um, que logo a atacou. Ainda bem que era fraco, porém outros foram surgindo seguidamente. Sawachika havia sido preparada para lutar contra vários adversários simultaneamente, só que a ideia de estar sendo atrasada propositalmente para dar tempo de um muito mais poderoso chegar a desestimulava a matar seus inimigos antes de partir. Ela queria fugir deles. Urgentemente!

Já conseguia ver o shinigami do rosto maquilado se aproximando quando a confusão de espadas a tentar atingi-la a obrigou a descer do telhado e procurar por algum esconderijo que a ajudasse a atrasá-los na perseguição.

— _Você não escapará_... - a voz estranha do shinigami capitão tornava a encher seus ouvidos – Nenhum baderneiro que atrase ou arruíne minhas pesquisas sairá ileso!

O viu desembainhar uma katana de base espinhenta, estranhamente guardada à frente de seu corpo. Que homem não se incomodaria de andar com a espada praticamente entre as pernas? Será que ele era mesmo um homem, aliás?

— "Rasgue, Ashisogi Jizou" - e a katana mágica dele mudou de aparência, agora possuindo um "rosto", que parecia de uma estátua em dourado, e três pontas retorcidas no lugar da lâmina.

O capitão mal desembainhou a espada, e logo avançava na direção da garota espadachim, certamente pretendendo cortá-la com aquela espada esquisita. Sawa não se arriscaria. Desviou de maneira habilidosa aproveitando que os shinigami que a cercavam se afastavam dela liberando o caminho, claramente com medo de serem atingidos por aquela espada, como se seu líder fosse do tipo que não tomaria cuidado ao atacar para não ferir seus subordinados. Ele tinha mesmo cara de quem não se importava com meros subordinados... O sorriso de dentes pintados de amarelo do capitão de forma alguma a tranquilizou, então Ono correu na tentativa de fugir dele. Gemeu ao sentir a carne de suas costas ser cortada, felizmente de maneira superficial, mas dolorosa. Ele conseguiu atingi-la com sua katana, mas não o suficiente para impedi-la de continuar a correr. Ótimo. No entanto, ela rapidamente sentia uma profunda dormência em suas costas, o que começou a atrapalhar os seus movimentos. O que tinha na lâmina daquela espada? Veneno? Sawachika não conseguia mais sentir parte de suas costas e elas estranhamente estavam pesando muito, o que exigia muita concentração para não atrasar o passo. Era estranho de explicar, mas correr com as costas dormentes atrapalhava muito, principalmente se a dormência chegasse a um ponto em que até a respiração começava a ficar comprometida. Será que o veneno conseguiu chegar em seus pulmões?

Suas pernas começavam a reclamar do esforço de ter que ficar correndo de um lado a outro com o máximo de forças que possuísse por tempo prolongado, então ela decidiu descer do nível dos telhados das casas na tentativa de dificultar a visão do inimigo. No entanto, ao saltar para o chão, não posicionou devidamente os pés para que pudessem amortecer corretamente a queda, e logo precisou conter ao máximo um grito estrangulado de dor. Seu tornozelo direito! Ele não suportou o peso do corpo e cedeu. Sawa sofria com a dolorosa sensação de um pé contundido e pensou ter visto tudo ficar vermelho por rápidos segundos. Caiu de joelhos e apoiou as duas mãos no chão, largando a espada a seu lado e respirando fundo. O veneno deve ter contribuído para aquilo acontecer. Droga!

— _Eu disse que não escaparia_ – virou o rosto para encarar o sorriso sombrio do capitão shinigami, e logo tentava se levantar para tornar a correr, mas ele foi mais rápido e a perfurou novamente com a katana de três pontas douradas, desta vez no braço, fazendo-a desabar novamente ao chão - Agora fique quieta enquanto eu recolho você. Vou adorar drogá-la para alguns testes.

Não conseguiu conter o gemido dessa vez. Era o seu fim. Sawa morreria ali, envenenada, ou talvez fosse levada pelo shinigami para ser torturada. Já tinha ouvido falar de histórias horríveis de atrocidades cometidas com prisioneiros de guerra, mas aquele homem, em especial, parecia ter um formidável dom e gosto por aquele tipo de coisa. O que ele quis dizer quando disse que iria drogá-la para testes? Os shinigami que o acompanhavam logo chegavam para encurralá-la também, três à frente. O primeiro se abaixou para prender as mãos da garota em suas costas, atando seus pulsos e a puxando para que ficasse de pé; o segundo agarrou a base do rabo-de-cavalo o puxando para cima, fazendo ela se levantar difícil e dolorosamente; e o terceiro apenas confiscou sua espada. O homem maquilado dos olhos de demônio agora estava muito próximo dela e a encarava curiosamente inexpressivo:

— Peguei você. Agora pagará por cada centímetro de meu laboratório destruído. Possui alguma particularidade que possa me interessar?

— _Não há nada para um ser desprezível como você, shinigami_ – respondeu em um tom baixo, porém nitidamente hostil.

Ele não gostou da resposta. Um soco dele, e Sawa virou o rosto bruscamente para o lado, quase caindo, o gosto de ferro logo podia ser sentido em sua boca e uma súbita vontade de vomitar acometeu seu estômago. Os homens que a seguravam não permitiram nem mesmo que caísse de joelhos.

— Pesado... - a voz de Yumichika soou distante, porém nítida - Capitão Kurotsuchi, a garota já foi detida e está impossibilitada de se defender.

— Deixe que nós a levemos, Capitão - pediu Ikkaku.

— _Não_ \- o tom do tal Kurotsuchi foi firme e ameaçador – Ela é problema meu, o qual terei todo o prazer do mundo em resolver! Vocês, bárbaros da 11ª Divisão, já podem retornar. Não há mais nada para vocês aqui. Acabou o espetáculo!

Sawachika não estava enxergando bem naquele momento. Sua visão estava turva e ela sentia náuseas e um pouco de vertigem, mas conseguiu distinguir a retirada hesitante dos dois shinigami que havia enfrentado anteriormente. Que tipo de guerreiro era aquele Capitão Kurotsuchi, que agredia um inimigo imobilizado? Parecia fazer sentido, afinal, as histórias contadas a respeito dos shinigami e sua capacidade de oprimir, das mais cruéis maneiras, as pessoas de Rukongai. E por falar nelas, era notável o choque e a revolta nos olhares dos moradores que testemunhavam a cena. Ninguém podia fazer nada. Eram meros espíritos comuns vivenciando uma vitória dos deuses da morte, comemorada pelos mesmos da forma mais tirana possível. Podia escutar vozes sussurrando seu nome ou comentando, chocadas, o momento. Uma vez que não conseguiria acompanhar o ritmo de andada do shinigami, pois um de seus tornozelos estava praticamente inutilizado, ele a agarrou pelo colarinho do quimono e começou a arrastá-la no chão, como um animal abatido.

 **YUN CHIN-HWA**

Mais difícil que tentar explicar a grafia ou a pronúncia de seu nome para as pessoas, era conseguir convencer subordinados da importância de sempre deixar seus pertences e materiais de trabalho em uma ordem específica. Como era complicado fazer terceiros entenderem que um laboratório necessitava de organização, um padrão lógico para deixar posicionada cada peça e objeto de pesquisa. Yun gostava de tudo organizado primeiramente por função, depois por cor, e por último, por classificação secundária. Aquilo o ajudava a localizar melhor o documento que precisaria pegar, ou o material que deveria utilizar. Qualquer peça fora de ordem, e o Presidente poderia se zangar pela demora na entrega dos relatórios. Agora que havia acabado de ser nomeado o responsável pelo 4º Laboratório Externo do Departamento Tecnológico da Seireitei, mediante apresentação e aprovação de suas habilidades como pesquisador por Kurotsuchi Mayuri, não deixaria o cargo escapar-lhe das mãos por nada nesse mundo. O Presidente lhe confiara o cargo de líder do 4º Laboratório; não podia deixar a desejar! Principalmente depois que todos os laboratórios, os internos e os externos também, ficaram em alerta constante devido à fuga dos capitães Aizen, Ichimaru e Tousen. E mais ainda agora, que o laboratório que havia sido deixado sob seus cuidados pelo Presidente Kurotsuchi foi quase completamente arruinado.

Jamais esqueceria do rosto de porcelana da jovem mulher liderando uma quadrilha de arruaceiros sedentos por caos e destruição. Ela era bastante nova, mas sua firmeza e sangue frio a faziam parecer uma anciã dos campos de batalha. Vândalos inconsequentes; não faziam ideia do prejuízo que causavam à Sociedade das Almas! Com alguma dificuldade, Chin-Hwa se levantou tirando alguns escombros que haviam caído sobre sua cabeça e o feito desmaiar temporariamente. Ficou pensando como teria se saído se tivesse tentado confrontar a garota dos olhos púrpuros. Ele possuía notória habilidade com kidous, mas não era um lutador; era um cientista. Precisava zelar pelo "seu" laboratório, logo a prioridade foi meramente orientar seus assistentes a fugir com o máximo de materiais possível.

Uma situação inusitada e certamente desgradável: num momento, estava tudo calmo; no outro, repentinamente pessoas estranhas entravam sem ser convidadas no 4º Laboratório Externo.

— Quem são vocês? Não têm permissão para entrar aqui! - como esperado de um diretor, foi o primeiro a se manifestar quando os rostos dos invasores podiam ser vistos por todos.

Não houve uma resposta, pelo menos não uma verbal. Com um rápido movimento de sua espada, a jovem espadachim cortou, horizontalmente, uma pequena porção do laboratório. Ela parecia absurdamente habilidosa para um espírito não shinigami, e era porque aquela espada não se tratava de uma zanpakutou, pelo menos não uma já desperta. Do pouco que Yun pôde testemunhar, seu poder de destruição era notável, mas ela não estava tão interessada em matar os pesquisadores que ali viviam. O objetivo parecia ser apenas o de desativar o laboratório. Quem a havia enviado ali? A instalação era recente. Algum desafeto muito ardiloso dos shinigami percebeu a chegada do Departamento Tecnológico naquele ponto da periferia de Rukongai e encomendou a invasão para demonstrar oposição ou poder. Foi isso.

— Líder do 4º Laboratório Externo, Yun Chin-Hwa - não precisou virar o rosto para saber que aquela voz pertencia à Tenente da 12ª Divisão, Kurotsuchi Nemu - Relatório de danos.

Às vezes, aquela mulher soava como uma máquina programada para servir ao Presidente. No entanto, Chin-Hwa sabia que se tratava de uma shinigami, uma pessoa, como ele. Ela não era feita de metal e borracha, mas de carne e ossos. Tratava-se da maior invenção do Presidente, da qual ele mais se orgulhava de ter criado. Um sentimento de orgulho que qualquer um conseguia perceber, mas que ninguém comentava, não diante de Mayuri.

— Tenente Kurotsuchi - ficou de pé e teceu um breve resumo de tudo o que havia acontecido.

Nemu como sempre se manteve inexpressiva durante o relato. Presidente Kurotsuchi não a havia calibrado para possuir significativa inteligência interpessoal e emocional, mas para ter excelência cognitiva, lógico-matemática, corporal-cinestésica, lingüística e espacial. Ela era notadamente inteligente e habilidosa, mas ao mesmo tempo incapaz de compreender pequenos comportamentos e emoções humanas.

— Mayuri-sama será informado. Você deve se recolher, juntamente com todos os assistentes, para a Seireitei. Esta área ficará isolada por hora para uma vistoria.

— Tenente, permissão para acompanhá-la.

— O que?

— Eu desejo conhecer a invasora que comandou o ataque. Ela destruiu o que era de minha responsabilidade.

— Isto não é necessário. Mayuri-sama já foi atrás dela. Dificilmente sobreviverá.

Ele arregalou os olhos verdes por alguns segundos. O Presidente foi pessoalmente atrás daquela garota? Aquilo terminaria muito mal... Para ela. Se bem conhecia o Presidente, se chegou ao ponto de se dar o trabalho de ir até o inimigo, então ele estava muito _furioso_ , sedento de "experimentos novos". Era assim que o Capitão Kurotsuchi aplacava a sua ira: usando terceiros como cobaias. Um traço de personalidade sádica, que particularmente assustava Yun em alguns momentos, mas que não diminuía a admiração que ele tinha pelo superior. Kurotsuchi Mayuri nunca deixaria de ser uma mente brilhante, talvez até insuperável.

Quando estava de volta à Seireitei, a notícia de que uma fora-da-lei fora detida por um Capitão já havia se espalhado pelas ruas. Então o Presidente pegou mesmo aquela garota espadachim... Sem querer imaginar como seria o seu fim, Chin-Hwa se dirigiu aos grandes laboratórios centrais do Departamento Tecnológico da Soul Society, para prestar o seu relatório pessoal ao Presidente. Para sua surpresa, este ainda não havia entrado, mas não foi necessário aguardar muito: Mayuri caminhava com uma expressão assustadoramente inexpressiva enquanto adentrava suas instalações, arrastando consigo uma jovem prisioneira de longos cabelos negros e vestes semelhantes às dos shinigami, porém com cores claras e femininas. Estava semi-consciente, ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Yun chegou a se aproximar cautelosamente para olhá-la um pouco mais de perto: os olhos púrpuros se moviam lentamente para olhar ao redor, indicando que ela estava acordada; mas estavam desfocados, opacos, como se ao mesmo tempo ela estivesse dormindo ou passando por algum transe. Devia ser o veneno da Ashisogi Jizou, ou algum sedativo especial lançado pelo shinigami para enfraquecer o inimigo. Suas mãos estavam amarradas para trás e ela claramente suava, certamente com febre, o que indicava que seu corpo estava reagindo e tentando se recuperar do envenenamento.

— Akon - ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir a voz aguda do Presidente chamando o 3º em comando da 12ª Divisão - Faça os preparativos para uma "dissecação". Temos uma nova cobaia.

— Presidente? - a surpresa na voz e expressão de Akon foi evidente.

— O que foi? Qual é o problema?

Demorou longos segundos, mas o 3º oficial conseguiu assentir. Tinha que acatar a ordem afinal. Chin-Hwa se perguntava se aquilo era certo. Ok, ela agiu contra o Tribunal das Almas Puras ao comandar a invasão e destruição de um laboratório pertencente aos shinigami, mas será que estava dentro das leis puni-la fisicamente? Ao que parecia, o Presidente sempre teve a liberdade de criar e testar o que bem quisesse, com os métodos que ele considerasse mais adequados, desde que o objeto de estudo ou criação fosse de alguma maneira útil para a Seireitei, mas pelo que Yun se recordava, alguns projetos do Departamento já haviam sido banidos no passado por serem considerados anti-éticos ou desumanos. Devia haver um limite até mesmo para as ações de Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

A "dissecação" ao qual ele se referira não se tratava literalmente da abertura ou separação de um organismo com o objetivo de analisar os seus órgãos ou peças anatômicas, mas de um estudo daquela garota que causou tanto prejuízo, que poderia ou não ser tão doloroso quanto ser aberto vivo. Ela tinha uma energia espiritual considerável e foi capaz de cortar parcialmente o 4º Laboratório Externo com um único golpe. Uma espada comum jamais teria tamanho poder de destruição, logo, uma análise preventiva deveria ser feita a fim de se conhecer melhor o inimigo da vez.

Viu Mayuri a largar ao chão deixando para seus assistentes a tarefa de apanhar e prepará-la para a "dissecação". Da forma como ele a soltou, ela caiu pesadamente com a cabeça no chão. Chin-Hwa se aproximou para ver bem de perto a garota que destruiu o "seu" laboratório. Akon virou-a de lado. Era possível ver, pelos cantos dos olhos, os demais assistentes do Presidente se aproximando, curiosos. Os olhos púrpura da jovem haviam se fechado, mas tornaram a abrir-se no momento em que sentiu ser tocada, provando o quanto ela lutava para manter-se acordada. O 3º oficial a tocou no rosto e depois no pescoço e esterno.

— Febril - então a virou de costas e desatou suas mãos cautelosamente, como se temesse que a qualquer momento a garota fosse se levantar e atacá-lo.

Foi possível ver os dedos delicados da espadachim se movendo fracamente, como que sofrendo de uma paralisia ao sentir os pulsos livres, mas ela mal teve forças para relaxar os braços.

— 4º Oficial da 12ª Divisão, Yun Chin-Hwa - Akon o chamou - Você a deixará pronta para a "dissecação".

Engoliu seco, mas assentiu. Não gostava da ideia de preparar uma jovem garota em estado vulnerável para a sessão de tortura que seria a sua análise física, mas a pegou nos braços e a carregou para dentro, ciente do quão desapontados haviam ficado os demais assistentes e oficiais da 12ª Divisão de não terem recebido a ordem de fazê-lo. A carregava como a boneca que ela parecia ser; virada para ele, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro esquerdo, e os braços molemente jogados sobre os dois ombros do cientista. Assim, de perto, era mais evidente o quanto ela era superior à maioria das almas que residiam no Rukongai, pois ela produzia reiatsu.

— Quem é você...? - perguntava em voz baixa, mais para si mesmo do que para ela, que estava semi-insconciente.

 **SHIHOUIN YUUSHIROU**

Yuushirou agradeceu, ao término da refeição, pelo macarrão com carne e legumes, temperados com algumas especiarias que Shiba Sora havia preparado para recebê-lo. Estava realmente delicioso. Por sugestão de Shiba Kuukaku, ele primeiro saciou a própria fome antes de ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer sobre Yoruichi. Ainda bem que ele havia concordado em fazê-lo, ou a ansiedade não o teria permitido comer: sua irmã havia deixado Soul Society para ajudar um amigo! O garoto queria mais detalhes, mas Kuukaku claramente não queria adentrá-los. Aquela velha conversa de adultos de que "Só isto está bom. Você não precisa saber de mais nada". O jovem príncipe se pôs de pé assim que conseguiu digerir as informações.

— Eu quero ir para o mundo dos humanos.

Os olhos verdes da Shiba se estreitaram:

— Qual a parte do "Não sairá daqui para ir atrás de Yoruichi" você ainda não entendeu?!

— Mas, Kuukaku-sama, como ela vai saber que eu a procuro?! - protestou.

— Eu enviarei um recado, seu moleque! Agora sente-se e fique comportado!

— Sim, senhora...

Ao se sentar, ele viu a figura de Sora se aproximando, vindo da cozinha da casa. Reparando bem, ele não era muito parecido com os outros dois Shiba. Não que fosse completamente diferente deles, mas não era um Shiba que dava para se olhar e dizer de imediato "Olha, um Shiba!". Tinha os olhos verdes, provavelmente herdados de Kuukaku, mas possuía um tom de pele mais alvo. Seu cabelo era de uma tonalidade mais escura, completamente preto, mas repicado como o da mãe. De uma maneira geral, ele tinha a disposição e o humor de um membro da família do redemoinho, porém eram suas vestes com o símbolo do clã que concretamente o identificavam. Vai ver tinha puxado alguns aspectos físicos do pai. Quem deve ter sido o pai dele?

— Sora, por que não "brinca" com ele? - o termo infantil de Kuukaku indicava que ela considerava importante distrair o jovem Shihouin para que não ficasse pensando a toda hora em fugir para o mundo humano.

— Claro! - ele sorriu e se aproximou puxando Yuushirou em um convite para darem uma saída - Vem, vamos ser loucos juntos!

"Louco" deveria ser uma característica negativa, não? Aparentemente, para os Shiba, ser louco era uma coisa boa. Que bom, não? Yuushirou estava acostumado com formalidades e pudores que considerava exagerados e desconfortáveis. Talvez este tenha sido um dos motivos para o afastamento da Família Shiba da alta nobreza da Soul Society: eles eram completamente bem humorados e informais. Ali, a ousadia parecia fazer parte da educação familiar. Deixou que seu novo "amigo" o carregasse para o lado de fora da casa, onde Ganju os aguardava, montado em um...

— Javali? - uniu as sobrancelhas.

— Báa, não é "javali", é "Bonnie-chan"! O bichinho de estimação do Ganju! - Sora protestava enquanto apontava para o animal indicando-o.

— "Tio Ganju" 'pra você, seu merdinha! - um movimento pouco discreto do animal, e Shiba Ganju quase se desequilibrou - E vocês dois, irão a pé?

— A pé? - indagou Yuushirou, então Sora se adiantou a explicar.

— Corrida até Rukongai, sempre apostamos! Consegue correr depressa?

Àquilo o jovem dos olhos de gato abriu um sorriso de quem cantava vitória antes da hora:

— Claro. _Ninguém_ é mais rápido que eu!

Ganju sorriu sem graça. Bem, se ele conhecia mesmo Yoruichi, então ele sabia que o garoto ali provavelmente era tão ágil e habilidoso quanto a irmã.

— 'Tá, talvez a nee-san seja... Mas fora ela, ninguém!

— Beleza! Se prepara então, porque vamos a pé. Ganju e os outros vão de javali - o jovem Shiba se abaixou preparando-se para a largada, como numa disputa ou treinamento oficial.

Quase que em uma questão de segundos, um grupo de caras esquisitos foi surgindo, vindos sabe-se lá de onde. Uma verdadeira gangue montada em javalis:

— ANIKI!

— Pessoal, este é Shihouin Yuushirou-dono! Vai ficar aqui com a gente por enq-... O que houve? - o sorriso do Shiba de quem apresentava um novo amigo rapidamente se desmanchou ao ver a expressão nos rostos de seus companheiros de gangue.

— Aniki, notícias! De Rukongai!

— Mas o que houve?!

— Shinigami! Em Rukongai! Houve confronto, e uma prisão!

Yuushirou ficou tenso. Os shinigami já haviam alcançado os últimos distritos? Logo o encontrariam! E quem será que foi detido? Mishima, talvez? Deu alguns passos para trás, temeroso.

— Yuu? - olhou para o Sora ao ouvi-lo chamar por um apelido recém-criado - O que foi? Eles estão atrás de você?

— "Yuu"? - por um momento se permitiu distrair-se, então retrucou: - É "Yuushirou"!

— "Yuushirou" é muito longo! – disse o jovem Shiba apoiando as mãos nos dois lados da cintura ao reclamar.

O herdeiro da Casa Shihouin revirou os olhos, então assentiu, consentindo o apelido. Tornou a ficar sério.

— Sim, eles me procuram. Eu fugi de casa... - fez uma pausa, então disse: - Me desculpem, eu não devia envolver vocês nisso.

— Ooh, não! Yuushirou-dono - Ganju replicou - Nós o recebemos com todo o prazer do mundo. É nosso convidado!

— É! - Shiba Sora o apoiou - Agora me fala: a gente te esconde, ou te ajuda a fugir?

O olhar determinado daquele garoto o surpreendeu. Ele estava mesmo disposto a esconder um procurado importante da Soul Society, caso fosse da vontade do mesmo? Eles mal se conheciam... Como aquele maluco já tinha toda a certeza do mundo que valia a pena arriscar se encrencar com o Tribunal das Almas Puras por Yuushirou? Era louco mesmo.

— Eu não quero prejudicar vocês, me ajude a fugir. Eu me viro sozinho depois disso.

 **SHIBA SORA**

Sora pouco conhecia dos shinigami. Conhecia suas habilidades especiais, e suas espadas chamadas zanpakutou, principalmente depois que passou alguns dias numa casa habitada por nada menos que oito shinigamis. Mas não sabia, na prática, como funcionava a sociedade e nem a mentalidade dos deuses da morte. Eles possuíam uma cidade própria, que ficava no centro da Soul Society, rodeada por Rukongai, a Seireitei, então deviam viver mais ou menos como se vivia nos Distritos, porém, com uma maior organização e melhor qualidade de vida, obviamente. Não era difícil imaginá-los completamente hierárquicos e severos, mas como Sora acabou conhecendo shinigami que nada tinham a ver com tal perfil, suas ideias acerca de como funcionava a sociedade deles rapidamente ficaram confusas. Devia ter perguntado mais sobre eles aos Visored, só por curiosidade... Agora, ele se encontrava ajudando um jovem príncipe shinigami a escapar de seus próprios aliados. Shihouin Yuushirou também não se parecia com o perfil militar e inflexível que se imaginava dos shinigamis em Rukongai. Ele parecia só mais um garoto que queria respirar um pouco o ar fora de casa, e que ao contrário de Sora, não possuía uma mãe para o permitir fazer isso.

E por falar em liberdade, Shiba não conseguia parar de pensar no segundo ponto citado por "Fever" - apelido dado por Ganju a seu camarada Ishino Mizuru -, apesar da situação emergencial: antes de os jovens correrem na direção da floresta, acompanhados de Ganju e sua indomável Bonnie-chan, "Fever" salientou que alguém foi preso após um confronto contra os shinigami. As fontes alegavam ter sido a jovem e famosa espadachim que atendia pelo nome de Ono Sawachika-san. Teria sido para isso que ela foi chamada repentinamente e por isso teve que deixar a residência dos Shiba às pressas? A tal Shuuya Junko a mandou lutar contra shinigami, sabendo que a garota não seria capaz de enfrentar um Capitão? Que tipo de mestre fazia isso com o pupilo? Ganju já notava o quanto Sora parecia distraído, a julgar por seus olhares preocupados lançados ao sobrinho, mas foi somente quando o garoto escorregou em uma raíz e caiu com a cara no chão que o tio quebrou o silêncio:

— Ei, Sora. Você também não consegue parar de pensar na Sawa-chan, não é?

Levantou-se rapidamente para responder:

— Sim... - e o olhou sério - Ganju, Sawa foi _presa_. Por shinigami!

— Esta Sawa... - disse Yuushirou de repente, pensativo - Como ela é?

— Sawa-chan? Aah, ela é uma gracinha: rostinho bonito, olhos grandes, cabelo azul-escuro quase preto; mas sempre anda vestida como um guerreiro espadachim... - o rosto de Ganju ficou corado de um jeito que Sora se sentiu constrangido, e ele logo tratou de interromper a fala do tio.

— É... Pele clara, rosto bonito, cabelo azulado quase preto, mais ou menos da minha altura. Você a conhece?

— Foi a garota que me parou em Rukongai!

— EEW?! - as vozes dos Shiba soaram em uníssono.

— Uma garota muito parecida com essa tal Ono Sawachika tentou me deter no Rukongai, mas não conseguiu me capturar. Eu fugi antes que ela pudesse me atacar de novo!

— Mas por que ela te atacaria?

— Ordens dos superiores! Eles deviam saber que eu estava perdido em Rukongai e quiseram, sei lá, me trocar por dinheiro, talvez. São lutadores de rua, não? Esse tipo de pessoas faz tudo por fama e dinheiro...

— _Sawa nunca faria uma coisa dessas_!

O próprio Sora se assustou com o tom com o qual falou com Yuushirou, apesar de o mesmo não parecer ultrajado. Mas aquela ideia de Sawa sequestrando alguém para trocar por dinheiro era tão absurda, que chegava a ser covarde. Não, ela nunca faria algo assim.

— 'Tá, me desculpa, mas Sawa é minha amiga. A gente se conhece desde criança. Eu não acredito que ela sequestraria alguém para trocar por dinheiro - explicou - Isso está mal explicado.

— Eu que peço desculpas - viu o jovem príncipe se curvar em um pedido formal de desculpas - Não sabia que eram amigos, nem sei direito quem são essas pessoas que formam a Guarda Distrital, ou quais os seus objetivos.

Sora passou a mão rapidamente pelo cabelo negro liso e repicado, suspirando.

— 'Tá, tudo bem. Olha, a gente vai te ajudar a fugir, mas antes eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

— O que?

Pensou por longos segundos para tentar escolher as palavras certas:

— Você, que veio da Seireitei, e é um shinigami, tem alguma ideia de como podemos salvar a Sawa?

Talvez aquela tenha sido uma pergunta direta e ousada demais, porque o garoto dos olhos de gato demorou consideráveis segundos para responder:

— Por que está me perguntando isso? - Shiba já preparava uma resposta, quando foi interrompido antes mesmo de dizê-la: - Quer dizer, você não está pensando em ir à Seireitei reivindicar a soltura de uma prisioneira, está? Ela poderá ser levada a julgamento. A Central 46 poderá decidir o seu destino. São os 40 sábios e 6 juízes mais importantes da Soul Society, e nada do que eles dizem pode ser questionado. Nem mesmo pelo Comandante das 13 Divisões de Proteção da Soul Society, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni.

Aquele nome fez Sora arquear as sobrancelhas e tentar mentalizar como seria a maior autoridade das 13 Divisões de Proteção da Soul Society. Será que era jovem? Velho? Alto? Baixo? Com uma aparência ameaçadora ou bastante comum? Seja lá como ele fosse fisicamente, o tal Yamamoto devia ser um homem imponente e provavelmente inflexível, porém, respeitável. Os Visored já haviam mencionado aquele nome, mas Sora nunca chegou a fazer perguntas a respeito daquela pessoa.

— Esse Yamamoto... É muito forte? – perguntou, ciente da ingenuidade de seu próprio questionamento.

— Muito mais do que você imagina! Ele está no comando do Gotei 13 há pelo menos mil anos.

— _Incrível_!

— Eu não acho que Sawachika-san irá escapar de uma penalidade. Se ela confrontou shinigami, já está classificada como uma inimiga. Mas não uma ameaça em potencial, acho. Pelo menos, não ainda.

— Mas você acha que Sawa pode ser condenada a morte? - olhou com preocupação para a expressão séria do jovem príncipe.

— Recentemente, uma shinigami foi condenada a morte, e depois absolvida... - o garoto mordeu o lábio - Sawachika-san deve escapar disto, por não ser potencialmente perigosa. Ela nem é shinigami.

Ele falou de Kuchiki Rukia, certamente. Sora olhou para Ganju.

— Eei, nem queira me envolver nisso! Eu estive há pouco tempo em Seireitei, e não pretendo voltar lá tão cedo!

— Achei que se importasse com "Sawa-chan"... - suspirou e revirou os olhos verdes - Qual é, Ganju! Você esteve lá, sabe para qual lado ir!

— Eu não decorei a planta da Seireitei! E o que eu posso fazer para salvar a Sawa-chan?! O cara com quem eu estava antes pelo menos era um shinigami; e você, o que é? Só um moleque que consegue usar kidou!

Sora bufou. Bastava um olhar torto de sua mãe, e Ganju facilmente "mudaria de ideia". O problema seria convencê-la de que aquele era um bom plano. E se Kuukaku considerasse a ideia mais idiota do mundo ir à Seireitei para se tentar comparecer e influenciar de alguma forma o possível julgamento de uma inimiga dos shinigami? Sora se perguntava que tipo de pessoa era o tal Kurosaki Ichigo, com quem Ganju afirmou ter ido à Cidade dos Shinigami para impedir a injusta execução de Kuchiki Rukia. Devia ser um cara interessante, admirável. Quantos shinigami na história já haviam desafiado a própria Gotei 13 apenas para salvar um amigo?

— Você é um covarde! - retrucou.

— E você é muito metido! Se nem a Sawa-chan, que luta com espadas, conseguiu escapar dos shinigami, quem dirá você!

— 'Tá bom então, eu vou só!

— QUE?

— É! Se está com tanto medo de me acompanhar até a Seireitei, eu vou sozinho tentar ajudar a Sawa! Só preciso que me dê algumas dicas de como é lá dentro!

Notou o mais velho engolir seco. Quando ele fazia aquilo, era o sinal de que estava pensando no tipo de punição física e dolorosa que acabaria recebendo de sua temível irmã mais velha por colocar a vida do sobrinho em risco. Yuushirou os olhava com nítido nervosismo, talvez assustado com a maneira dos Shiba de ser e de falar uns com os outros.

— Bom... - suspirou e tornou a se voltar para o jovem príncipe - Eu prometi que ia te ajudar a fugir primeiro, então vamos.

Mas antes que o garoto pudesse sequer dar um passo à frente para partirem, o som de dezenas de passos leves dados ao mesmo tempo pôde ser ouvido ao redor de onde estavam os quatro. Yuushirou congelou. Ganju parecia aterrorizado. Bonnie-chan roncou, sentindo-se ameaçada de repente. Algo estava errado. Sora olhou para os lados na tentativa de encontrar algo ou alguém nas árvores e nos arbustos próximos. Quem deveria ser?

— _Não se movam_ — uma firme voz feminina chamou a atenção de todos.

Os olhos verdes de Sora gradualmente começavam a notar as diversas figuras de preto cercando o grupo. Eram homens com rostos ocultos por lenços que cobriam seus narizes e bocas, todos igualmente vestidos de negro e rígidos. De onde haviam surgido? Então a dona da poderosa voz se fez visível: era uma jovem de baixa estatura e físico delicado. O cabelo era curto acima dos ombros na parte da frente, mas havia um par de tranças que caíam em suas costas. Usava quase a exata mesma roupa negra de seus subordinados, com o diferencial de que não ocultava o rosto e, por cima das vestes negras, utilizava um sobretudo branco, que a destacava como líder. Yuushirou arregalou os olhos.

— Capitã da 2ª Divisão de Proteção da Soul Societ. Chefe da Onmitsukidou. Süi Feng - disse o garoto com a voz rouca, quase sussurrada, e em um tom interrogativo, não de dúvida, mas de surpresa.

— 23º Líder da Família Shihouin. Guardião do Armamento Divino. Príncipe Shihouin Yuushirou Sakimune. A Onmitsukidou o resgata.


	5. Audácia

**SÜI FENG**

Ela não tinha muita paciência para absolutamente nada. Odiava ser contrariada ou decepcionada, afinal foi educada e treinada para ser inflexível, obediente, e infalível. Süi Feng podia ser classificada como a mulher mais linha dura de toda a Seireitei, pelo menos dentre as mais importantes, mas se havia um assunto que sempre a deixava completamente desestruturada era Shihouin Yoruichi. Como ela idolatrava aquela mulher! Só de pensar em suas excelentes habilidades com shunpou e hakuda, a forma altiva e imponente com a qual sempre se portava e fazia valer a sua presença, sua importância mesmo depois de deixar Seireitei, senso de humor, até mesmo a sua voz e tonalidade de pele, cabelos e olhos... Tanta devoção e admiração pela eterna mestra não podia ser demonstrado explicitamente, no entanto, já era sabido de uma maneira quase que geral que Süi Feng nunca escondeu ter olhos apenas para a ex-líder da Família Shihouin. Não que o seu interesse fosse garotas, como muitos já devem ter suposto e comentado por aí; ela apenas era muito interessada naquela mulher em específico. E depois estava se lixando para boatos insignificantes. Se Yoruichi fosse um homem, o sentimento seria o mesmo; quase uma paixão não correspondida.

E agora ela se deparava, pela primeira vez na vida, com a cópia quase exata, e em miniatura, da 22ª líder da Família Shihouin. Shihouin Yuushirou era _incrivelmente_ parecido com a irmã mais velha. Inclusive, se a capitã já não soubesse da existência de um _irmão_ mais novo de Yoruichi, acreditaria que ele se tratava de uma _irmã_ _,_ que poderia ser gêmea. E ele parecia ter potencial para ser tão belo e digno de admiração quanto Yoruichi, porém ainda era muito jovem. Mesmo a própria deusa do trovão deve ter levado algum tempo para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas e amadurecer. Olhar para Yuushirou era como olhar para Yoruichi-sama anos mais nova, uma grande promessa ainda em fase de experiência. Não queria machucá-lo de forma alguma, mas suas ordens eram de levá-lo de volta à cidade dos shinigami. Como membro da nobreza, ele não possuía qualquer permissão ou autonomia para decidir abandoná-la, mesmo que fosse temporariamente e a curto prazo. Talvez fosse difícil para o jovem compreender isso dada a pouca idade, mas era o certo, o que devia ser feito, cumprido. Süi Feng o levaria para casa de qualquer jeito, ele querendo ou não.

Uma vez que se recusou e demonstrou estar pronto para revidar qualquer tipo de investida da shinigami, ela avançou, rápida, porém, não fatal, na sua direção. Não se surpreendeu ao ter o seu primeiro e propositalmente fraco golpe com o antebraço aparado por Yuushirou. É claro que ele conseguiria evitá-lo. Pela visão periférica, viu o outro garoto avançar na sua direção, e um Shiba Ganju desesperado ao ver tal cena:

— SORA!

— _Deixe-o em paz_! - brandou o garoto que atendia pelo nome de Sora.

Para Süi Feng, foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo repeli-lo. Ele sequer conseguiu encostar num mínimo centímetro de pele dela, logo sendo lançado para trás por um chute certeiro da capitã, dado na altura de seu estômago. O golpe, no entanto, foi fraco. Não havia por que ferir ou matar aquele pirralho que não oferecia perigo algum, e que, de qualquer forma, sequer estava incluso nas ordens do Comandante. Foi quando reparou nas vestes que ele usava... Sentiu Yuushirou tornar a atacar quando ela se deixou distrair por uma fração de segundos, e tornou a voltar a sua atenção para o príncipe. Os subordinados não moviam um músculo, parecendo uma plateia de estátuas humanas. Sem uma única palavra dela, eles permaneceriam daquela forma até mesmo por dias se ela assim desejasse. Não havia motivo para os homens interferirem, por hora. O "inimigo" era fraco, e o alvo não deveria ser ferido em hipótese alguma.

— Yuushirou-sama, não resista - tornou a pedir ao evitar um golpe dele agarrando seu braço e o prendendo logo abaixo de sua axila, entre seu braço e costela - Se continuar a reagir, considerarei que deve ser contido!

— Não vou 'pra casa agora, não pode me obrigar a ir! - ele puxou o braço, e ao sentir que estava preso, usou o outro punho, fechado, para atacá-la com um kidou elétrico - Me deixe ir, por favor!

Normalmente aquilo seria considerado uma afronta, tanto que Süi Feng foi capaz de sentir a ansiedade em seus homens em atacar o garoto para defendê-la. Ela os olhava, severa, o que era suficiente para que não se atrevessem a dar um único meio passo. Segurou o punho do jovem príncipe parando o ataque, sentindo, porém, a mão doer devido ao impacto elétrico do kidou que muito se parecia com o shunkou de Yoruichi em uma versão menor e localizada. Mais um motivo para ele ser digno de sua admiração.

— Príncipe Shihouin Yuushirou-sama, eu terei que prendê-lo!

Agora sim, uma ordem clara para os agentes da Onmitsukidou avançarem na direção do príncipe. E eles o fizeram imediatamente. O garoto chamado Sora se levantava com alguma dificuldade sendo amparado por Ganju.

— Sora, não adianta, ela vai te esmagar, como um inseto! Você não tem chances contra um Capitão!

— Mas você vai deixar ela levar o Yuushirou? A gente _prometeu_ ajudar ele!

— _Eles são shinigami_ , _seu idiota_!

Ia dizer aos dois uma última vez que não deveriam se meter, o que era bem óbvio tendo-se em mente que, principalmente Shiba Ganju, não podia arrumar confusão com a Seireitei, porém, a breve distração fez seu alvo escapar. Yuushirou agilmente se desvencilhou de Süi Feng e deu uma potente cambalhota para trás conseguindo em seguida desviar das diversas investidas dos guerreiros da Onmitsukidou.

— Detenham-no! - ordenou, e tinha a certeza de que não era necessário salientar que o garoto deveria ser capturado vivo e intacto.

Foi relativamente fácil capturá-lo, apesar de demorado. Muito rápido e escorregadio, porém não o suficiente para conseguir escapar de Capitã Süi Feng. Ela conseguiu agarrá-lo firmemente pelas vestes, em uma manobra rápida no ar que ele não conseguiu evitar por um triz, e que de uma maneira muito ágil terminou com os pulsos atados às costas. Um feito que somente uma chefe da Onmitsukidou poderia fazer em tão poucos segundos e com tanta destreza.

— Perdoe-me, Yuushirou-sama, mas o senhor agora deve me acompanhar.

— _Hadou nº 33: Soukatsui_!

Süi Feng olhou para trás. De novo aquele moleque! Em um único giro no ar, puxando consigo o irmão mais jovem de Yoruichi-sama, ela evitou que ambos fossem atingidos pela esfera azul de energia lançada pelo tal Sora, pousando logo em seguida no topo de uma árvore.

— Sora-san! Você quer morrer?! - exclamou o príncipe.

— Deixa ele em paz! - gritou o menino do chão para a shinigami - Não ouviu ele dizer que não quer ir? Yuushirou! Por que você não usa bakudou para atrasá-la? Você sabe usar isso daqui, não é?

Fez surgir uma nova esfera de energia, desta vez amarela, na palma de sua mão, em um demonstrativo.

— Eew, você tem problemas?! Eu não posso confrontar um Capitão...! Não mais do que já me atrevi!

A jovem mulher estreitou os olhos cinzentos. Aquelas roupas... Sim, ela reconhecia aquelas roupas! Ele vestia o redemoinho e os tons pastéis da Família Shiba, como Ganju, que vinha logo atrás, na inútil e desesperada tentativa de contê-lo.

— Quem é você, afinal? - ela indagou, séria, nunca tendo visto aquele menino antes.

— Shiba Sora. E este aí é o meu amigo, "Yuu".

— " _Shiba_ "..? - ela uniu as sobrancelhas – Mas, quem é você...?! À qual ramificação da família Shiba pertence?

— De Shiba Kuukaku, minha mãe. E você é "Süi Feng", certo? Prazer.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Existia um _filho_ de Shiba Kuukaku? Como isso nunca chegou ao conhecimento da Seireitei? Com quem a atual matriarca dos Shiba havia se casado? Este Sora não deve ter nascido há mais de 100 anos, a julgar por sua aparente pouca idade. Talvez tivesse a mesma idade de Yuushirou-sama, ou fosse um pouco mais jovem.

— Shiba Sora - proferiu o nome dele deixando transparecer um certo receio - Deve saber que a sua família possui algumas desavenças com o Tribunal das Almas Puras. Para o seu próprio bem, não se meta em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito. Yuushirou-sama é um príncipe e um guardião, e tem obrigações a cumprir.

Ela fez um gesto com a mão direita levando-a à altura do nariz, como se fosse coçá-lo, superficialmente, com a extensão do dedo indicador ou costas da mão, ou como se fosse tapar as narinas para evitar inspirar algum odor. Um hábito que adquiriu para intimidar, fazendo referência à sua própria zanpakutou liberada em shikai, Suzumebachi.

— Desculpa, mas... - ele a olhava sério - Não são vocês que estão se metendo nos assuntos dele? Ele teve seus próprios motivos para sair de casa, e nunca disse que não pretende voltar, nem está cometendo algum crime ou planejando algo contra o Tribunal!

O atrevimento típico dos Shiba irritou a shinigami. Ele não tinha medo de morrer? Como tinha tanta segurança em dirigir aquelas palavras a um shinigami de nível capitão? O olhar contrariado dela foi o suficiente para os agentes da Onmitsukidou se adiantarem ameaçando atacar e prender os dois Shiba. Ganju suava e se agarrava a Sora na tentativa de fazê-lo deixar aquilo para lá e ir embora, mas o menino ignorava. Não entendia o por quê, mas ele estava com uma considerável determinação em ajudar Yuushirou-sama a escapar. Que seja, seus homens deteriam com facilidade aquele jovem Shiba que deveria responder por desacato. E se Shiba Ganju tentasse algo, seria preso também.

Então, uma corrente de ar atípica, vinda da floresta, chamou a atenção da capitã. Ao estreitar os olhos para ver o que era, já podia sentir nitidamente uma reiatsu considerável se aproximando rapidamente. Desceu da árvore carregando um Yuushirou rendido consigo, e arregalou os olhos ao ver a pessoa que se aproximava.

— _Hadou nº 58: Tenran_!

Um potente tornado forjado às pressas foi lançado em Sora, mas atingiu apenas os agentes que o cercavam. O garoto parecia saber exatamente o que deveria fazer, pois se abaixou no exato momento em que a corrente violenta de ar o envolvia, agarrando-se o melhor que podia ao chão, enquanto o tornado puxava seus inimigos e os arrastava em círculos lançando-os para todos os lados. Ganju foi arrastado também, um mero erro de cálculo, ou talvez fosse idiota o suficiente para se esquecer do procedimento de segurança a adotar. Uma mulher pousou bem ao lado de Sora, deixando uma das mãos repousar sobre o topo de sua cabeça.

— Shiba Kuukaku - disse Süi Feng - O que está fazendo atacando os meus homens?

— O que está fazendo atacando o meu filho?

A shinigami cerrou os dentes. Aquela mulher conseguia ser abusada quando queria!

— Seu filho ousou me desafiar! - apontou para o garoto - É um desacato! Eu o levarei para que receba a devida punição!

— Ora, não foi essa a educação que dei a ele. Não é, Sora? - ela o puxou para mais perto de si e ele assentiu sem contestar - Tenho certeza de que não houve nada além de um mal entendido. Releve, são só garotos.

Agora, estava verdadeiramente irritada. Ali estava a melhor amiga de Yoruichi-sama, aquela com o privilégio de ser o seu braço direito sempre quando necessário, e que certamente sabia de mais segredos da ex-princesa da Família Shihouin do que a própria Süi Feng, que foi sua pupila. Era impossível não sentir ciúmes. Jamais admitiria abertamente, mas _morria_ de inveja daquela mulher.

— "Maus entendidos" podem ser facilmente resolvidos no Tribunal das Almas Puras! Seu filho, e seu irmão também, serão levados para aprenderem os seus devidos lugares...!

— Sora é apenas um moleque inconsequente - a Shiba fechou os olhos verdes por breves segundos, e logo os reabria: - Então vocês, shinigami, estão dando para prender crianças agora. Não achei que chegariam a este ponto.

"Bárbaros", ela quis dizer. Süi Feng entendeu perfeitamente o tom de sarcasmo de Shiba Kuukaku. "Se prendem até crianças, do que não são capazes apenas para demonstrar poder?". Aquilo não era bom. Um dos motivos que sustentavam a harmonia entre a Seireitei e o Rukongai, era justamente a boa imagem que as almas comuns tinham dos deuses da morte. Não podia existir respeito ou admiração se as pessoas não acreditassem que os shinigami eram bons e necessários para a Sociedade das Almas. A capitã fez um gesto com uma das mãos ordenando que seus homens não mais se movessem.

— Ensine-o a ter limites. E mantenha-o longe de Seireitei - tornou a tocar em Yuushirou indicando que estava de saída juntamente com o "peixe" que havia conseguido fisgar.

Süi Feng teve tempo de ver Kuukaku sorrir satisfeita, mas não teve de ouvir qualquer conversa que a mulher provavelmente teve a sós com o filho rebelde e o irmão desajeitado. Nem estava interessada. O que importava agora era que Shihouin Yuushirou-sama estava sendo levado de volta para casa, são e salvo. Ele não proferiu uma única palavra durante a pequena viagem até Seireitei, aparentemente chateado demais para retrucar. Ou talvez estivesse apenas aceitando o seu fardo. O que ele podia fazer afinal? Ela queria confortá-lo, mas sabia que seria inapropriado, além de desnecessário. Não era o momento de se aproximar do irmão de Yoruichi-sama, pois ela precisava manter a compostura diante de seus homens e de seus colegas do Gotei 13.

 **ONO SAWACHIKA**

Sawa não tinha muitas lembranças dos momentos em que estava sendo arrastada por Kurotsuchi Mayuri para dentro de uma das bases da Seireitei. Ela só sabia que chegou a ser arrastada por algum tempo e lembrava de ter visto muitas pessoas vestidas de branco a seu redor. A lembrança, tal como um sonho, era vaga, mas ela costumava ter boa memória. O pouco que seu cérebro conseguiu processar nos momentos em que esteve semiacordada, foi gravado. Agora, acordava em posição fetal sentindo o corpo quase inteiramente dolorido. Estava muito frio, então notou que não vestia nada além de um fino yukata* branco de descanso. Até seus cabelos azul-escuros estavam soltos. Ao olhar para a frente, nada além de uma porta aparentemente feita de aço envolta em paredes brancas. Ao virar o corpo para olhar ao redor, muitas luzes fortes no teto, e alguns objetos que ela nunca tinha visto até visitar o laboratório de shinigami que destruiu. Devia estar em outro laboratório. A cama onde estava deitada era dura, de superfície plana, lisa e gelada, sem cobertores ou travesseiro. Ouviu o som da pesada porta sendo aberta e seus olhos púrpuros encontraram os verdes de um shinigami de cabelos de quase o mesmo tom dos olhos, presos em um penteado exótico, e sobrancelhas finas e arqueadas.

— Então, você acordou - ele comentou - Recomendo não se mexer demais. Ainda há veneno em seu corpo.

O breve esforço que ela fez para se levantar a deixou com vertigem, então tornou a deitar, acabando por fazê-lo de qualquer jeito, o que doeu. Apertou os olhos e em seguida os reabriu respirando fundo.

— Onde estou? - perguntou com a voz rouca.

— Laboratório Central do Instituto de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento Tecnológico da Seireitei, Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoku.

Ela manteve a máscara de inexpressividade e firmeza. O que eles estavam fazendo que ainda não a haviam matado?

— Deve estar se perguntando porque ainda está viva. Bem, em resumo: porque o Presidente quer. Ele deseja usá-la em testes científicos, pois você é a cobaia dele agora. Entendeu?

Ono forjou um sorriso sarcástico. Ela não entendia bem o que seriam "testes científicos", mas a julgar pela expressão sádica daquele shinigami de rosto pintado, o fato de ela ter sido cercada e agredida por um grupo de homens, e também a má impressão que havia aprendido a ter dos shinigami, talvez ser cobaia significasse que sofreria abusos até que morresse.

— Então o seu líder faz o tipo sádico, e irá me usar exaustivamente, até que meu corpo não suporte mais - falou em tom interrogativo.

— Hum? - ele a olhou intrigado - Oh, não _neste_ sentido. O Presidente não se interessa por esse tipo de coisas. Você não sabe o que é Ciência? Ele quer _estudar_ você. Quer descobrir como teve todo aquele poder de destruição que meus olhos testemunharam, sendo apenas uma alma vinda do Rukongai e usuária de armas comuns. Vamos analisar o seu tipo sanguíneo, se porta alguma enfermidade ou mutação, o ritmo de suas funções metabolísticas, o nível de reiryoku** que possui; tudo o que o seu corpo puder nos dizer a seu respeito através de amostras. E, claro, o que pretendia destruindo uma de nossas instalações.

Oh, certo. Então ela seria, pelo menos em um primeiro momento, o objeto de estudo dos shinigami. Depois, a fonte de informação. Era realmente tão impressionante assim a forma como ela destruiu aquele laboratório? Seus olhos acompanhavam o rapaz que andava de um lado a outro preparando alguma coisa.

— Certo. E o que será agora?

— Não sei. O Presidente ainda não disse o que pretende. Estou apenas fazendo os preparativos que ele pediu – virou-se para ela - Você consegue ficar de pé?

Sawa pensou por alguns instantes, então experimentou, novamente, ficar sentada. Dolorosamente conseguiu, mas seu corpo estava incrivelmente mole, quase prestes a ceder. Lembrava muito o cansaço, porém ela nunca antes havia sentido com tanta intensidade, nem mesmo quando passou um tempo isolada nas montanhas, treinando. Respirou fundo. Algumas áreas específicas em seu corpo formigavam. Justamente as que tinham sido feridas com a katana de três pontas retorcidas de Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

— Formidável - comentou o shinigami - Você é bem resistente, ou a sua força de vontade é impressionante.

— Está dizendo que sobrevivi ao impossível?

— Bem... - ele arrumou uma mecha do cabelo verde, deixando-a atrás da orelha, e falou com uma voz baixa: - Não aplicamos nenhum tipo de antídoto ou medicamento em você. Apenas, os primeiros socorros básicos, e trocamos suas roupas. Ordens do Presidente.

Aquilo fez a garota pensar um pouco. A verdade era que sua mente estava um pouco letárgica desde que acordou.

— Que tipo de veneno Kurotsuchi utiliza?

— O tipo de veneno que você não encontra na natureza, e nem nas mãos dos melhores especialistas em venenos. Por se tratar de um veneno produzido pela Ashisogi Jizou, uma zanpakutou, é um veneno especial, naturalmente potente, que somente o Presidente, o mestre da espada, possui o antídoto.

— Isso faz de mim...

— Formidavelmente resistente. Ninguém consegue se curar sozinho dele, e o seu corpo está reagindo muito bem. Entendeu?

Sawa pensou por alguns instantes absorvendo as palavras ditas. Seus olhos se voltaram novamente para a porta de aço quando a mesma foi aberta pela segunda vez. Kurotsuchi Mayuri novamente se fazia presente diante dos olhos púrpuros da garota espadachim, certamente determinado a torturá-la. Não sabia se sentia medo ou ódio daquele homem, ou as duas coisas juntas. Seja lá o que ele pretendia fazer com ela, aparentemente, e muito provavelmente, doeria.

— Presidente - o rapaz endireitou a postura para cumprimentar o seu líder.

— Saia, Yun. Eu chamo você se precisar.

A garota estreitou os olhos enquanto o encarava. A ilusão de um momento de segurança e paz dentro da fortaleza de shinigami se esvaiu quando o tal Yun se retirou deixando-os a sós. Um sinistro momento de silêncio se fez entre eles por longos segundos, e foi o shinigami que o quebrou:

— Uma formidável capacidade de recuperação, hum? Ao que mais é capaz de sobreviver ou suportar?

— Não sei do que está falando - respondeu.

— Então, você não sabe... - o sorriso de dentes pintados de amarelo quase a assustou de tão largo - Vai ser satisfatório arrancar as respostas.

A garota ficou de pé, em uma reação natural a quando se era diretamente ameaçado, e tão logo se arrependeu de tê-lo feito. Tudo rapidamente escureceu, efeito do tal veneno especial de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Droga. Ia acabar apagando de novo, e a última coisa que veria seria o sorriso literalmente amarelo de seu inimigo debochando de si. Uma mão fria a segurou por uma das axilas, mas ela não tinha forças para resistir.

 **SHIBA GANJU**

Quando Sora deixou clara a sua intenção em ir à Seireitei a fim de procurar uma forma de ajudar Sawa, quem sabe salvá-la, Ganju não teve dúvidas: seu sobrinho maluco o faria, com a permissão de Kuukaku ou não. Pois, de uma coisa os dois irmãos podiam ter total certeza: aquele carinha tinha a audácia dos Shiba, combinado à lealdade dos Ootsuka, o que resultava em um moleque capaz de qualquer coisa para impedir uma injustiça com um melhor amigo. Não achava que Sawa-chan merecia ser punida como uma criminosa inimiga da Soul Society, porém, concordava com a irmã que o que a garota fez foi insensato. Os shinigami não perdoariam. A Central 46, caso assumisse o caso, não perdoaria. Em outras palavras, ela estava muito, _muito_ encrencada. E, talvez, nem tivesse sido de sua conta e risco. A Guarda Distrital era quem ditava e direcionava suas ações, certo? Eles devem tê-la usado como bode expiatório...

Quando os soldados da Onmitsukidou finalmente os deixaram em paz, para alívio do irmão Shiba mais novo, Kuukaku voltou a sua atenção à Sora.

— Você está bem?

— 'Tô. Eu pensei que... – a mão dela o acariciou uma única vez na cabeça, e ele se calou.

— Süi Feng não confrontaria diretamente comigo.

— Mas ela tem o poder.

— Não falo de diferença de forças. Falo de correr o risco de se expor de maneira desnecessária... – respondeu com uma ligeira amargura, então retirou a mão dos cabelos negros do filho – Me prometa uma coisa, Sora.

— O que?

— Você não irá à Seireitei atrás de Sawachika.

— Mas...! – ele arregalou os olhos verdes em sinal de indignação e Kuukaku logo o cortou gesticulando com um dedo indicador erguido.

— _Escute_. O que diabos pensa que poderá fazer quando chegar lá? É só um moleque usuário de kidous. Suponhamos que, de algum jeito, consiga entrar: o que fará em seguida? Como vai arrancá-la de lá? Acha que vai ter alguma voz no Tribunal das Almas Puras?

— Mas, você ajudou os ryouka!

— E eu não farei isto novamente! O Kakaku está passando por uma remodelação; e ainda que estivesse pronto novamente para uso, eu não o utilizaria novamente, não para entregar você de graça nas mãos de shinigami que entenderão que se trata de uma entrada não autorizada. Entendeu, Sora?

Ganju mordeu o lábio inferior. Eles não pareciam a ponto de brigar um com o outro, mas era estranho ver Kuukaku tão nitidamente nervosa. Seria o instinto materno agindo, já que, neste caso, seria Sora quem ela estaria metendo em uma aventura perigosa na Cidade dos Shinigamis. Não dizem que, para pais e mães, quando se coloca os filhos na situação, as coisas mudam de teor?

— Yuu! – disse Sora após divagar por alguns instantes - Ele pode me ajudar de alguma forma! Ele é um príncipe, certo?

— E como tal, tem obrigações e deveres em Seireitei! Ser nobre não significa poder interferir nas leis da Soul Society. Sem o apoio dos outros nobres, nem mesmo ele terá o mínimo de poder sobre as decisões tomadas pela Central!

A Família Shiba que o dissesse. Foi justamente a falta de apoio das demais Casas que determinou o seu rebaixamento. Kuukaku, que um dia havia sido uma princesa, hoje era apenas a matriarca do que restou do clã de ex-nobres renegados da Soul Society. Eles não haviam sido banidos, exatamente, mas era mais ou menos como funcionava na prática.

— Tsc! – Sora se deu por vencido.

— Ganju.

— Sim...?

— Depois eu quero conversar com você. A sós. Cuide do Sora.

— Sim, nee-san!

Ambos a observaram desaparecer aos poucos de suas vistas com passadas calmas. Ganju até já sabia para onde Kuukaku estava indo, mas não provocaria ou questionaria a irmã de forma alguma, nem comentaria com Sora sobre o que ele achava que ela planejava naquele momento. Sentia que a líder dos Shiba procuraria formas alternativas de ajudar Sawa-chan. Aproximou-se até estar perto o suficiente do sobrinho para tocá-lo num dos ombros.

— Fica frio. A nee-san vai ajudar a Sawa-chan. Ela só não quer te colocar em perigo.

O garoto suspirou e perguntou:

— Você acha?

— Ei, ela sabe o quanto a Sawa-chan é importante para você e para Rukongai!

— Não sei... – Sora endireitou a postura, apoiando, por fim, as mãos de cada lado da cintura – Eu não vou conseguir ficar calmo enquanto não ver a Sawa. Eu sinto que algo de muito ruim vai acontecer com ela se eu não for lá!

— Báa, não é 'pra tanto! – deu um soco sem força no braço dele – A Seireitei não é esses horrores todos que todo mundo imagina. Sério, eu estive lá, e eu posso afirmar que é exagerado achar que todos os shinigami são bestas sanguinárias. Vá por mim: deixa a nee-san cuidar disso.

Sora fez um muchocho. É claro que ele não concordaria tão fácil em acalmar-se como o tio sugeria. Ele era um Shiba. Calma não combinava com Shiba.

— Jidanbou – disse o garoto, de repente, enquanto os dois caminhavam de volta para casa e seus olhos verdes olhavam distraidamente para o longe a procura de algo.

— Que?

— Ele é o Guardião do Portão Oeste da Cidade dos Shinigami, não é? Pode me deixar passar, ou arrumar algum jeito de me colocar lá dentro!

— Não fala merda, Sora! – Ganju o segurou pelas vestes, mas sem muita agressividade – Jidanbou é um Guardião, como você disse! Ele não poderia fazer isso, nem que quisesse muito! Qual é! Ele é leal aos shinigami, e sensato, ao contrário de você!

Largou as roupas de Sora e o observou rebater, calmamente:

— Ganju, se você não vai comigo, eu vou só!

 **SHIHOUIN YORUICHI**

Observava, entediada, Kisuke e Shinji disputando jankenpon*** para decidirem, afinal, quem seria o primeiro a revelar a Kurosaki Ichigo a sua verdadeira natureza como Visored. Hirako dizia que gostava da ideia, mas achava que Urahara tinha mais condições de ter uma conversa tão séria e que provavelmente Ichigo não entenderia ou acreditaria de cara. Kisuke, por sua vez, dizia não concordar que a maior proximidade com o jovem shinigami substituto era o suficiente para ser ele quem o iniciaria como legítimo shinigami com poderes de hollow. Estava cansado, na verdade, de fazer medo ao pupilo, e acreditava que o mesmo também deveria estar cansado de surpresas. Queria uma trégua, era evidente. Yoruichi concordava com ele no fato de que não havia ninguém melhor que um Visored para iniciar um outro Visored; a falha do ex-Capitão da 5ª Divisão estava na preguiça de ensinar. Shinji, afinal, nunca teve um aprendiz, mas para tudo deveria haver uma primeira vez, certo? No entanto, a Shihouin preferia não se intrometer na conversa dos dois idiotas, eles que se entendessem à sua própria maneira, por vezes imatura, de lidar com as dificuldades. Ela também estava cansada após tanta agitação e reviravoltas na Soul Society, as quais testemunhou bem de perto e participou ativamente. Esticou o corpo todo ao se espreguiçar, por um momento se esquecendo de que não estava mais na sua forma felina e rapidamente lembrando que não era a única ali no sofá. Suspirou. Hiyori, bem a seu lado, moveu-se, mas nada disse. A garota estava quieta e ainda não havia ido bater no seu saco de pancadas favorito. Seria este um mau sinal?

— Ganhei.

— Mais uma vez, Kisuke!

— Mas... Não era um melhor de três? Eu já ganhei a segunda...

— _Mais uma vez_!

— Heee, está bem...! – Urahara abriu mais uma vez o seu leque para se abanar e preparou a outra mão.

— Jan...

— Ken...

— _Pon_!

— Ganhei de novo, Shinji-san.

— Waaaaaaa! Dessa vez eu… AAARGH!

Tinha demorado, mas finalmente o poderoso e temido chinelo voador de Sarugaki Hiyori encontrou e acertou em cheio a orelha de Hirako Shinji, golpeando a lateral de sua cabeça. Yoruichi revirou os olhos.

— POR QUE INFERNOS FEZ ISSO, HIYORI? – protestou o loiro.

— CHEEEGA! – ela ergueu um dedo indicador sinalizando que ele é que iria escutá-la – Não ouviu o que o imbecil aí disse?! **Você** é o mais indicado 'pra ensinar o novato a ser um Visored! Não temos tempo 'pra ficar aqui brincando! Vá agora mesmo sondar o tal Kurosaki Ichigo!

— Você não manda em m-... IIIIIH...! – grunhiu Shinji, mas logo ele viu a garota avançando na sua direção, em um chute voador, e se encolheu envolvendo a própria cabeça com os dois braços, por pouco não sendo atingido.

— Hiyori-san, acalme-se – pediu Urahara parando a "voadora" da garota com apenas uma das mãos – Shinji-san já entendeu, e irá sondar Kurosaki Ichigo-san, ok? Vamos nos acalmar.

Ele sorria bobamente, o que deixou a garota sem jeito. Era sempre assim quando ele estava sério, mas não queria repreendê-la de verdade. Yoruichi achava admirável a capacidade de Kisuke de cativar até o mais rebelde e inflexível subordinado, com as maneiras mais sutis e delicadas que se podia imaginar. Hiyori nunca admitiria abertamente, mas admirava o ex-capitão; tinha verdadeiro respeito por ele. Quem não tinha? Ele era um idiota apaixonante, aos olhos felinos da ex-Capitã...

— Humpf! 'Tá bom, mas vamos logo com isso...! – foi o que a pequena shinigami disse antes de ir recolher a sua sandália de perto de um Hirako aterrorizado, e se retirar da casa.

— Eeew, essa foi por pouco! – ele respirou aliviado.

— Muito pouco – confirmou Urahara, fechando o leque – Mas Hiyori-san tem razão: não temos tempo para ficar brincando.

— Tsc. Tem razão.

Havia chegado a sua vez de comentar, pensou Yoruichi, então ela ficou de pé, lamentando internamente pois estava tão confortável ali esticada naquele sofá.

— Precisamos ser mais sérios se quisermos alcançar Aizen – disse – O tempo é curto e Ichigo precisa ser treinado.

Todos os demais Visored concordariam com as palavras da ex-princesa da Família Shihouin se estivessem presentes naquele momento. Às vezes, chegava a ser incompreensível o quanto eram capazes de entreterem-se, estando há poucas semanas, talvez até mesmo só alguns poucos dias, de encarar o seu principal e mais perigoso inimigo, Aizen Sousuke.

— A propósito, Yoruichi-san... – disse o cientista, que somente completou sua frase quando os olhos âmbares dela o encararam: - Tenho algo para você. Veio da Soul Society.

Retirou de dentro das vestes superiores um envelope e a mostrou. Uma carta? A mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Quem?

— Kuukaku-san. Deve ser importante, não sei. Eu não abri.

A shinigami pegou o envelope e não precisou lançar nenhum tipo de olhar a Shinji para indicar que queria ficar a sós com Kisuke na sala de visitas dos Visored. Sem dizer ou perguntar nada, o loiro prontamente ficou de pé e se retirou deixando-os a sós. Iria muito provavelmente reunir os demais Visored para uma reunião informativa. Yoruichi se sentou no chão, de frente para Urahara, antes de abrir a sua correspondência. E tão logo suas sobrancelhas se uniram acompanhadas de um rápido arregalar dos olhos de gato.

— Yuushirou – deixou escapar.

— O que? Aconteceu algo com Yuushirou-kun?

— Não. Quer dizer... Talvez – encarou o olhar intrigado do amigo e logo tratou de sanar a sua dúvida: - Yuushirou fugiu de casa. Foi à casa de Kuukaku procurar por mim, e está se escondendo por lá.

— Ora, mas isso já era esperado, não? Nós já sabíamos que isso podia acontecer. Na última vez em que vocês se viram, Yuushirou-kun era uma criança de colo ainda.

— Aquele pirralho... – levou uma mão ao próprio queixo, pensativa quanto a se o garoto podia ter se prejudicado seriamente ou não.

— Yoruichi-san – ele deixou uma mão suave sobre uma das coxas da shinigami, olhando-a nos olhos com certo cuidado – Sabe que não pode culpa-lo pela curiosidade. Yuushirou-kun deve ter crescido ouvindo muito falar de você, e sentiu a necessidade de conhece-la. E como é de conhecimento geral, Kuukaku-san é sua melhor amiga: com certeza teria alguma pista sua.

— O que não justifica uma fuga seguida de ocultação. Isto pode ser grave vindo de um membro da nobreza.

— É uma criança. Crianças fazem esse tipo de coisa, o tempo todo.

— Prefiro mesmo pensar que o Governo Central irá considerar a pouca idade dele antes de pensar em julgar as suas atitudes. Que os Tsunayashiro terão a sensatez de se lembrar disto. Ele não é apenas um jovem príncipe da Soul Society; é o atual Guardião do Armamento Divino. Além disso, há três, dos treze Capitães das Divisões de Proteção da Soul Society, foragidos.

Viu Kisuke suspirar e guardar o leque dentro das vestes, para então colocar a outra mão sobre a outra coxa dela.

— Não vai acontecer nada com Yuushirou-kun. Kuukaku-san agirá se algo acontecer, e nós vamos ficar sabendo. Não vamos subestimar a Família Shiba. Até parece que não os conhece!

Ela assentiu. Ok. Nada de pânico. Ninguém vai fazer uma tempestade por conta de uma atitude infantil vinda de seu jovem irmão, certo? E Kuukaku estava lá para garantir a prevenção de problemas maiores. Muito bem. Yoruichi redigiria uma carta de resposta à Shiba e o seu foco, por hora, seria Kurosaki Ichigo.

— Yoruichi-san.

— Hum?

— Você não falou nada ainda a respeito do reencontro com Süi Feng-san.

— Oh... – ela acabou rindo – Foi bem nostálgico... No fim, me senti feliz ao vê-la tão crescida. E quer saber? Ela não é a fim de você mesmo.

 **SHIBA SORA**

De todos os melhores amigos da Família Shiba que residiam em Rukongai, Ikkanzaka Jidanbou era o que tinha maior proximidade com a Cidade dos Shinigamis. Quem com certeza podia arrumar uma forma de infiltrar Sora e Ganju com o máximo de segurança possível no território dos deuses da morte. Demorou e houve muita relutância, mas Ganju acabou por concordar em acompanhar o sobrinho em sua arriscada aventura. O que era previsível, pois ele jamais foi capaz de deixar Sora sozinho em qualquer que fosse a situação. Estava sempre lá para ajudá-lo a escapar, ou chamava seus amigos da gangue dos javalis para defendê-lo. As vezes era até engraçado, para Sora, pensar no que mais devia motivar seu tio a acompanha-lo a todos os cantos: a lealdade e o afeto familiar, ou a ira de Kuukaku. Se bem conhecia sua explosiva mãe, os dois corriam mais riscos provocando-a do que se metendo com shinigami.

— Eei, Sora!

Virou-se para Ganju, que vinha logo atrás, e perguntou, entediado e com os braços abertos:

— O que?

— Escuta o que eu digo: a nee-san vai ficar _furiosa_! Mais comigo do que com você! – o Shiba mais velho gesticulava indicando a si mesmo e depois o garoto – Você ouviu bem o que ela disse: nada de ir à Seireitei atrás de Sawa-chan. Se entendeu, vamos voltar!

Logicamente, não topou. Uniu as sobrancelhas e pôs as mãos uma de cada lado da cintura ao suspirar e retrucar:

— Você mesmo disse que ela arrumaria um jeito de ajudar a Sawa, só estamos adiantando as coisas.

— Ah, é?! E você por acaso tem alguma brilhante ideia para salvarmos a Sawa-chan?!

Boa pergunta.

— Hum. Não.

— _Viiu_?! É só um imbecil despreparado querendo dar uma de herói!

— Mas eu vou pensar em um! Só preciso de mais tempo. Ainda temos algum até chegar no primeiro Distrito.

— Dá tempo de dar meia volta e fingir que nada aconteceu...

— Anda, Ganju! A gente 'tá perdendo tempo!

— _Tio_ Ganju 'pra você, seu moleque!

Sora podia parecer, na maioria das vezes, desatento, um "imbecil despreparado", como Ganju dizia, mas ele era capaz de notar pequenos detalhes nas mais diversas situações. Por exemplo, o quanto as pessoas reparavam na conversa dos dois, como havia deduzido que ocorreria. Ao atravessarem os limites de dominação da Guarda Distrital, as pessoas que pareciam saber do que se tratava a conversa dos Shiba começavam a dar lugar a outras que já não faziam ideia do assunto. Por essa razão havia considerado, antes de partir na companhia do tio, a possibilidade de acabar chamando atenção desnecessária nos demais Distritos, ao utilizar as cores e o símbolo de sua família. Os dois usavam trajes comuns, sem nenhuma menção a qualquer família nobre da Soul Society.

Ele se pegava pensando em Yuushirou. Será que o garoto dos olhos de gato também estava em perigo? O que devia ser o tal Armamento Divino? Lembrava nitidamente de quando Capitã Süi Feng o encurralou, juntamente com o próprio Sora e Ganju, na floresta, e das palavras utilizadas pela shinigami ao se referir ao jovem príncipe: "23º Líder da Casa Shihouin" e "Guardião do Armamento Divino". Se Yuushirou protegia mesmo objetos de tão aparente importância, ele não corria o risco de ser severamente punido por ter fugido de casa? Afinal, não enviariam uma shinigami de nível capitão se a fuga do garoto não fosse preocupante, certo? Teria que arrumar um jeito de ver o Shihouin assim que conseguisse adentrar a Cidade dos Shinigamis...

Jidanbou não estava lá, em Hakutomon, o Portão Oeste de Seireitei. O jovem Shiba uniu as sobrancelhas. Era normal o Guardião em pessoa não estar ali, vigiando a entrada da morada dos deuses da morte? Pois, das outras vezes em que viu o grandão, ele estava lá, presencialmente. Desta vez, não era possível sentir a sua presença, e Jidanbou não possuía uma reiatsu que se podia classificar como pouco significativa. Olhou para Ganju, que respondeu:

— Injutsu. Ele com certeza está por aqui.

Ah... Claro. Injutsu. A arte de ocultar a própria presença, amplamente utilizada pelos shinigami mais experientes.

— Mas, se está, por que ainda não veio dar um "oi"?

— Não sei. Pelo que me consta, ele já se recuperou dos ferimentos causados pelos ryoka; a nee-san se certificou disso pessoalmente! Deveria estar aqui!

— QUEM NÃO ESTÁ AQUI? – a voz alta, grave e ecoante fez com que os dois tremessem e pulassem.

Era o mesmo susto que Sora costumava tomar quando criança sempre que resolvia praticar corrida e injutsu com o grande porteiro da Seireitei. Ele era um ótimo e exigente professor de exercícios físicos, que por maior que fosse em tamanho e peso em relação ao garoto, conseguia ser mais veloz e discreto.

— JIDANBOU! – exclamou Sora, o mais alto que pôde, como que para se equiparar ao tom de voz do gigante, e logo se aproximava para abraçar uma grande perna do Guardião.

— SORA-KUN! – ele pousou, gentilmente, uma das poderosas mãos sobre a cabeça de Sora – O que o traz aqui?

— Aah, Jidanbou, eu preciso da sua ajuda! – olhou para todos os lados antes de erguer o olhar para encarar o de Ikkanzaka.

— No que?

— Eu preciso entrar em Seireitei... Nós dois – indicou Ganju.

Como previsto, os olhos do Guardião se arregalaram, chocados, como se Sora tivesse dito algum absurdo ou algum palavrão em voz alta. Bem, devia mesmo soar absurdo tal pedido, mas o garoto tinha determinação para tentar. Ikkanzaka riu, irônico, e em seguida respondeu:

— Entrar em Seireitei, vocês? Nãao, nãaao, baixinho! Deixar vocês entrarem, eu não posso fazer isso.

Shiba suspirou.

— Por que? É importante!

— Sim, eu imagino que seja, para vocês terem percorrido todo o Rukongai até aqui, mas não. Sora-kun, eu sou o Guardião deste Portão. Nada passa daqui, se não por ordem ou sob autorização dos shinigami. Fora de cogitação. Eu lamento – balançou negativamente a cabeça.

— Não há como negociar? – Sora insistiu – Ninguém precisa saber que você nos deixou entrar, e nós podemos nos ocultar!

— Não há negociação para isto, pequeno Sora-kun.

Teria sido por isso que os ryoka resolveram pedir ajuda a Kuukaku. Provavelmente Jidanbou deu essa mesma resposta aos espíritos vagantes, e então eles precisaram contornar. Se bem que... Se o grandão havia sido derrotado por eles, por qual motivo não seguiram em frente? Perguntaria depois, em outro momento. Agora ele precisava se focar em seu maior problema: Sora não tinha, no momento, o mesmo privilégio da segunda opção que os ryoka tiveram, uma vez que sua mãe havia deixado claro que não ajudaria. E agora?

— Tem que ter um jeito, Jidanbou!

— Só há uma maneira de passar por um Portão de Seireitei, Sora-kun: derrotando o seu Guardião.

O garoto uniu as sobrancelhas, incrédulo, e Ganju se manifestou:

— Sora, devíamos ouvi-lo! Não há negociação.

— Lutar com você? – ignorando totalmente as palavras do tio, ele prosseguiu: - 'Tá maluco? Eu jamais lutaria com você.

Aquilo fez Jidanbou suspirar pesadamente e dizer:

— É a pesada responsabilidade que carrego nestes ombros. Você precisaria me subjugar para adquirir o direito de passar.

— Eu não lutarei com um amigo.

As palavras de Sora soaram firmes e sérias, como de fato deveriam soar. Ele jamais ergueria seus punhos ou qualquer tipo de arma contra um amigo. Jidanbou não era seu inimigo. Não importava em que tipo de contexto estivessem inseridos, Shiba Sora _nunca_ lutaria com Ikkanzaka Jidanbou.

— Então não há nada que possa ser feito. Me desculpe, Sora-kun.

Um pensamento ocorreu ao garoto e ele rapidamente desistiu da ideia de tentar adentrar a Seireitei pelo Hakutomon. Despediu-se brevemente de Jidanbou e tratou de puxar Ganju por um dos braços. O Shiba mais velho o acompanhou, apesar dos resmungos, felizmente parecendo entender que ambos precisavam ter uma rápida conversa a um canto antes de seguirem para o plano B. Assim, quando finalmente estavam a sós, Sora suspirou, olhou para todos os lados novamente como fez antes de solicitar ajuda ao gigante guardião, e perguntou:

— Você acha que a minha mãe falou com ele antes de nós?

— Sinceramente? Não sei!

— O que ela conversou com você antes de partirmos?

— Hãa?

— Ela disse que precisava falar a sós com você, não foi? E vocês conversaram um pouco antes d'a gente partir...

Viu Ganju pensar um pouco e o aguardou responder:

— Ela... Sabe que você iria à Seireitei com ou sem a sua permissão.

— E...?

— E o resto não lhe diz respeito! Olha, eu não vou me encrencar com a nee-sama por sua causa, "morou"?!

Suspirou novamente e revirou os olhos. Ok. Não insistiria naquele assunto por hora. Ganju não precisava se prejudicar por sua causa. E era previsível que Kuukaku poderia fazer algo para tentar evitar que o filho conseguisse fazer o que tinha se determinado a fazer.

— 'Tá. Então vamos ao plano B...

— Que "plano B"?!

— Nós vamos procurar a Guarda Distrital.

 **SHIHOUIN YUUSHIROU**

Com seus planos de encontrar com sua onee-san arruinados, Yuushirou estava, porém, bem. Frustrado, mas nada que não pudesse superar. Chegou a pensar na possibilidade de acabar se encrencando com o Conselho, mas todos aparentemente resolveram relevar a atitude impensada do jovem nobre, provavelmente devido a sua pouca idade, e acabaram por apenas concordar que a segurança – lê-se "espionagem" – em torno do príncipe deveria ser intensificada, para que novos desaparecimentos, propositais ou não, não viessem a ocorrer. Menos mal. Mas Yuushirou preferia ter passado mais tempo com os Shiba. O pouco tempo em que esteve lá, com aquela família de nobres excêntricos, foi suficiente para que ele se sentisse tão confortável e descontraído como nunca antes havia se sentido. Devia ser esta a sensação de se fazer amigos, algo que Yuushirou não tinha e estava sempre ouvindo que acabaria fazendo quando ingressasse nas 13 Divisões de Proteção.

Shiba Sora era o cara mais maluco que já havia conhecido. Mal se conheciam, e ele já havia se prestado a ajudar o príncipe em seu objetivo não importando o que tivessem que fazer. Chegou até mesmo a desafiar Capitã Süi Feng, quem havia sido treinada pessoalmente por Shihouin Yoruichi, e era a atual Chefe da Onmitsukidou; comprovadamente, uma shinigami de alto nível. É... Sora não tinha _mesmo_ a noção do que era perigoso. Foi capaz até mesmo de estender a sua ousadia para "Yuu", que se sentiu incentivado a reagir ao seu "resgate". Uma energia realmente contagiante!

Virou o rosto ao ouvir o som de passos se aproximando, acompanhados de uma reiatsu, e uniu as sobrancelhas ao ver Süi Feng.

— Você? Uoooou, q-quer dizer...! – desencostou do parapeito da varanda para virar-se completamente para a shinigami e curvar-se exageradamente para ela, num gesto respeitoso que aprendeu a assumir sempre que alguém mais velho e de patente militar se dirigisse à sua pessoa: - Capitã Süi Feng, é uma honra receber a sua visita!

— Eu... Agradeço. Mas não é necessário tanta formalidade, Yuushirou-sama.

— Mesmo? – ele ergueu o rosto encarando-a com curiosidade – Então não me chama de "Yuushirou-sama", por favor. Meu nome é só "Yuushirou". "Yuushirou" está bom!

Sorriu para ela e ficou desconcertado ao notar o leve rubor que provocou em seu rosto, então a viu assentir. Süi Feng era tão tímida assim? Não se recordava de alguma vez alguém já ter se referido à capitã como uma pessoa sensível ou delicada. Sua expectativa quanto a ela sempre foi de uma pessoa dura, de pouca conversa; personalidade fria ou agressiva.

— Mas então... – tentou dissipar o clima ligeiramente constrangedor – A que devo a honra da visita de uma capitã?

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas depois, aparentemente, desistiu. Então disse:

— Dois de meus agentes descobriram, através de depoimentos de civis de Rukongai, que o senhor foi visto sendo atacado por uma garota de mais ou menos a sua idade. Peço encarecidamente que nos forneça maiores detalhes.

Opa.

A tal Ono Sawachika, a garota espadachim que o atacou quando Yuushirou estava a caminho da residência dos Shiba. Então alguém viu aquilo.

— Hã... Bom – pensou antes de responder, para escolher as palavras certas.

Estava diante de uma oficial de alta patente da Gotei 13. Lembrava perfeitamente do aviso dado pelo amigo de Shiba Ganju, o tal "Fever", da gangue dos javalis, de que uma garota membro da tal Guarda Distrital havia sido detida pelos shinigami. Será que foi a Onmitsukidou que a capturou? Se foi ou não, deveria tomar cuidado ao falar dela, uma vez que era amiga de Sora, e deveria ser uma boa pessoa como ele. Foi estranho e desagradável, de fato, ter sido atacado, mas talvez havesse alguma razão; não julgaria por hora. Na via das dúvidas, não pintaria uma má imagem de "Sawa" para Süi Feng.

— Eu estava indo à residência dos Shiba, e me deparei com ela. Acho que me confundiu com algum inimigo, mas consegui fugir. Ela não me perseguiu.

Süi Feng ergueu uma sobrancelha, não parecendo muito convencida.

— Ela o feriu? Chegou a mencionar para quem trabalhava? O nome?

— Hum. Não – mentiu – Muito obrigado pela preocupação com a minha integridade física!

Tornou a se curvar, e logo retomou a postura ereta ao imaginar que poderia voltar a fazê-la se sentir sem graça.

— Uma desordeira chamada Ono Sawachika foi capturada, acusada de ter sido a mandante do ataque ao 4º Laboratório Externo do Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoku. Acreditamos ser a mesma criminosa que o atacou, a julgar pelas descrições físicas dadas pelos cidadãos interrogados.

— Mas eu estou ótimo, nenhum ferimento! – gesticulava indicando a si mesmo.

— Estou vendo – ela fez uma pausa - Isto é tudo o que o senhor pode informar? Que chegou a ser confrontado por uma garota armada?

— Sim! Desculpa.

— Poderia, por fim, acompanhar-me, para fazer o reconhecimento da prisioneira?

Ele arregalou brevemente os olhos, mas assentiu. Era a oportunidade de poder conversar com "Sawa" e descobrir um pouco mais sobre a pessoa que estava preocupando Shiba Sora. Será que ela era uma pessoa legal como ele? Do tipo alegre, descontraída, despreocupada com formalidades ou status?

— E a propósito, Yuushirou-... – a capitã evitou utilizar o sufixo "-sama", certamente lembrando que ele havia acabado de pedir a ela que o tratasse mais informalmente – "san".

— Sim?

— Quem é aquele garoto, Shiba Sora?

A pergunta fez Yuushirou pensar.

\- Sora-san? Hum... Bom, ele é filho da Kuukaku-san – disse simplesmente – E nós nos demos muito bem. Acho que somos amigos!

Sorriu sentindo-se bobo e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Ele podia se considerar amigo de Sora, e podia ter alguma certeza de que o mesmo ocorria por parte do outro em relação a ele, certo?

Süi Feng pareceu ligeiramente confusa, como se achasse a informação pouco verídica. No entanto, ela não teceu comentários nem maiores perguntas. Simplesmente assentiu, como quem aceitava a pouca informação, porém sabia que havia algo mais. A verdade era que Yuushirou não podia mesmo fornecer maiores detalhes sobre a pessoa de Sora, pois não tinha como tê-los. Tipo a informação sobre quem era o pai de Sora: quem de fora da família poderia ter? E pensar que, até antes do jovem Shihouin visitar os Shiba, ninguém de Seireitei sabia da existência de Shiba Sora... Bem, agora todos podiam saber, uma vez que uma capitã o descobriu; daí vinha a questão: por que esta seria uma informação relevante para os assuntos dos shinigami? Os Shiba haviam sido banidos da alta nobreza como forma de punição, certo? Deviam ser vigiados por isso? Ainda tinham contas com o Tribunal das Almas Puras? Yuushirou preferia pensar, por hora, que Süi Feng não "entregaria" Sora à Gotei 13.

Acompanhou a Capitã, de certa forma ansioso para ver a prisioneira Ono Sawachika, a amiga de Shiba Sora. Ela tinha um nome interessante. "Ono" o lembrava as escolas tradicionais que ele sabia terem precedido a Shinoureijutsuin, a Academia dos Shinigami. "Sawachika", bem, era um nome que soava como os de alguns oficiais da Cidade dos Shinigami, como Ayasegawa "Yumichika" e Iemura "Yasochika". Podia-se dizer que "Sawachika" era "nome de shinigami". Será que ela se interessaria em ser uma? Sua reiatsu era notável, mas ele não reparou se havia vida naquela katana que ela segurava. A asauchi, a espada-base para a criação de uma zanpakutou, não era uma espada comum, um mero objeto sem vida que podia ser utilizado por qualquer um, mas algo que com o passar do tempo e do treinamento junto ao shinigami, se tornava parte de sua alma, sendo, assim, um ser com vida e personalidade. Será que "Sawa" possuía uma asauchi? Era possível alguém não certificado pela Seireitei possuir tal material? Estava fortemente tentado a perguntar pessoalmente a garota quando a visse.

 **KUROTSUCHI MAYURI**

Maquinava as melhores formas de punir o seu mais brilhante novato, aquele que possuía um nome incomum, Yun Chin-Hwa, e que era o seu 4º Oficial na 12ª Divisão, tendo sido talentoso o suficiente para ser nomeado Líder de Laboratório Externo – um dos poucos subordinados que realmente serviam para alguma coisa – quando lhe veio a jigokuchou com a notícia que o desagradaria: Ono Sawachika deveria ser transferida do Laboratório Central do Departamento Tecnológico, pois o 23º líder da Família Shihouin, príncipe Shihouin Yuushirou Sakimune, precisava reconhecer a sua possível ofensora. Então aquela arruaceira havia atacado a um nobre? Pouco importava a Mayuri, pois ela havia declarado guerra ao seu Departamento! Quem sabe, talvez, ela o tivesse feito propositalmente para provocar diretamente ao Capitão e Presidente Kurotsuchi, dependendo de quem fosse o seu líder. De onde ou de quem teria vindo aquele pequeno e incômodo inseto atrevido? Certamente de alguém que conhecia – ou pensava conhecer – a Seireitei.

Como um mero morador de Rukongai podia ter planejado e executado tão bem a inutilização de um dos laboratórios shinigami, sem possuir ao menos um básico conhecimento sobre a organização e habilidades dos shinigami? Sim, pois, a pessoa que organizou o ataque ao laboratório de algum jeito conseguiu enganar o sistema de segurança da instalação; ou seja, possuía conhecimentos no mínimo intermediários de kidou, caso contrário os vândalos armados teriam sido facilmente detectados antes mesmo de conseguirem pôr os pés dentro do laboratório. Aqueles vermes haviam conseguido entrar sem serem vistos, e era inegável que possuíam um considerável poder de destruição. Bárbaros de rua comuns jamais teriam capacidade de cortar as instalações dos laboratórios de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, não com tanta facilidade. Eles, no mínimo, possuíam um líder com notáveis habilidades e por ele foram bem preparados.

Mas agora, justo agora que Mayuri descobriu estar sendo possivelmente traído por seu próprio subordinado recém-nomeado, ele precisaria "dividir" a _sua_ prisioneira com terceiros e deixar a punição do rapaz para depois. Teria que, por hora, segurar o desejo insano de _testar_ a ambos. Yun quase suava frio enquanto o encarava com olhos verdes tensos, mas a pequena borboleta mensageira de asas negras cortou a linha de raciocínio do Capitão, algo que ele particularmente odiava que fizessem. Suspirou irritado.

— Está com sorte, Yun. Deixaremos esta nossa conversa para mais tarde – determinou, e viu o jovem cientista suspirar aliviado.

— Presidente... – ele começou a falar, mas Mayuri o interrompeu.

— _Silêncio_. Não ache que farei vista grossa. Você estava prestes a realizar algum procedimento com a cobaia Ono Sawachika sem o meu conhecimento ou a minha autorização.

— Eu só estava...

— Ocultando de mim algum conhecimento útil – completou, com um dedo indicador erguido – Não que eu não fosse acabar descobrindo depois, mas você, como meu subordinado, e membro de minha equipe particular de assistentes, tem a _obrigação_ de me reportar sobre _qualquer_ passo que decida executar. Compreendeu?

O jovem engoliu seco assentindo e levando uma mecha do cabelo verde para atrás de uma das orelhas, gesto que aparentemente fazia sempre que se sentia nervoso.

— Sim senhor, Presidente. Perdoe-me...

— Prepare a cobaia para ser transferida. Shihouin Yuushirou está indo ao alojamento da 12ª Divisão para fazer um reconhecimento da prisioneira.

Que ficasse claro que o moleque seria monitorado de perto agora que acabou de agir de maneira suspeita. Mayuri cuidaria para que qualquer outro mínimo passo estranho de seu subordinado fosse devidamente punido no momento certo. Uma primeira questão ocupava a sua mente: Yun havia comentado que Ono possuía algo de especial, e isso já não era uma novidade para o Presidente.

O veneno mortal de sua zanpakutou possuía, basicamente, uma neurotoxina capaz de paralisar totalmente a vítima em um prazo de mais ou menos duas a seis horas no máximo, dependendo do seu tamanho e reiatsu, sendo o primeiro sintoma a parestesia, a dormência, geralmente começando pelos lábios e pela língua. A sensação sentida deveria ser de mais ou menos leveza ou flutuação nas áreas afetadas, ou o cérebro podia interpretar como sobrepeso. Com o passar das horas, mais partes do corpo deveriam perder a sensibilidade, o que poderia acompanhar dores de cabeça, rubor facial, dor epigástrica (abdominal), náuseas, até mesmo diarreia ou vômitos, antes de, efetivamente, a vítima ficar impossibilitada de andar. Em seguida, dispneia, a dificuldade de respirar caracterizada pela respiração rápida e curta. A fala então é afetada e a vítima pode apresentar cianose, isto é quando a pele assume uma coloração azul-arroxeada, e hipotensão, ou a baixa pressão, acompanhadas de convulsões, contrações musculares, pupilas dilatadas, bradicardia (diminuição dos batimentos cardíacos), e por fim, morte por insuficiência respiratória. Como não houve ninguém que pudesse prestar-lhe qualquer assistência médica enquanto esteve sob posse da 12ª Divisão, não parecia fazer sentido que Ono Sawachika tivesse superado tamanho grau de toxicidade. Devia ter algo em seu corpo que pudesse responder à pergunta "Como?". Um corpo capaz de neutralizar, sem a ajuda de terceiros, os efeitos do veneno de Ashisogi Jizou inevitavelmente intrigava a Mayuri. Ele precisava conhecer o fator curativo por trás de tamanha façanha! No fim, ela era uma cobaia preciosa demais para ser cedida a terceiros ignorantes da Ciência que jamais poderiam compreender a importância de seu uso e contribuição.

— Presidente – foi Akon quem veio lhe anunciar: - Ono Sawachika está pronta para ser transferida.

— Ótimo – disse dando as costas para o seu terceiro Oficial e tomando uma nova decisão quanto ao seu laboratório recém-destruído – Mais uma coisa, Akon.

Esperou o assistente questionar "O quê?" para responder com uma pergunta:

— A vistoria do 4º Laboratório já foi concluída?

— Em torno de 87% concluída, segundo palavras da Tenente Kurotsuchi.

— Informe a Nemu que eu estou indo para lá.

— Presidente?

— O que? Eu irei verificar com meus próprios olhos o estrago causado pelos arruaceiros e as prováveis pistas deixadas por eles. Você ficará e vigiará Yun para mim.

— Sim, senhor.

— E se algum Tenente ou Capitão perguntar por mim, diga que logo me reportarei.

Não esperou para ouvir a confirmação de Akon, e logo o deixou só em sua sala. Ao contrário do que ocorria com Chin-Hwa, Mayuri confiava o suficiente em Akon para deixa-lo no controle de tudo em sua ausência, caso Nemu não o pudesse. Não acreditava na menor possibilidade de ser traído pelo seu terceiro em comando, pois ele era como sua tenente: uma fiel cobaia que aceitava ser usada conforme fosse da vontade do cientista.

 **GLOSSÁRIO**

 ***yukata: vestimenta japonesa de verão. Uma forma casual de quimono, frequentemente usada após o banho em hotéis tradicionais e em onsens.**

 ****reiryoku: poder alinhado com a sensibilidade espiritual e força de vontade do usuário. Usado por shinigami e outros seres espirituais para fornecer energia para suas habilidades.**

 *****jankenpon: o equivalente a "jokenpo". Jogo recreativo usando gestos de mão que representam a pedra, o papel e a tesoura, simples e que não requer equipamentos podendo ser jogado por duas ou mais pessoas.**


End file.
